Friendship is Epic - Book 3: Blessings of the Night
by Mega Sean 45
Summary: Crimson Flare Gun has gained many friends over the years, and many enemies too. He spreaded some lulz, some pizzas, some cutaway gags, the power of polka, and now it is time to continue where we left off! This part of the series ties up with MLP Season 4. In this part of the series, Princess Luna gives Flare a new necklace known as the Blessings of the Night.
1. The Replacements of Harmony - Part 1

HA! I did it! Beat that Valve Software! Doesn't take me forever to count to three like you! Better luck next time, brahs! What's up, bronies? The name is Crimson Flare Gun, and I'll be narrating the story! I've been through so much since I moved to Ponyville, and it is time for 30 more chapters of non-stop leet magic of friendship and lulz! Please enjoy your stay as you pay close attention to the story, and not to the little parasprites that are NOT trying to raid your refridgerator right now. Stay in your seats... please ignore that crash in the kitchen... and that blender... and that microwave beeping... and that... elephant? Why do you guys have an elephant in your kitchen- Errr, what I meant was; please enjoy the story! Thank you for your attention!

Our story starts off in the Changeking kingdom, at Queen Chrysalis's palace. Queen Chrysalis was inside some sort of research tube, with some sort of mask on her mouth. She awakens from her slumber, and notices her imprisonment. "What?! What is going on here?" Chrysalis asked.

"No idea, but I'm pretty much in the mood for an omelette right now." Discord said, in another research tube next to her. Discord snaps his fingers, hoping for an omelette to appear in front of him, but his magic didn't work. "Hey! I asked for an omelette! Where is my omelette?" 

"Forget about your omelette! I'm still wondering how we got here." King Sombra said, in another research tube.

"Ah! My old friend Sombra! How are you feeling?" Discord asked.

"Had better days, Discord. Had better days." Sombra said.

"Umm, what are you two doing in my castle?" Chrysalis asked.

"Oh this is your castle? Well I must admit it does look pretty slimy in here to be Sombra's castle." Discord said.

"Oh ha ha, very funny!" Chrysalis said sarcastically.

"Seriously, I'm in the mood for an omelette. I get really cranky when I'm hungry." Discord said.

"Then eat a snickers, it'll help." Sombra said.

"Candy in the morning?!" Discord asked surprisingly. "I like your style!"

"Seriously guys, what is going on here?" Chrysalis asked.

"You are the next step in my plan!" a pig scientist by the name of Dr. Swinebutt said, as he entered the room.

"Who in my name are you?" Chrysalis asked.

"Doctor Porker Swinebutt, at your service!" Swinebutt greeted himself, bowing to them, and snorting.

"Ah, I remember you! You're that pig from Twilight Sparkle's princess coordination!" Discord said.

"The one and only!" Swinebutt said.

"Wow, a scientist pig, huh? Never thought I'd see one of those around here." Chrysalis said. Discord started giggling softly to himself, but then he started laughing real hard.

"What is so funny?" Sombra asked.

"His name! Swinebutt! What kind of name is that? That's hilarious!" Discord continued laughing really hard. Swinebutt just glared at him, and pressed a button on his remote, which gave Discord an electric shock; and since Discord was inside a tube full of liquid, it is pretty easy to get shocked.

"I had enough of you ponies, and creatures teasing me about my name, or the fact that I am a pig. My childhood was so easy, because since this pony Crimson Flare Gun came into the picture, everypony started teasing him instead of me! Now he's a big shot, and I must ruin his life to make sure I'm never teased again!" Swinebutt said.

"Crimson Flare Gun? Why would you do that to him? He's hilarious!" Discord said.

"Not to mention, he feeds my people with the love that's inside his pizzas. It's the only thing that keeps us alive." Chrysalis said.

"I have no idea who he is." Sombra said.

"He's a unicorn pony from Mareami that moved to Ponyville to make new friends. He made more than he predicted, and he's a big-shot pizza shop owner." Discord explained.

"Precisely; and with your help, I can finally ruin him, and then we can take over Equestria together!" Swinebutt said.

"Sorry, Porky Pig! I'm done with trying to take over Equestria. I use my magic for good now, and for my own amusement." Discord said.

"As long as I have enough love to feed my people, I don't need to take over Equestria anymore." Chrysalis said.

"All I want is the Crystal Empire." Sombra said.

"Help me out with my problems, and you can do all that! Sombra will get his crystals, Chrysalis will get more love than she ever needs, and Discord can use amusement however way he wants!" Swinebutt offered.

"Look, I don't know why you're focusing on just one pony. He's not really worth ruining." Chrysalis said.

"Yes he is! He's spoiled my plans for too long! Observe all my failures." Swinebutt said. He takes out a projector camera, and turns it on, which shows a montage of all the plans that I spoiled in his past, in a black and white old-fim style, along with silent movie piano music playing in the background. It starts off with the title 'List of Spoiled Plans, By: Dr. Swinebutt'. PLAN A: Jet-Pack. It starts off with Swinebutt putting on a rocket jetpack, and taking out a case of matches. I run pass him in Road-Runner speed, and he lights the fuse on his rocket so he can chase me down; but the jetpack backfires on him and explodes, leaving Swinebutt standing there with a surpise look on his, and all burnt up. PLAN B: Anvil. Swinebutt stands on top of a canyon cliff, with an anvil in front of him. I start running by down below, and so Swinebutt pushes the anvil off the cliff so it would land on me, but he didn't get the timing right, and a semi-truck drives by carrying a trampoline behind it's cab. The anvil falls on the trampoline and it flies back up to Swinebutt, smashing him in the head, and Swinebutt just looks at the camera awkwardly with his flat face. PLAN C: Swinebutt pushed out a big cannon in the middle of the road, and got it in position. As he loaded the cannon, I started running towards him and the cannon, but I didn't even notice they were there. Swinebutt fires the cannon, and a raccoon with rabies was fired out, unleashed it's claws, and started flying towards me; but just like that the projector broke, and the film started spreading all over the place. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" Swinebutt whined, as he tried to put the film back inside the projector, but it already got tangled all around him. "Ugh! Intermission."

"So what we saw was a Willie E. Coyote cartoon, but you were playing the coyote, and Flare was the road-runner. Am I correct?" Discord asked.

"Look, my point is, he's more dangerous than he looks, and I need some extra help in order to take him down!" Swinebutt said.

"So why do you need us?" Sombra asked.

"Because you three are the most powerful foes in Equestria, and I'll need you to work together. Not even the Elements of Harmony will stop you this time!" Swinebutt said.

"Discord was the only one who got stopped by the Elements of Harmony. I was defeated by the power of love, and Sombra was defeated by the crystal ponies." Chrysalis said.

"It was the most humiliating day of my life!" Sombra said.

"Well it's time to fix that! With you three working together, that will create a most powerful weapon that has ever hit pony kind!" Swinebutt said, as he started walking towards a control system, and started pushing buttons.

"So what are you planning to do?" Chrysalis asked.

"I'm going to combine your powers, and then we'll start advancing to Equestria, and destroy Flare and take over Equestria!" Swinebutt said.

"I understand about the 'taking over Equestria' thing, but seriously, we can't do much just by destroying one pony!" Chrysalis said.

"Hey, lighten up, Chrysalis! It'll be fun!" Discord said.

"This idea is stupid, and I only work alone." Sombra said.

"I was worried that some of you would complain about this plan! That's why, once I combined your powers, it'll also increase your disharmony, and you'll want to do anything to take over the kingdom!" Swinebutt said.

"As long as one of them is the Crystal kingdom, I'm good." Sombra said.

"I dunno, I mean, I like this plan and all, I'd want to use my powers more freely, I really do! It's just... I changed. I don't want to upset Fluttershy again." Discord said.

"Wow, you really have changed Discord." Chrysalis said.

"Hey, ever since I became good guy, ponies have been giving a positive attitude towards me! One time, Fluttershy took me to see Disney on Ice!" Discord said. A cutaway gag shows Fluttershy and Discord walking to their seats while carrying popcorn and sodas. "Fluttershy, thank you for taking me to see Disney on Ice!"

"You're quite welcome, Discord! You deserved it!" Flutters said, patting him on the back.

"Fillies and gentlecolts! We now present to you: DISNEY ON ICE!" The announcer said. Just then, a couple of ponies pushed out a casket with Walt Disney's corpse inside, while he's laying on a giant ice cube.

"You know, this isn't what I expected when I bought the tickets." Fluttershy said, with an awkward look on her face. The cutaway gag ends.

"Now each of you hold still, while I perform the procedure." Swinebutt said, as he types on his computer, getting the machine ready.

"You tested this, right?" Sombra asked.

"Of course I had it tested. I tested it on a few random ponies that attacked Equestria, little did I know the Elements of Harmony could defeat it, but this time, you'll be immune to them!" Swinebutt explained.

"Excellent! So what's it going to be like? It's not gonna hurt is it?" Discord asked.

"Oh, it won't hurt a bit." Swinebutt said, as he pushes down the lever. "Well, maybe just a little." Swinebutt snorted, and turns the knob to full strength and says finally, "It's gonna hurt a lot!" Swinebutt turns on the machine, and Discord, Sombra, and Chrysalis start screaming as the machine works it's magic on combining the powers of the three power foes; and Swinebutt laughs evilly as it happens. After around 20 seconds, the machine shuts down, and sound of shattered glass was heard. "Yes! YES! I did it! The machine worked I combined the powers of the three most powerful foes in all of Equestria!"

"What do we look like?" Sombra asked.

"Freaks, we look like freaks." Chrysalis said.

"I disagree! I think we look rather spooky!" Discord said. "I like it!"

"Oh great! The three of us are stuck together! You two have an arm and a leg, why do I have to be in the middle?" Sombra complained.

"Well, I'm feeling rather thirsty right now." Discord said, as he snapped his fingers to create a smoothie. "Hey my magic works again!"

"Wow I can still use my changeling powers!" Chrysalis said.

Sombra creates a giant black crystal behind Swinebutt. "Whoa!" Sombra said.

"Amazing! With you as my ultimate weapon, we can end Flare's life, and take over Equestria!" Swinebutt said.

"Yeah, but may I ask one question first?" Discord asked.

"I'm listening." Swinebutt said.

"Do we have any shock collars, or anything for you to be in control of us, or punish us if we do anything wrong?" Discord asked.

"Well….. no, I didn't think I needed to." Swinebutt said.

"Interesting…. You boys thinking what I'm thinking?" Chrysalis asked.

"We watch Disney on Ice the right way?" Discord asked.

"No! It means we don't have to do what this little piggy says!" Chrysalis said.

"Ahhh! We can take over Equestria ourselves!" Sombra said.

"HEY! You can't take over Equestria yet! What about Flare?" Swinebutt reminded them.

"Yeah I don't think that's going to happen." Discord said.

"I MADE YOU THIS WAY!" Swinebutt yelled. "I AM YOUR MASTER, AND YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY!"

"Hey, little piggy? Why don't you go wee wee wee all the way home?" Discord teased him, as he snapped his fingers, and a giant rocket appeared right behind Swinebutt, and he crashes through the ceiling, and flies up into the sky.

"Looks like Team Piggy's blasting off agaaaaaaaiiin!" Swinebutt yelled, as he blasted so far in the sky, and a twinkle of light shined up there.

"Well that takes care of him!" Discord said.

"You said it! He started to annoy me!" Sombra said.

"So, what shall we do first?" Discord asked.

"If we're to take over the kingdom, let's take down Canterlot!" Chrysalis said.

"Ah yes! After that we go to the Crystal Empire, and assume my right rule as king!" Sombra said.

"HA! Let's do this! Time to reclaim what is rightfully ours!" Discord yelled. All three of them laughed evilly, and then they started marching to Equestria, and start their mission.

Somewhere outside the Changeling kingdom, Swinebutt crash lands in a lake nearby. He swims ashore, and uses his automatic dryer function on his labcoat to dry himself off. "UGH! That's the second time my own creations double-crossed me!" he said angrily. "Those three will pay for this; but without my lab or my supplies, or my research, I can't find a way to stop them! Wherever they're going, I hope somepony will be able to stop them; but the question is: Who? Who will be able to stop someone invulnerable like them? WHO?!"

"ME!" I yelled, as I stepped out of the kitchen at my pizza shop, carrying a tray of bowls filled with pastas.

"You what?" one of my employees Bon Bon asked.

"ME! I made pasta!" I yelled.

"That's nice, Flare." Bonnie said sarcastically. "It goes to Table 5."

"Table Five, yes! Tabella Cinque!" I said in Italian. I ran over to Table Five, over where my friends Spark Note and Mynx were sitting at.

"Here you are, my friends! Who ordered the fettuccine alfredo, and who ordered the fettuccine alfredo?" I asked.

"I definitely ordered the fettuccine alfredo!" Spark Note said.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure I ordered the fettuccine alfredo!" Mynx said.

"Look, if you want, I can trade you my fettuccine alfredo, for your fettuccine alfredo." Spark Note offered.

"Why would I trade in my fettuccine alfredo for your fettuccine alfredo? I'm ok with my fettuccine alfredo." Mynx said.

"Because you're complaining that you want fettuccine alfredo. So you can give me your fettuccine alfredo, and I'll give you my fettuccine alfredo." Spark Note said.

"How I suppose to know if that's actually fettuccine alfredo in that bowl?" Mynx asked.

"Because they're both fettuccine alfredo, and they look exactly the same." Spark Note said.

"Looks can be deceiving." Mynx said.

"I'll…. I'll just let you two think it over." I said, as I awkwardly placed the bowls in front of them and walked away. "Ah, look at those happy faces, Bonnie!"

"Mhm." Bonnie nodded, not really paying attention, and just reading her magazine.

"They just love the pizza! They just taking small bites, and chewing very slowly!" I said.

"Uh huh." Bonnie said.

"I mean my shop looks good and all….." I said.

"I see." Bonnie said.

"… But nopony seems to be paying attention to the décor or atmosphere." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bonnie said.

"They just seem to just enjoying my food!" I said.

"Uh huh." Bonnie said.

"Delicious meals cooked with love!" I said.

"I see." Bonnie said. I looked over at Bonnie, and I can tell she wasn't paying attention to me at all, just looking at her magazine. So I decided to bring her attention to the test!

"By the way, Bonnie, I had a dentist appointment earlier today, and I feel a little light-headed, so much I forgotten stuff. So can you tell Lyra the secret recipe again?" I asked.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

"HA! I got you, sista! You weren't paying attention!" I said.

"I'm sorry what?" Bonnie asked, lowering her magazine and looking at me.

"You don't even know the secret recipe, and even if you did, you'd know not to tell ANYPONY the recipe. I got you good, Bonnie! HA I got you good!" I teased, then I stuck my tongue at her.

My other employee Lyra Heartstrings laughed along with me. "Yeah Bonnie, he got you good!"

"Did I say you could laugh along, Lyra? GET BACK TO WORK!" I ordered her. Lyra nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"Hey bro, turn on the TV!" my sister Water Gun said as she entered the shop.

"Uhh, my TV is on, Water. Look!" I said, as I pointed to the TV hanging on the wall.

"We now return to: Average Teenage Fillies vs. Anime Teenage Fillies." The TV announcer said.

"Oh my gosh! These shoes are so pretty!" one of the average teenage fillies said.

"Totally, but too bad they cost a fortune to get!" the other average filly said.

"Hey who cares! I got my dad's credit card! Ooooo! I'm so bad!" the first average filly said.

"WHAT?! THESE SHOES COST THAT MUCH MONEY!? HOW CAN THIS BE?! THIS SHOP IS A TOTAL RIP-OFF!" the anime teenage filly shouted, while doing their average anime meltdowns with their cheeks all red, and zig-zaggy lines moving around on top of their heads, and their eyes look like this .

"Oooo, some girls have issues!" one of the average fillies said.

"Yeah totally!" the other average filly said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" the anime filly shouted at the average fillies. "Kao kōgeki megakikku!" the anime filly yelled, as she jumps in the air, as the background gets all flashy with pretty colors, and she takes out her leg and was about to kick the average fillies in the face.

I started laughing as I watched the show. "The main reason I love watching anime is that I love the way the fillies meltdown, and the stallions are either crybaby wimps, or they're just emo." I said.

"Flare, I want you to turn on channel 6." Water said.

"Hang on, I'm not finished yet; and then there's Goku!" I added.

"Flare, turn on channel 6!" Water demanded.

"Alright fine!" I said, and just to shut her up, I turned on channel 6.

"Good morning, and welcome to channel 6 news! My name is Grass Marks and we're standing in front of Canterlot castle to witness what is an amazing sight!" Grass Marks, the newspony said.

"It's a good thing this is channel 6, and not channel 7. Channel 7 is full of depressing news, deaths, and stuff not worth talking about. Channel 6! Now that's different! Same goes to channel 4." I explained.

"Shhh!" Water shushed me.

"Don't shush me in my own shop!" I complained.

"Shhh, just listen to this!" Water demanded, as she turned up the volume.

"We're here inside Canterlot castle with the six ponies who saved Equestria once again by using the Elements of Harmony against the corrupted Body of Evil; Princess Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack, Fluttershy, and Rarity. Tell us, what did this body look like?" Grass asked them.

"Well…. It's pretty difficult to explain." Twilight started. "You see…."

Just then Pinkie popped out of nowhere, cut Twilight off in mid-sentence, and started explaining really fast; "The Body of Evil was a combination of several ponies that had corrupted minds and started causing havoc throughout the whole city of Canterlot- pew pew pew, and everypony was soooo scared-" Pinkie started screaming. "But then the six of us swooped in- dah-dahdah-daaaah, and we combined our elements and defeated the freak of nature!" Pinkie smiled and squeed. Everypony just looked at her in shock.

"Ah really can't believe you can think of a whole sentence like that." AppleJack said.

Pinkie suddenly leaned close to AppleJack's face and said in a creepy voice, "Do not underestimate my powers!"

"Uhhh…. Ok." AppleJack said feeling freaked out.

"Uh huh, so all of Equestria would like to know, how do the Elements of Harmony work?" Grass asked.

"We told you in our first interview, Mr. Marks, the power of friendship." Twilight said.

"I know, I know, but how do we use it?" Grass asked.

"You don't. Only the ones that are connected to the elements, like the six of us can use them." Twilight explained.

"Exactly! They don't just let anypony use these magical devices to protect all of Equestria, you have to be chosen, like us for example, because we're awesome and we know friendship better than everypony else!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"I wouldn't go that far, Rainbow Dash." Rarity said. "I mean, we do represent friendship, but I wouldn't say we'd know it better than anypony else."

"Exactly!" Twilight said.

"I see. So now that you saved Equestria once again, what are you going to do now?" Grass asked.

"W-we do what we always do." Fluttershy said, hiding behind her chair.

"Please excuse her, she's camera shy." Rainbow said.

"You shouldn've told me there'd be thousands of ponies watching." Flutters whispered to her.

"What we're exactly doin' is just goin' on with our lives, Grass. Except for Twilight here. Since she's a princess now, she has to perform her royal duties in Canterlot." AppleJack said, smacking Twilight in the back.

"Ow!" Twilight yelled. "Yeah."

"How can that hurt you, Twilight? You're a princess now, you shouldn't feel pain." Pinkie said punched her in the shoulder.

"Ow! Yes I can. I'm not immortal you know." Twilight said.

"Ok, thank you, ladies." Grass said as he looked back at the camera. "Coming up next: Have drug rates gone up after the Crystal Empire returned?"

"You see that there, bro? You see that there, bro?" Water asked me.

"Yeah, an interview with a pony that hasn't told me his secrets yet." I said.

"True, but not just that, just check out the Mane Six. They've saved Equestria since Faust knows how long." Water said.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"Aren't you proud of them, Flare?" Water asked.

"Of course I am." I said.

"Then why do you sound like you're in a bad mood?" Water asked.

"Bad mooooooood! Listen to me, Water, I'm a cow. Moooooood." I teased and laughed. Just then, a cow who was visiting by the name of Daisy-Jo just glared at me. "Sorry, was that an offensive racist stereotype?"

"No, you just sound like my in-law, don't you know?" Daisy-Jo said.

"I know how that feels." Water said. "Meeting my coltfriend's parents are normally the reasons why I keep breaking up with them."

"Hey, bossman? Having fun flirting with your sister and a cow? C'mon we got more orders to fill!" Bonnie yelled out.

"Well that's my que! Better head back to the kitchen and cook up some pizzas, and sing a copyrighted musical number randomly out of nowhere, then the whole town follows along like we rehearsed it before. Ciao!" I said as I ran into the kitchen to start making pizzas while singing Don't Look Back by Boston. Since I'm not good at making my own music, I have to take them, but Boston takes full credit, so I'm not stealing. So if you feel like suing me, you'll be hearing from my lawyer: Tom Rockberg! Yes, Tom Rockberg, that's what I said. We all should know who I'm talking about.

To start off the musical number, I start juggling pizza dough and sing._"Don't look back, a new day's breakin', it's been too loooong since I felt this way."_ I toss the pizza dough on the counter and start pouring sauce on them. _"I don't mind where I get taken-"_ I sprinkle in some cheese, and then throw the cheese in the air like confetti._ "The road is callin', today is the da-yay!"_ After that, I'm seen in a casino outfit on, and start shuffling the fixings that go on top of the pizza, and I start dealing them, one fixing at a time, one pizza at a time. _"I can see, it took so long just to realize, I'm much too strong not to compromise, now I see what I am…. Is holding me doooooown-"_ I place the pizzas in the oven on and slammed the door shut, and spun around. _"I'll turn it around! Oh yes I will!"_

I just leaned onto the oven for a few, waiting for the oven to go DING, so I can use my magic to carry all the trays of pizza I have in the oven, and set them on the tables of my customers, which by the way, I did. Wink, wink. _"I…. see the dawn arrivin'."_ After that, I threw garlic rolls at everypony, and they all caught them, except for Caramel, hit him in the head._ "I…. see beyond the road I'm drivin'."_ I walked over to my sister and stuffed a garlic roll in her mouth, and smirked at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Flare, we have an order from Cheerilee!" Lyra called out. "A pineapple, eggplant pizza with four garlic rolls, and a Polka-Cola."

"On it! B-R-B!" I pulled the delivery items towards me with my magic and bursted outside. _"It's a bright horizon and I'm awakin' now, oh I see myself in a brand new way..."_ I sang while looking at myself through a mirror I so happened to have with me. _"The sun is shinin', the clouds are breakin'-"_ I looked up into the sky, feeling the sun on my face, and Derpy was up there kicking a cloud, and it shattered into pieces like glass. I dodged, and Derpy just embarrassedly shrugged. _"Cause I can't lose now, there's no game to pla-yay!" _

I ran into town, jumping around, spinning, swinging on poles, and the town sang with me in the background. _"I can tell, there's no more time left to criticize-"_ I gave the pizza and stuff to Cheerilee at her place, and she waved._ "I've seen what I could not recognize, everything in my life…. Was leading me oooooon, but I can't describe, oh yes I can!"_ After that, I saw my friends from the Noble Six all together in one area. Red Engineer was playing an electric guitar that can be heard during the song. I went over to him, Crystal Iceblast, Blaze Goldheart, and Aquatic Armor and side-hoofed them, but when I got to Psyche Illution, I just shoved his face, and he fell over.

"_I…. finally see the dawn arrivin'. I…. see beyond the road I'm divin', far away and left behiiiiiiiind, left behind!"_ I sang.

"Yeah, that was completely unnecessary, Flare." Psyche said, rubbing his head after he fell.

"C'mon, you know I less then three you, Psyche. But we need somepony in our group to pick on." I winked.

"He's right, you know." Crystal said.

"Of course you'd agree with that circumstance, Crystal." Engie chuckled.

"Of course I would, Engineer! Of course I would!" Crystal said, patting his head.

"Yeah, but what are ya singin' for anyway, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua, my friend, when I'm in a good mood, that's when I always sing!" I said. "That's the tradition is around here, right Blaze?"

"I suppose so." Blaze said.

"But one thing's for sure: _the sun is shinin' and I wanna go!"_ I sang.

"Go where, Flare?" Crystal asked. "Ooo rhyme!"

"Anywhere my hooves take me, sista! There are so many awesome possum possibilities out there, and we're going to experience them all…. After I collect money from Cheerilee, she forgot to pay." I said.

During the guitar solo in the song, meanwhile in Canterlot, the fancy-smancy Canterlot ponies were just minding their own businesses, going about their day, when suddenly, their teas started moving, and the ground started shaking. Out in the distance was a monster of some sort. Everypony screamed, ran around like maniacs, some slammed into eachother, and then Changelings started attacking the ponies. It felt like deja-vu to them, but they were meaner than ever; but that was not all, black crystals started growing in a few places, and there were chicken legs with wings flying by (chaotic magic), but while the attack was going on, one of the Changelings felt confused and started flying away. From the castle throne room, Princess Luna was witnessing the terror and havoc going on outside. She turned to her sister, nodded, and then Celestia started writing a letter (without Clippy's help).

Back in Ponyville, while Canterlot was smoking in the distance, I ran over to Twilight's library, barged inside, grabbed her hooves and we spun around as I continued singing; _"Don't look back, a new day's breakin', it's been too long since I felt this way."_ I lifted her in the air like in a ballroom dance, spun her around, and then made her lean on my arm. _"I don't mind where I get taken, the road is callin', today is the day-yay."_ We both walked outside and started singing together, and then her friends and my friends all joined in. _"I can see, it took so long just to realize, I'm much too strong not to compromise, now I see what I am, is holding me dooooown. I turn it around."_ We all turn around. _"Oh yes I will! I…. can finally see the dawn arriving. I…. see beyond the road I'm driving- Far away and left behiiiiiiiiiiiiiind!"_

The camera zooms away from me, away from town, and gives another view of Canterlot being attacked, but as the guitar solo came on, the camera zoomed back fast on Engie playing the electric guitar, then we all danced and sang the words _"Don't look back!"_ four times until the song finally ended.

"Phew! That was sure fun, wasn't it?" Engie asked.

"It was super-dooper fun! So nervouscited, but the thing is, I'm not nervous, I'm just cited!" Pinkie said excitedly. "But I could be nervouscited if there was a really good reason, for example, what's that smell?" We all sniffed the air, and it smelled pretty unnatural.

"Smells like somethin's burnin'." AppleJack said.

"I think it's Spike's breath." Crystal teased.

"Yeah, nice Crystal, very nice." Spike said sarcastically. Just then, Spike burped a scroll from Canterlot.

"What's this?" Blaze asked.

"Looks like a letter from Canterlot." Twilight said.

"Yeah, it's a letter from Canterlot, Blaze. It's so obvious!" I said to him.

"I get it." Blaze said, rolling his eyes.

The letter reads: "Dear Princess Twilight, You and your friends are needed in Canterlot right away. Bring the Elements of Harmony with you. Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

"What's goin' on? More trouble?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno, maybe." Twilight said.

"I think it might have something to do with the smoke coming out of Canterlot." Psyche said.

"S-s-s-s-smoke?! In Canterlot?!" Fluttershy frightenly cried in a squeaky voice.

"What's this all about? Who in the right mind would attack Canterlot?" AppleJack asked.

"Now hold on, AppleJack, we don't know if it's an attack." Rainbow Dash said.

"Why not?" AppleJack asked.

"The smoke could mean anything! It could mean there's an attack, it could mean there's just an accident going on, it could be a drill…" Rainbow explained.

"Could be a party…." Pinkie added.

"A party?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I don't think that's it." Rainbow said.

"Cool! A nice little BBQ party at Canterlot! Sounds like fun! I better go get my things." I said as I was just about to walk to my trailer to get my stuff, but Twilight stopped me.

"Hang on a second, Flare. This could be a dangerous mission. I don't think you guys should go." Twilight said.

"What? Why not?" I asked.

"Ah think the princess was askin' for the six of us." AppleJack said.

"And Spike, right? Don't forget Spike." I added.

"Yeah, and Spike too." AppleJack said.

"Yes!" Spike whispered in excitement.

"Oh so that's how it's gonna be, huh? Throw a possum grade awesome BBQ party, and the princess doesn't even invite us. What do they have against us?" I complained.

"Nothing, the princesses have nothing against any of you. It's just that…. Well…. I don't think it's a party, and this is the job for the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said.

"Trust me, if they were more specific on whom they wanted to come then we'd know if they'd want you to come or not." Rainbow said.

"But Dashie, this a super-dooper awesome party! Flare and his friends have to go!" Pinkie said.

"At least somepony is aware of my feelings." I said. "Thank you, Pinkie."

"Look, sugarcube. It's nothin' personal, and I'm pretty sure this ain't a party." AppleJack said.

"Fluttershy, you're with me, right?" I asked.

"I… I don't like picking sides." Flutters whispered, cowarding in fear.

"Ok, she's an exception. How about you, brahs?" I asked my friends.

"I don't think this is a big deal, and this isn't a party." Blaze said.

"As I expected from you. Engie?" I asked.

"What they can do, we can do better!" Engie said.

"I like your attitude! Aqua?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm with Fluttershy this one. I ain't pickin' sides." Aqua said.

"Psyche?" I asked.

"Well, I-" Psyche started, but I cutted him off.

"He agrees. So why can't we go?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry, Flare. But this is the way it has to be." AppleJack said.

"But hey, you can do something. You six get to watch over Ponyville if whatever's attacking comes here." Twilight suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome idea, Twilight!" Blaze said.

"See? Blaze gets the idea. Don't worry, we'll be back in no time." Twilight said.

"Then we can throw a better party here! I'll bring my SUPER party cannon with me!" Pinkie said, pulling out a party cannon that's bigger than her normal one.

Crystal cleared her throat, took out a rocket launcher of some sort, and said, "Party Rocket Launcher."

"Ooooo! Can I have it?" Pinkie asked.

"No! It's mine!" Crystal said, leaning the launcher away from her.

"Exactly! So we'll be back later, and we can throw a party here." Twilight said.

"Well, I hope ya all will stay safe." Aqua said.

"You guys too! C'mon, girls. We have a train to catch!" Rainbow said.

"Sorry, dude." Spike said, patting me on the leg and ran off with the Mane Six to the trainstation.

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Sorry, brah, but they do weld the Elements of Harmony. They're the guardians of Equestria. They're the ones that have to go on these dangerous missions." Blaze said.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt if we were invited to the party too." I said.

"For the last time Flare, it isn't a party!" Psyche said. "Canterlot's in trouble up there, see?"

"Yeah, that's smoke coming from the BBQ grills. Those delicious…. BBQ….. you know what? I think I have an idea!" I said.

"What's your idea?" Aqua asked.

"Engie's right, whatever they can do, we can do better! We can throw our own party, right here in Ponyville, and nopony up in Canterlot is invited. The whole town, all celebrating!" I said.

"Sounds like a great idea partner!" Engie said.

"But still, this isn't fair that we can't go to the Canterlot party." Crystal said.

"Fair… fair…. FAIR! That's it! We'll host another fall festival!" I said.

"But it's summer." Psyche corrected me.

"Really? Last I checked it was spring. Wow, spring went by pretty fast." Aqua said.

"Then we'll host a Summer Festival! The Summer Sun Celebration is going to be on next week, so we might as well get ready for that!" I said.

"Look, I have to be honest, this does sound like a good idea, but is there an actual reason why we're doing this?" Psyche asked.

"Thanks for your honesty, Psyche." I said.

"Anythin' is alright with me." Aqua said.

"Your kindness is worth a thousand words, Aqua!" I said.

"No matter what happens, I'll by your side, dude." Blaze said.

"Love your loyality, Blaze! Love it! L-U-V!" I said.

"Ah should donate some of mah inventions for the festival! This is gonna be fun!" Engie said.

"Generous offer, Engie!" I said.

Just then Crystal hiccups some chicken feather and says, "Excuse me." And we all laughed.

"Crystal you crack us up! Well then! As long as we're all together, and I have my awesome possum magic by my side-" I said as I used my rail-blast spell to shoot a tree, and all left standing was a sign-shaped object, then I used my laser blast to trace letters on the sign that says 'Summer Festival', then I used my flare spell to shoot flares in the air to make it look like fireworks. "The Summer Festival…. Has begun!" I said.

Meanwhile, the Mane Six made it to Canterlot. They got out of the train, and saw the town heavily damaged, and all the townfolk were either hiding, or going through the rubble. "For the love of Celestia, what happened here?" Twilight asked.

"What could've caused all this?" Flutters asked.

"I don't know, but we better go see the princesses and see if everythin's ok." AppleJack said.

"HALT!" one of the royal guards yelled.

"What in tarnation?" AppleJack asked.

"What are you doing?" a second royal guard asked the first one. "That's Princess Twilight!"

"It looks like Princess Twilight, but it could be a Changeling in disguise." The other guard said.

"What? Changelings?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't think they would cause this much damage." Flutters said.

"Well that does explain all the Changeling goo, but what's with the black crystals, walking pies, giant rats on unicycles, and this weird old pony standing in front of us that looks like a shark hunter?" Rainbow asked.

"Farewell and adieu to your fair Spanish ladies." The shark hunter said.

"Well, all this does look familiar, but I can't really put my hoof on it." Twilight said. "I kinda have the reason that Queen Chrysalis is responsible for the Changelings, but everything else doesn't make much sense."

"Hey, doesn't these black crystals look like King Sombra's?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, they do, don't they?" Twilight asked.

"CHOCOLATE MILK RAIN!" Pinkie yelled in excitement, drinking the rain from a cotton candy rain cloud.

"_Chocolate rain."_ A pony sang beside Pinkie while carrying a microphone. _"Some stay dry and the others feel the pain. Chocolate rain."_

AppleJack bucks Tay Zonday away and says, "Ah dunno how many times that jokes was used already."

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, we were all getting the Summer Festival all ready to go. Aqua, Engie, Big Mac, and Caramel were getting some of the tents up, Crystal was stacking cups really fast, and Psyche was putting up some posters. "Ah! Everything looks great! The Fall Festival is going to be a success!" I said.

"Summer Festival." Engie corrected me.

"Oh, whatever!" I said.

"Howdy, Flare! What's going on here?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Ah! Just the fillies I needed to see!" I said.

"Looks like you're setting up another festival I see!" Sweetie Belle assumed.

"Looks awesome! I didn't think you'd be building another festival without saying anything. Is it a surprise?" Scootaloo asked.

"Yeah, kinda. This was sorta last minute. It was sure nice of Mayor Mare to allow me to make one. This will totally beat Canterlot's party!" I said.

"Oooooh, so that's why Canterlot is smoking. See, Scootaloo? I told you!" Sweetie Belle said.

"No you didn't. You said Canterlot was smoking because they were having a barbeque, not a party. Totally different things." Scoots said.

"Ah would've thought Canterlot was in trouble. By the way, where's mah sister?" Apple Bloom asked.

"She got invited to the Canterlot party, but we weren't." I said angrily.

"Oh…. Well that's upsettin'." Apple Bloom said.

"UPSETTING?! That's down right unfair!" Scoots yelled.

"Unfair indeed. That's why I'm making refair!" I said.

The CMCs all looked at eachother confusingly. "What?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Refair. Because Canterlot is UNfair, I'm making REfair. It's like redoing a fair- you know what? Nevermind." I said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Sweetie asked.

"Yeah, maybe we can get some sort of cutie mark by doing hosting an activity." Scoots suggested.

"Yeah, I was sorta thinking that, and you know what? You'd be perfect for this activity I want you girls to do." I said.

"Well, I hope it's more fun than the time you made me look after the sign-up booth." Scoots said.

A cutaway shows me at the last Fall Festival at a sign-up booth, I was shouting, "Come one, come all! Wanna reveal your special talents and show them to the whole city of Ponyville? Sign-up now for the Fall Festival's annual talent show! Those who don't have your flank tattoos yet, this is your chance to get them!"

"Hi, I'd like to sign up for the talent show." My friend Woodenshy said as we walked up to the booth.

"Excellent choice! Just sign here please, and write down which talent you're going to show-off." I said, giving the clipboard.

"But there's no pen." Woodenshy pointed out.

"On it!" I said as I pulled one of Scootaloo's feathers.

"OW!" Scoots yelled.

"Here you go!" I said to Wood, giving him the feather. "The ink is right there."

"Hi, I'd like to also sign up for the talent show." Merry May asked.

"Right on it!" I said as I pulled another one of Scootaloo's feathers and gave it to Merry.

"OW!" Scoots yelled. "I think I'm starting to know the reason why I can't fly well." The cutaway ends.

"Don't worry, Scoots. Where you're going, there won't need any feathers being pulled." I said.

"Oh yeah? What are we going to do? Me performing scooter stunts in a circus?" Scoots asked.

"Noooo." I shook my head with a mischievous look on my face.

"Watching over a food stant and make delicious apple baked goods?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Nooooo." I said with a squeakier voice.

"Sorry, younglin'. That's mah department." Granny Smith said watching over the food stand.

"Are we going to be making popsicle stick art?" Sweetie asked.

"Nooooo." I said with my voice getting squeakier.

"Well, are we are gonna do then?" Apple Bloom asked.

Just then, Sweetie Belle was standing up on a stage saying, "Step right up, and see something never seen before by pony eyes! Only 3 bits, see the world's first ever half-pony, half-dodo! Fillies and gentlecolts, I give you…." Apple Bloom pulls a string which opens the curton, revealing Scootaloo in a dodo outfit. "Podo!" Sweetie yelled.

"I knew I should've just watched over the sign-up booth." Scoots said angrily to herself.

Back in Canterlot, the Mane Six made it to the castle throne room and met up with the princesses. The princesses were just watching the aftermath of the chaos that went on outside. "Princesses Celestia and Luna, we came as quickly as we could." Twilight said, running in the room with her friends.

"Oh, thank me you're here." Celestia said, feeling relieved. "You don't know what chaos we've seen that's been going out there."

"What happened out there? It looked it got hit by a twister." Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah think it would've made more sense if ah said that." AppleJack corrected her.

"I never thought this same problem would happen twice." Celestia said.

"You never thought what would happen twice?" Twilight asked.

"You talking about getting a piece of popcorn stuck in your teeth? Yeah, I hate that too." Pinkie said.

Celestia just paused and looked at Pinkie. "No. It's the Body of Evil, it's returned."

"The Body of Evil?" all the Mane Six said at the same time.

"I SAID IT FIRST!" Pinkie yelled.

"Except this time the body isn't in a form of local ponies." Luna said.

"Th-then what's it in the… f-form of?" Fluttershy asked cowarding.

"Let's just say it's in the form of the three most disharmony foes in all of Equestria." Luna said. All of the Mane Six gasped.

"The three most disharmony foes in all of Equestria? I don't get it." Spike said. "I mean, Discord's one, but I don't know the other two."

"King Sombra, and Queen Chrysalis." Luna said. The Mane Six all gasped again.

"Oh. Well you should've said all of the world, not all of Equestria, counting Chrysalis is in the Changeling kingdom, and King Sombra has blown into a million pieces." Spike explained. Twilight smacks Spike in the back of the head. "OW! Oh, yeah, I mean… your highnesses." He bowed.

"It's quite alright, Spike." Celestia said. "But yes, the Body of Evil is in the form of Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra."

"But why is Discord with them? Isn't he reformed?" Fluttershy asked.

"Apparently, he either changed back to evil, or maybe he's been brainwashed." Luna said.

"For all do respect, your highness, I don't think Discord could be brainwashed. He's the one that brainwashes others." Rarity said.

"We have some calculations here from Professor Bill Neigh." Celestia said, reading the calculations. "It would seem that the Body of Evil wasn't created by magic, but with technology."

"Technology? Well, then this is obviously not their work in general. This body would have to be created by some sort of scientist, but the question is….. whom?" Twilight asked.

"Heck if I know." Rainbow shrugged.

"Technology or no technology, there's nothing that can beat your Elements of Harmony." Celestia said. "You can use them to defeat the Body of Evil and find out the reason why they became that way."

"Have the Elements ever been used to beat technology?" AppleJack asked.

"If the Elements can defeat the Body of Evil once, they can do it again." Luna said.

Twilight took a deep breath and said, "You can count on us, princesses!"

"So where is this Body of Evil?" Rainbow asked.

"It fled after it took it's damage to Canterlot. We heard King Sombra yelling out that this kingdom will be their's." Celestia said.

"Not if we can stop 'em!" AppleJack yelled.

"Yeah, nopony messes with Equestria and gets away with it!" Pinkie yelled.

"Well…. Maybe except them." Flutters said.

"C'mon, Fluttershy! We used the Elements to defeat them before, we can do it again." Twilight said.

"Actually, it was only Discord you used the Elements to defeat." Spike corrected her. Twilight glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Go now, there is no time to waste." Luna said.

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna!" a guard yelled out.

"What's wrong?" Celestia asked.

"We got word from Princess Cadance. The Body of Evil is…. Attacking the Crystal Empire!" the guard said.

"OH NO!" Twilight gasped.

"There is no time to waste!" Celestia said. "Sergeant, tell your stallions to give Princess Twilight and her friends a ride to the Crystal Empire, as quick as you can!"

"Yes, your highness!" the guard bowed and ran off.

"This isn't good. The Crystal ponies can't afford to be attacked like that again!" Rarity said. "Their crystaley, shinny looks will dissolve!"

"Cadance, my brother, we have to stop that body, by any means necessary!" Twilight said.

"She's right, we all know what to do right?" AppleJack asked.

"Mhm!" everypony said.

"Well… maybe." Flutters said.

"Let's go!" Twilight said. So the seven friends ran outside to get to their ride to the Crystal Empire, but unaware that there were leftover Changelings still attacking.

"Aw hay no! Leftover Changelings!" AppleJack complained.

"We know what to do girls." Twilight said.

"Just run to the carriage and not worry about them?" Spike suggested cowardly.

"She said 'girls', are you 'girls'?" Rainbow asked Spike.

"No, he's right. You have to get to the Crystal Empire and stop the Body of Evil! We'll handle things here." A guard said as he took out a rocket launcher of some sort and started firing at the changelings in the air, but missed them completely. "GO!" the guard yelled. The Mane Six all started running to the carriage where a couple of Pegasus guards were waiting to take them to the Crystal Empire.

Back in Ponyville, the Summer Festival has already begun, and we were having a great time. "Well, Flare, you've really outdone yourself. Now I know it doesn't make sense when ya made a party only to beat Canterlot's because ya were never invited to a party that doesn't exist, but I gotta say, ya did a really good job!" Aqua said.

"Thanks, Aquaman! You really know how to make a stallion blush!" I said as I looked at him seductively.

"Ok, let's not go that far, mate." Aqua said, leaning back.

"Hey, check out Canterlot." Psyche said, pointing at Canterlot which is showing the rockets that were being fired to take out the changelings.

I got angry. "So Canterlot thinks they can beat our party by shooting fireworks, huh? ENGINEER! Go get the fireworks!"

"But it's in the middle of daytime." Engie said. 

"Engie, go… get…. The fireworks." I repeated angrily with my teeth shut.

Engie sighed. "Alright, fine." He ran off to get them.

"Flare, I must be honest with you, but this party is really a success. Everypony is having a good time!" Psyche said.

"Thanks, brah! I know it's silly that I'm trying to beat Canterlot's party, but hey, nothing like a friendly competition right?" I asked.

"If you say so." Psyche chuckled and said.

"So." I said.

"Alright, Thundy! You can do it!" Crystal said to her coltfriend Black Thunder while he was wearing a blind-fold and holding a tail.

"I don't wanna do this." Thunder said.

"C'mon, Thundy! We just got married a little while ago." Crystal said. "I need a little humor from you if this spark's gonna stay up. After marriage, you know the spark is always on the path of running out."

"I know, but this is too much." Thundy said.

"Why? This is only a classic game of Pin the Tail on the Pony with a few modifications." Crystal said.

"Yeah, only this time….. I'm pinning a tail on a bear." Thunder said, as it reveals Fluttershy's bear friend right in front of him, licking honey from his paw from the honey stand.

"Hey Flare, I found Boorlie trying to bribe one of your employees for your secret recipe." Blaze flew in and said. "But don't worry, I took care of him."

"You never sease to amaze me, brah!" I said, patting him on the head.

"Why you patting me on the head? I'm not a dog." Blaze said.

"I know you're not, Blaze. Here, let me feed you some sesame seeds and rub your head." I offered.

"Well…. I do like sesame seeds." Blaze said as he started eating the seeds from my hoof and I was rubbing his head like a dog until he finished them. "Good boy! Now keep an eye out for Boorlie doing anymore bribes."

"Sure thing, man!" Blaze said and flew off.

"Alright, Flare, I got the fireworks." Engie said with a bunch of boxes.

"Awesome! This will show those Canterlot ponies that we Ponyville folk now how to party, Mareami heat style!" I said mischievously, rubbing my hooves together.

"Why are you rubbin' your hooves together?" Engie asked.

"Mainly because my hooves are just so soft. Wanna feel them?" I asked, sticking my hoof in front of Engie's face.

"Uhh, no thanks. Hey, ya want some lemonade? My treat." Engie said.

"Oh that sounds lovely! Thanks, brah!" I said as I followed him to the lemonade stand.

Meanwhile, over at the cotton candy stand, my special somepony, Crèmepop, was chatting with Lyra and Bon Bon.

"You know something, Crèmepop? You're lucky to have a pony like Flare that can afford all this." Lyra said.

"I'm surprised he has the guts to steal from his shop's funding." Crème said.

"Wait, that's how he got the money for all this?" Bonnie asked.

"Well that, and most of these stands were leftovers from the Fall Festival." Crème said.

"Still though, I dunno why he steals from his shop funding when should be giving us a raise." Bonnie said.

"A raise? C'mon Bonnie, he pays fairly well." Crème said.

"Yeah, to you, since you two are in a relationship. He goes easy on you. Lyra and I keep doing the impossible jobs!" Bonnie said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Crème asked.

"Like that one time Flare got us to work the garlic roll, cinnamon roll conveyer belt." Bonnie said.

A cutaway shows me working the cash register, and one of the customers was complaining; "Excuse me, I ordered a half-dozen garlic rolls 10 minutes ago, what the hay is taking so long?" she asked.

"I apologize deeply. The garlic rolls will be out momentarily." I said. I walked to the back room of my shop and told Bonnie and Lyra who were standing near a conveyer belt and said to them, "What's going on back here? Remember: Each of the rolls has to go into the correct bag. White bags for garlic rolls, brown bags for cinnamon rolls."

"Got it!" Lyra said. I went back up front and the two employees started up the machine, and the rolls were slowly going with the conveyer belt, and they were stuffing the rolls in the correct bags and placed them back on the belt. "Hey, this isn't so hard." Lyra said happily. As moments went by, Lyra and Bonnie were having a swell time putting the rolls in the bags, but as seconds went by, the conveyer belt started going a wee-bit faster, and went from a wee-bit faster to A LOT faster. Lyra and Bonnie were having a rough time keeping up with the conveyer belt, and they couldn't get them all in the bags in time, so they started stuffing the rolls in their aprons and airnets, and they started eating a few, and then a few to A LOT. Just then, Bonnie threw up inside one of the bags, and Lyra was shaking around all dizzy saying, "Uhh… I'm a roll." Then she fainted on the conveyer belt, and rode it and bumped her head on the wall, and fell down. The cutaway ends.

"Hey, Crèmepop! My special somepony!" I said excitedly as I walked to her while carrying some lemonade that Engie got me, and I nuzzled her.

"Hey, Flarey! How's the festival coming along?" Crème asked.

"How ironic, I was going to ask you the same thing!" I said and chuckled.

"It's going great so far! That'll teach those Canterlot ponies not to mess with us!" Crème said.

"Yeah, that's the Crèmepop I know and love!" I said, as I head-locked her and gave her noogies. "Where are those noogies I promised you?"

Crème started laughing and said, "Stop that!"

"Why you saying stop that? You're laughing, that means you like it." I said as I continued.

"You know, relationships these days so weird." Bonnie said.

"If Flare is strong enough, and noogies long enough, he could reach her skull." Lyra said.

"I'm not that strong, Lyra. I'm a unicorn. Unicorns are never strong; well, normally. But you know how hard it is to carry a feather?" I asked.

"Totally." Lyra nodded.

"Not really." Bonnie said.

"Well you're earth pony, what do you know. I bet you don't know what the word 'weak' means." Lyra teased.

"Ooo, ooo! I know!" Crystal yelled out, raising her hoof. "It means seven days."

"Wow, Crystal's smart." I said.

Meanwhile, back with the Mane Six, they were almost to the Crystal Empire. The carriage was small, but they could fit, hardly though. "Are we there yet?" Spike asked.

"Look who's complaining. You got the best seat in the house." Twilight said, glaring at Spike.

"Nah, it would be the best seat if your head wasn't in the way, and there was a shoffer offering me gems." Spike said. Twilight rolled her eyes.

"There it is." Rainbow Dash pointed out. "The Crystal Empire."

"The Crystal Empire don't look too bad. Doesn't look like it's been hit yet, thank goodness." Rarity said. "Wow, it sure looks like tiny from up here."

"Actually, Rarity, we already landed." AppleJack said.

"Then why is Crystal Empire so tiny?" Rarity asked.

"That's not the Crystal Empire. That's just a display." AppleJack corrected her. "THAT'S the Crystal Empire." She pointed out the real Crystal Empire, which is nearly in ruin like Canterlot.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Twilight freaked out.

"The Body of Evil sure is fast." Rainbow Dash said.

"Either that or these guards are too slow." Spike added.

"You think its easy pulling all seven of you?" the guard asked.

"I told Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to fly." Rarity complained.

"I was, until I found out the guards were flying so slow." Rainbow complained.

Twilight sighed. "Cadance, Shining Armor, I hope they're ok." She said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Twilight." AppleJack said, holding her shoulder. "Ah'm sure those two can take care of themselves. We should go look for them." Just then, they all heard a noise that sounded like a ringtone of some sort. "Uhh, who's phone is that?" All of the Mane Six checked themselves.

"It's mine." Spike said, picking it up. "Hello?"

"Spike, brah! How's the Canterlot party?" I asked on the other line.

"It's going great! But we heard there's another party going on in the Crystal Empire, so we're there now." Spike said.

"Crystal Empire's joining in, huh?" I asked. "Well nothing like more compution. We're gonna need something shinny so this party can beat the Crystal Empire too."

"I think there's some gems in Rarity's trunk you can use." Spike suggested.

"Say what now?" Rarity asked.

"Thanks, dude! I owe you one! I'll try to save you some cotton candy." I offered.

"You do that, talk to you later." Spike said and he hung up.

"Flare I assume?" Rainbow asked.

"Who else? Does anypony else ever call me?" Spike asked. The Mane Six all looked at eachother and smiled to him embarrassingly. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Let's just go find Cadance and Shining Armor, and get this quest done already."

Meanwhile, back at the Summer Festival, I went over to Granny Smith's booth and decided to chat with her. "So that's why you shouldn't mess with the Friendship Mafia. You have no idea how much heroic deeds they've done." I said to her.

"Back in my day, mobsters didn't know the first meanin' of friendship. Not just that, they also wore these funny tuxedos and silly hats, and they try to take over cities. Ah remember when a mob used to take over Manehatten. Ah was 16 years old." Granny Smith said.

"Wow, you certainly been through a lot. I said.

"Here's your fritter, dear." Granny Smith said, giving me one.

"Thank you, Granny Smith. Hey, one more question. When do you plan on retiring?" I asked.

"What? Ya think these old bones can't buck up a tree no more?" Granny Smith asked.

"I didn't say that, but…. Perhaps if you put it that way." I said.

Granny Smith glared at me, and I got pretty nervous. Just then she sadly said, "Yer right, ah need to retire. Ah ain't the apple bucker ah used to be."

"Well, thanks again for the fritter." I smiled and said.

Granny Smith whacked me on the head with a cane and yelled, "Now get outta here ya little whippier snapper!"

"Ah, yes ma'am!" I said nervously and ran away, but then I ran back and said, "B-T-W, I'm a BIG whippier snapper, not a little one." Then I ran away again.

"Hey Blaze, ah got a chocolate chip cookie, and ah was wonderin' if ya wanted one?" Engie asked Blaze, as Blaze was stretching out.

"Oh thank you, Engie!" Blaze said as he took the cookie and ate it.

"He found it near a sewage drain." Psyche said as he walked by. Blaze spat it out quickly, and wiped out his tongue.

"Yer welcome." Engie said, feeling insulted. Blaze ran over to the drink stand, and started sipping right out of the soda fountains. The drinks booth merchant kinda stood there and just watched, feeling pretty confused.

I bet you're wondering what I'm doing right now. No? Well too bad, you're gonna know. I was walking over to Peppermint Twist's house and knocked on her door three times and said, "Twist?" then I knocked three times again and said, "Twist?" then I knocked three times again again, and... well what do you think I said?

Twist opened the door and smiled. "Hey, Flare!"

"Hello, Twist. I'm here to ask for the candy canes. Are you done making them yet?" I asked.

"I told you. I keep a special stash over near the Zap Apple Trees at Sweet Apple Acres." Twist said.

"Those I'm saving for Hearth's Warming. Where are the ones I ordered?" I asked.

"You want me to make candy canes for the whole town?" Twist asked.

"Of course I do. I'll pay handsomely!" I said. "Oh and can you make some of those sticky candy canes too? You know, the ones that when you lick, your tongue would get stuck?"

"Frozen ones?" Twist asked.

"They're frozen?" I asked.

"Why else would they be stuck?" Twist asked.

"I dunno, glue? Isn't that why when you lick candy poles it gets stuck on?" I asked.

"No, it's because they're frozen." Twist said.

"Oh that's a relief. But I have to let you know, licking frozen poles and your tongue getting stuck is the least of your concerns. Lots of poles are full of germs, and you'll get sick." I said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Twist said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I forgot why I was here." I said.

"Me too." Twist said.

"You coming to the festival soon?" I asked.

"Yeah in a bit." Twist said.

"Alright, talk to you later." I said and I walked away. As I was walking I started talking to myself. "Ah, Flare Gun, you've really turned into a success! This party totally beats Canterlot party, and probably the Crystal Empire party too. We got the whole town celebrating; we got lots of delicious food, oh and look, lots of Canterlot ponies just got here at the trainstation." I looked at the Canterlot ponies at the trainstation that had very frightened looks on their faces after the chaos that went on earlier today. "Wow, look at their faces. Canterlot party must be a disaster! I better give them a warm welcome." I walked on over to the trainstation so I can welcome the Canterlot ponies to our fair town, and party.

Back with the Mane Six at the Crystal Empire, the girls were looking around the town, and they were all scared; so scared, their crystal glows are gone. "Wow, the Body of Evil must be more hostile than I thought." Twilight said.

"Oh you poor Crystal ponies. As if King Sombra himself wasn't bad enough." Rarity said.

"I can't believe Discord would do this though." Fluttershy said sadly.

"Hey, c'mon, the princess told us he could be brainwashed. He may not be aware of his actions. But if he is, it would be a great excuse to turn him back into a statue." AppleJack said.

"All the fun we had. All we've been through together." Fluttershy said.

"Suck it up, Fluttershy! It isn't over yet. We have to find the Body of Evil, and then we'll find the one who made them like this and give them a piece of our minds!" Rainbow yelled, punching her hooves together.

"I dunno if that's a good idea, Dashie. If we gave them a piece of our minds, wouldn't we be brain damaged?" Pinkie asked. Rainbow rolled her eyes, and they all walked inside the castle, where many of the crystal ponies were gathered together inside. Shining Armor and Cadance were trying to comfort them.

"Shining Armor, you're okay!" Twilight yelled excitedly and gave him a hug.

"Twilie! What are you doing here? This isn't safe for you." Shining asked.

"By orders of the princesses, we're here to stop the Body of Evil." Twilight said.

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" Shining asked.

"Of course we are. We encounted all three of them before, no doubt we can do it again. Besides, it was the six of us that defeated Discord, you and Cadance stopped Chrysalis, and the crystal ponies stopped King Sombra using the crystal heart." Twilight explained.

"We tried our best, Twilight, but even the crystal ponies couldn't stop the Body of Evil from attacking. It weakened them, but didn't stop them." Cadance explained. "This creature is far worse than any of us can imagine."

"C'mon ponies! I wanna see you glow again!" Pinkie said as she was juggling on a unicycle while twirling plates on her head and telling jokes. "Hey, how many haters does it take to screw in a light bulb? None! Haters hate change!" Bu-boom boom psssssh! Shining, Cadance, Spike, and the Mane Five just stared at her.

"Trust me, even I tried to cheer them up, but no such luck." Willow Iceblast said. Willow is Crystal's ancestor, and the only one that stayed glowing when King Sombra attacked.

"Willow Iceblast. You're still glowing." Fluttershy said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what do you know!" Willow said.

"Willow is pretty much the only crystal pony right now that stayed glowing, like when King Sombra attacked the Empire the first time. She's trying to help me to keep the crystal ponies from being scared, and she was only successful with four of them." Cadance said. "This is getting more frustrating than the time Shining Armor started playing Hoofball."

A cutaway shows a Hoofball Game going on in a stadium. An announcer says, "Ok the points are now with the Canterlot Wondercolts with 12 points, and the Manehatten Giants with 8. With only 20 seconds remaining, the Giants have to score one more fieldgoal touchdown to win the game. Our quarterback, Shining Armor has the Cadance ball, and both teams are heading into their positions."

"23! 42! 98! HIKE!" Shining yelled as he threw Cadance across the field to his teammates, and while Cadance was being thrown again, one of teammates got tackled. Cadance just laid there, but out of the flash, a bunch of players dogpile on Cadance, and a buzzard goes off in the background, and the sports fans started cheering.

"Shining Armor throws me once to save the Crystal Empire, and now he's treating me like a Hoofball." The Cadance ball said with an annoyed tone. The cutaway ends.

Just then the ground started to rumble. "Wait a second." Pinkie said with a concerned tone, then she shot the ground with her blaster and the ground started to rumble again. "Ok now this is the part somepony says the cave is collapsing.

"The cave is collapsing!" Willow yelled.

"This is no cave!" Pinkie said.

"Will be both be quiet, please?" Flutters asked frightenly with a squeaky voice.

Just then the roof of the castle gets grabbed on by giant bear fingers, and the roof gets removed completely, as the Body of Evil is up there and they all laugh evilly. The crystal ponies all either scream or faint.

"Oh…. My….. Celestia AND Luna! Both of them!" Spike yelled in shock.

"My most worthy subjects! So nice to see you, after all these moons." Sombra said.

"Wow, so this is what they look like. They don't seem that crystaly to me." Chrysalis said.

"They all seem down at the dumps." Discord said as he snapped up a giant dumpster and dumped garbage on the crystal ponies.

"STOP THAT AT ONCE YOU FEINDS!" Twilight yelled.

"Ah, Twilight! Never thought of seeing you and your friends here. We were just about to head to Ponyville next." Discord said.

"Ponyville?!" Flutters asked.

"Yes, because Chrysalis here wanted Canterlot, and Sombra wanted Crystal Empire, and I want Ponyville." Discord said.

"We couldn't decide what to do first, so we played Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock, a game Discord liked to play, but we only have two arms, and only one of them has fingers." Chrysalis explained.

"So we decided to take down the towns in alphabetical order." Sombra said.

"Chrysalis, Sombra, and Discord? That's not alphabetical order." Pinkie said.

"No, alphabetical order by towns." Sombra said.

"Quick girls! We need to use the Elements of Harmony to stop them!" Twilight said.

"Oh now now, let's not be too hasty! How about we meet back in Ponyville and we'll fight there, hmm?" Discord suggested.

"Ok! See you in Ponyville." Pinkie smiled and waved. The Body of Evil let out once last evil laugh, and they flew away.

"We have to go back to Ponyville!" AppleJack said.

"Well, this was certainly a waste of time. We should've just stayed there and waited for them." Rarity pointed out.

"Good luck, Twilight. You and your friends will need it." Shining said.

"I won't need it, big bro. We're going to succeed, like we always do, right girls?" Twilight asked them with a heroic emotion.

"Mhm!" the girls and Spike nodded.

"Spike, I told you, you're not one of the 'girls'." Rainbow Dash corrected him again.

"I really don't like being left out." Spike said.

"Quick! There's no time to waste! We have to get back to Ponyville!" AppleJack said, and they all ran back to the carriage so the guards can take them to Ponyville.

"Oh no! We're not taking this again. After the speed we went, we're taking the train back." Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, I suppose that makes sense. Besides, riding a train goes easier on my hair." Rarity said.

Back in Ponyville, we were trying to cheer up the Canterlot ponies by getting them to play some of the festival activities. "There we go! Ya're getting the hang of it now, Cesar!" Aqua said.

"My hat collection was destroyed in the attack." Cesar said.

"Ya can always buy more hats. Now c'mon, let's forget about all that, and let's continue throwin' some balls." Aqua said.

"Hey Aqua, how are things going?" Blaze asked.

"Exhaustin'. These Canterlot ponies are as spoiled as a diaper." Aqua said.

A cutaway shows a foal crying because his diaper is spoiled. "WAAAAH! WAAAAH!" the diaper yelled at the foal. "WAAAAH! WAAAAH! I don't know why you're having such a bad day. I'm the one that's full of poo! I'm the one that should be crying! I'm going to be thrown away soon and get replaced, and it's all your fault! So how about you stop being so stubborn and just feel sorry for me?" The foal just sat there in silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought." The cutaway ends.

"How about ya, Blaze?" Aqua asked.

"Well, I did promise my niece to take her mini-golfing." Blaze said.

"But instead she wanted to do the festival activates?" Aqua asked.

"No, she keeps bragging on me taking her mini-golfing." Blaze said.

"Then why don't ya take her?" Aqua asked.

"I can't. Flare's making me watch over the festival while he's in the porter potty next to his shop, and Rainbow isn't here to take her, so she's out of luck." Blaze said.

"Wait a second, there's a porter potty next to Flare's shop?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Why doesn't he just use the restrooms in his shop then?" Aqua asked.

"I dunno man. I just promised him to do this, and I hate to break a promise." Blaze said.

"Well maybe ah can-" Aqua was about to stay, but then Crèmepop appeared and talked over him.

"I'll take her. I don't have anything better to do." Crème said.

"Oh thank you, Crèmepop! But you don't need to do that." Blaze said.

"Of course I do! Candy Cotton is just a little angel! I'd be glad to help!" Crème said.

"Well in that case, thank you!" Blaze said.

"It's no trouble!" Crème said as she walked over to her to take her mini-golfing.

Over at the porter potty, I just finished up in there and got out. "Ahh, much better!" I said to myself.

"You could've just gone to the bathroom in your shop, Flare." Water reminded me.

"Yeah, I know, I'm not stupid." I said.

"Then why didn't you go?" Water asked.

"Have you ever competed in a bean burrito, turnip greens, grapes, hot dogs with chili, peanut butter and banana sandwiches with a galloon of cranberry juice eating contest?" I asked.

"Point taken." Water said. "You could've just said cranberry juice, and I would've gotten it instantly."

Just then my phone started ringing. I took it out of my vest and looked at it. "Oh it's Spike. Gimmie a sec, Water." I picked up the phone and said, "Flare Gun, party animal!" 

"Hey, Flare, how's the party?" Spike asked.

"It's going better than ever, brah! Praise the Wizards!" I yelled. "The ponies from Canterlot joined this party! This proves that the Ponyville Summer Festival is a lot more better than whatever party Canterlot hosted."

"I see." Spike said. "Hey, not to be a party pooper, but the Body of Evil is heading to Ponyville right now."

"The what?" I asked.

"The Body of Evil! A combination of Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra! You have to get the ponies to shelter, or make a defensive force field, and quick!" Spike yelled.

"A combination of Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra? That's has got to be the best mascot I've ever heard of!" I said excitedly.

"Wait, what? No! Dude, you have to get prepared! They could arrive there at any moment!" Spike yelled.

"You're right, Spike, and I will! Thanks for the heads-up!" I said.

"Dude, don't get the wrong idea!" Spike said.

"I'll get the townsfolk ready for them! Talk to you later, brah!" I said.

"No, Flare, WAI-" Spike yelled, but I cut him off and hung up. "I better get the Mayor and tell her to good news! We're gonna have the best mascot in all of Equestria coming to this Festival! I'm so excited!" I ran over to Town Hall to tell her the good news.

Back with the Mane Six and Spike on the train, Spike hung up the phone and sighed.

"Did he listen?" Twilight asked.

"What do you think?!" Spike asked sarcastically.

"You got anypony else's phone numbers in there?" Twilight asked.

"Well I got yours and Rarity's, but that's it." Spike said.

"What are we gonna do? We left in such a hurry we left our cell phones at home." Rarity said.

"I got paper!" Pinkie said.

"Ah, good idea, Pinkie! We can use this to send a letter to Princess Celestia, and she'll protect Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Actually, I was thinking of making paper airplanes with them." Pinkie said.

"Spike, take a letter." Twilght said.

"On it!" Spike took the paper and a feather from Rainbow Dash's wing.

"OW! Keep pulling out my feathers, I might become flightless." Rainbow complained.

Back in Ponyville, the whole town was gathered around in front of Town Hall, and the Mayor was up at stage about to stage her announcement. Engie was talking with Big McIntosh about hosting a pre-show with him before the Body of Evil shows up. "C'mon, Big Mac, we both have one of them western accents. We'd sound great singin' a duet!" Engie offered.

"Nnnope." Big Mac said.

"Are you sure? It'll be fun!" Engie said.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac said.

"Oh you said 'eeyup', that means yes! Yee-haw! So what we gonna sing?" Engie asked.

"Nnnnope." Big Mac said.

"Nnnope? Never heard of a song like that." Engie said.

"Nnnnope." Big Mac said.

"Eeeyup." Engie argued with him.

"Nnnnope." Big Mac argued back.

"Eeeyup."

"Nnnnope."

"EEEE…. YUP!" Engie yelled in Big Mac's face.

"EEEE….. NOPE!" Big Mac yelled in Engie's face.

"Will you two be quiet? C'mon, the Mayor is about to make her announcement." Psyche reminded them.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." The Mayor started. "I am pleased to announce that we are about to have a special guest coming to town!" she said.

"Oh no!" one of the Canterlot ponies panicked.

"No, no, this is a good thing, or so I heard." Mayor Mare said. "In a few moments we will be getting a special visit by a creature so fierce, so terrible, so incredibly creepy, it is with great pleasure that I introduce you to-"

"Stop everything!" Celestia yelled.

"Oh, Princesses Celestia and Luna." Mayor said as everypony in town bowed to them. "This is…. An unexpected surprise."

"On the contrary, we'd thought you would expect us after the unfortunate incident that happened in Canterlot." Celestia said.

"Unfortunate incident? I don't understand." Mayor said. "We were told you having a party up there."

"A party? Who told you that?" Celestia asked. Luna poked her sister's shoulder and pointed with her head towards me. I just stood there, waving.

"Not that surprising." Celestia said. "My most faithful subjects, I am sorry to put you all to receive some false news, but the Body of Evil is NOT a mascot. He is a combination between Discord, a god of disharmony, Chrysalis, queen of the Changelings, and King Sombra, former evil ruler of the Crystal Empire." Celestia explained.

"Wait, so… does that mean…. WE'RE IN TROUBLE?!" one of the townfolk panicked.

"Don't panic everypony." Luna said. "We have-" But everypony just cut Luna off in mid-sentence and they all started screaming and running around like maniacs.

"Everypony! Remain calm!" the Mayor yelled out, but nopony listened to her.

"I don't believe you Flare!" Crystal yelled at me. "You lied to the entire town! How could you?!"

"Crystal, don't blame him, he didn't know." Blaze said. "And we all knew Canterlot was attacked. We've all seen the smoke."

"I thought that was a BBQ!" I yelled. "I didn't know! Besides, if we told everypony Canterlot was attacked, everypony would've panicked. This Summer Festival has made everypony happy, and not worry about what happened in Canterlot. You should be thanking me!"

"Well there's no use for that anymore. Everypony discovered the truth." Psyche said. "But the good news is: the princesses have everything under controlled."

The princesses stood by eachother's side, and they looked at eachother. "You know what to do, dear sister." Celestia said to Luna. Luna nodded, then they both closed their eyes, and their horns started glowing. They started using a defensive spell to create a shield to protect all of Ponyville. Everypony in town stopped panicking and watched the princesses doing what they needed to do: to protect their subjects.

Just as they thought they were succeeding, it was too late. The Body of Evil blasted both princesses right off the stage, and their spell failed. The Body of Evil flew up in the sky, and let out a big roar. Everypony started to panic and run again. But luckily, at the trainstation, the Mane Six came just in time. "PRINCESS CELESTIA!" Twilight yelled as she ran towards her.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I matter?" Luna complained.

"I'm fine, Twilight. You must use the Elements of Harmony against the Body of Evil, now!" Celestia ordered.

Twilight nodded and said, "C'mon girls! We have one shot at this!"

"Oh, we're gonna need a little privacy for this." Discord said as he snapped his fingers, and they all teleported inside Town Hall.

"TWILIGHT!" Spike yelled.

"Aw man, I wanted to see an epic battle!" I complained. "I never saw the Elements of Harmony in action. Have you?"

"Yeah, three times." Spike said.

"Lucky." I said enviously. Inside Town Hall, the Body of Evil laughed evilly.

"Looks like it's time we did our final battle." Sombra said.

"Yes. It is time we got rid of the guardians of Equestria." Chrysalis said.

"Oh we don't think so!" Rainbow Dash yelled at them.

"My, my, we've seem to got ourselves in an impasse here." Sombra said.

"I have an idea! How about we allow to give these six ponies the first shot?" Discord suggested.

"Discord, snap out of it! We're friends!" Fluttershy cried.

"Fool! The only friends I ever need is me, and my chaos!" Discord said.

"This isn't you, Discord! I know it! You're better than this!" Flutters cried.

"Snap out of it, Fluttershy! It is time we got rid of these freaks of nature!" Rarity yelled.

"See? Told you." Chrysalis reminded Sombra and Discord.

"C'mon, girls! It's time we finished this! Elements ready!" Twilight yelled.

"Ready!" they all yelled. Twilight closed her eyes, and used her magic to activate all the Elements. The Body of Evil just stood there. Discord yawned, Sombra rolled his eyes, and Chrysalis scratched her nose. A rainbow connected all of the elements, and finally a giant rainbow popped out and slammed right into the Body of Evil. The three evil foes screamed, making it look like they were defeated. The Mane Six deactivated their elements, and slammed tirelessly on the ground.

"I… I think we did it." AppleJack said as she was catching her breath.

"Wasn't so hard." Rarity said. "Nothing we haven't done before."

"Discord? Are you ok?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the all the smoke in front of her where the Body of Evil was. There was silence in the whole room, but just then, the Body of Evil popped right out again and roared. The Mane Six all gasped.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" Discord laughed. "We were like 'NOOOOO!', and you were like, 'We did it!', but then we popped out and scared you all half to death!"

Pinkie giggled. "That was a good one! You really got us!"

"I… I don't understand. The Elements were supposed to work. Why didn't they work?" Twilight asked.

"Foolish, Twilight Sparkle, thought using the same powers of friendship would actually defeat us."

"HA! When we were modified, we also came with a defensive magnesium! We're now immune against the Elements of Harmony, puny ponies!" Sombra said.

"No! Then how are we supposed to defeat you?" AppleJack asked.

"Looks like you'll have to find another way. Until then…. We must put you six out of the way, so you don't try anything funny." Sombra said.

"What do you mean? You're not gonna ruin my hair, are you?" Rarity asked cowardly.

"No, of course not! You think we're monsters, Rarity?" Chrysalis asked.

"So what are y'all gonna do then?" AppleJack asked.

"Put you all on a curse. You'll all be in a coma, and it won't wear off until somepony defeats us, which will by the way not happen without the Elements of Harmony." Discord said.

"Brace yourself, girls!" Twilight said.

"But if I'm in a coma, I won't be able to host that party I promised Flare!" Pinkie said. "I never break a pinkie promise!"

"You didn't even pinkie promise him, Pinkie." AppleJack corrected her.

"Oh phew! That's a relief." Pinkie said, wiping her sweat.

"Goodbye, Elements of Harmony!" Sombra said as his magic, combined with Chrysalis's and Discord's, they created a huge curse to put the Mane Six in a coma. The six friends all hugged eachother in fear.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together. Our friendship will keep us alive, no matter what!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, I'm scared." Flutters said.

"Well…. You should be." Rainbow said.

"Rainbow!" AppleJack yelled at her.

"What? If we're all gonna be honest here, if we're not gonna be awake ever again, we might as well get things off our chest. I'm scared too." Rainbow said.

"Well, if we're all gonna tell eachother the truth, I-" Pinkie started, but got cut-off.

"Too late!" Discord said, as they fired their curse at the Mane Six. Me, Spike, and the Noble Six were outside, and we all saw an explosion blow up all the windows in Town Hall.

"OH NO!" Spike yelled as he ran inside Town Hall to check on his friends. "TWILIGHT!" Twilight, and her friends were all scattered on the ground, not moving a muscle.

The faces of the Body of Evil all looked down at Spike, and whispered, "Boo." Spike screamed and ran away. The Body of Evil flew right through the Town Hall roof.

"Hear us, Equestria!" Sombra started. "Your precious kingdom has fallen. Your carriers of the Elements of Harmony are now in a coma!"

"Don't bother trying to wake them, because the only way you can wake them is if we're defeated, which we can't without the Elements of Harmony!" Chrysalis yelled.

"As long as we pay attention to what's going on, no power of friendship can ever take us down! NEVER! Surrender your kingdom to us, princesses, and your kingdom will be spared! We'll be back in 24 hours." Discord yelled.

"If this kingdom is not ours, we'll destroy it, city by city!" Sombra yelled. The Body of Evil flies away, leaving behind the aftermath of their attack.

"Oh no!" Spike yelled as he ran back to the Mane Six, with the princesses, and us. "This is terrible! What are we gonna do?"

"We have to take them to the hospital." Luna said. "We have to find a way to defeat the Body of Evil."

"But without the Elements of Harmony, we're defenseless!" Aqua said.

"Holy Wizard of Feelings!" I cried. "This is more upsetting than-"

"Is now really the right time for cutaways?!" Psyche yelled at me.

"Jeez, there's too much drama in this moment. We really need to cheer up." I said.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. The Replacements of Harmony - Part 2

After the Body of Evil attacked Ponyville, lots of the ponies around town were taking shelter inside my trailer. It was really tight in there, despite it being like a TARDIS, if you know what I mean. My fish were even feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Hey look!" Darrel pointed out. "A pony's bum is leaning on our tank."

"That looks more disturbing than funny, Darrel." Dorthey said.

"Why are they all here anyway?" Pearl asked.

"Is Pinkie Pie throwing one of her parties here?" Yoyo asked.

"Yeah, I doubt that, Yoyo." Rainbow said.

"Where's Apollo when you really need him?" Dorthey asked.

"I'm here." Apollo said, hanging on top of the tank. "I've been here for 10 whole minutes. You didn't see me?"

"You're right on top of the tank. We only look up there if somepony is giving us food." Yoyo said.

"Right. Hey, where's Piddles?" Apollo asked.

"Oh, Piddles is sleeping." Rainbow said.

"Yes, I'm sleeping. Don't bother me." Piddles demanded as he was laying down on the rocks at the bottom.

"Hey, Apollo? What do you think is going on outside?" Dorthey asked.

"Oh, it's just a bit of chaos roaming about out there. Something called the Body of Evil is attacking." Apollo said.

"The Body of Evil?" Dorthey asked.

"A combination of the three most powerful foes in Equestria." Apollo said.

"Oh no. Somepony is trying to get in Flare's personal chest." Pearl pointed out. "Apollo, can you stop them?"

"Sure." Apollo said as he flew over to the pony at my personal chest, and started flapping his wings on the pony's face.

"Excuse me, excuse me, pardon me, coming through." I said, as I was going through the crowd of my trailer to get to Water. "Water, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?" Water asked.

"I mean where's my can opener." I said sarcastically. "What do you think I mean?! Why are all these ponies in my trailer?"

"What? It's nice having company. You said you liked company, didn't you? The more the merrier." Water said.

"That's not true, more doesn't equal merrier. If there were 2,000 ponies in this trailer right now, would we be celebrating? No, we'd be suffocating." I corrected her. "Now why are all these ponies here?"

"Well, I might've said your trailer and your shop is indestructible from the outside, so everypony in town started going inside them." Water said.

"Water, this my home, not a storm shelter." I reminded her.

"But these ponies were so afraid of what's going on out there." Water said.

"The Body of Evil is gone, sista, they can return home." I said.

"No, the Body of Evil left town. It's not gone yet." Water corrected me.

"Whatever. I gotta get to my fish. They need to be feeded." I started going through the crowd again until I got to my fish. "Hey, fishies. You won't believe the problems I've been having."

"Oh trust me, we believe you." Dorthey nodded.

"Where's Piddles?" I asked them. "Piddles is sleeping!"

"Yes, I'm sleeping. Don't bother me." Piddles demanded.

"You feeling happy to have so much company?" Darrel asked me.

"No, he's saying this is a waste of space and ponies keep touching his stuff." Rainbow corrected him.

"Alright, let me feed you guy- HEY! Button Mash! STAY OFF MY COMPUTER!" I yelled at him. "You want to play on something? Go play in the Lounge. That there is my personal computer!"

"Wow, I haven't seen Flare this angry since the time Fox announced the depressing news." Yoyo said.

A cutaway shows me in my Lounge (by myself) watching Fox. "Well this is great! After all these lonely months, I get to finally see Animation Domination again!" I said.

"Fellow Fox viewers, this is Animation Domination." The announcer said.

"YAAAAAY!" I cheered.

"We have four new episodes for four awesome shows!" the announcer said.

"Oh, looks like they finally canceled Bob's Burgers. Thank Wizard of Hope for that." I wiped the sweat off my forehead feeling relieved.

"First we have a new episode of the Simpsons." The announcer said.

"As expected." I shrugged.

"Followed by a new episode of Bob's Burgers." The announcer said.

"Oh…. It wasn't Bob's Burgers." I said upsettingly.

"Followed by a new episode of Family Guy." The announcer said. "Then finally a new episode of American Dad."

"Wait a second, where's Cleveland Show?" I complained.

"We're sad to say fellow viewers that the Cleveland Show has been cancelled." The announcer said.

"WHAT?! NO! I'm about to go on a berserk rampage if you don't tell me you're joking!" I yelled at the TV.

"We are not joking." The announcer said. After that I started screaming, and running around, breaking everything in my path, as heavy metal was playing in the background. I ran outside, still screaming, and then I started punching Lucky Clover in the chest multiple times REALLY fast, but as I was doing so, the announcer on the TV said, "But good news! Cleveland is returning to Family Guy, WITH his family!"

Just then, I stopped punching Clover and berserking, and I said happily, "Oh YAAAAY!"

After that Lucky Clover fell to the ground, and the Mortal Kombat voice in the background yelled, "K.O." and the Mortal Kombat victory theme played in the background. The cutaway ends.

"Flare! Hey Flare!" Crèmepop yelled in the crowd.

"Crèmepop! Don't worry, Flarey's coming!" I yelled as I went through the crowd again, found my way to her, and pulled her into the bathroom with me.

"Excuse me? A little privacy, please?" a pony asked while sitting on my toilet.

"You know, nopony even invited you here but my sister, and she's freeloading me!" I yelled at the pony as I took him and threw him outside.

"But I still need to go!" the pony whined.

"You're a horse, you can use the bathroom wherever you want. I need a minute." I demanded as I closed the door and locked it.

"Flare this is getting way out of control!" Crème complained.

"Why are you complaining? This is my trailer, and Water invited everypony in without my permission." I complained.

"It's not that, it's the Body of Evil. Twilight and her friends are the only ones who can weld the Elements of Harmony and stop them." Crème said.

"You know what's weird? I can't figure out if the Body of Evil is a boy or a girl. There are two guys, but one girl, but one body." I said.

"That's not the point. The Mane Six are at the hospital right now, in a coma, and the princesses are really worried. You should head over there and see if you can help in anyway." Crème ordered me.

"Awww, but I don't wanna!" I whined.

"I'm not asking you to do this, I'm telling you! Water and I will keep this crowd at bay, for you should go to the hospital with the Noble Six. I mean, you and your friends are the backups after all, right?" Crème reminded me.

"Yeah, that's true. But Celestia's there." I whined.

"What do you have against her?" Crème asked.

"I don't. I'm just afraid of seeing her. In the past, I kept asking for Luna, trying to give her more attention, but at the same time, I was probably hurting Celestia's feelings, and now I'm too nervous to go near her." I said.

"Flare, if you don't go to the hospital right now, I'll take away your XBUCKS privileges for a week!" Crème threatened me.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I yelled.

"TRY ME!" Crème looked me mischievously.

We just stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds, until I figured out she was being serious. "Kay kay, you win, babe. I'll go to the hospital and see if I can help."

"And no, don't go to the Cider Bar on the way. Go straight there!" Crème ordered me.

"Awww man! Why do you know me so well?" I complained.

"I'm your special somepony. I know everything about you." Crème said, and gave me a kiss. "Now go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I complained as I opened the door and was about to head out. "Hey, who spilled lemonade on the floor?!"

Over at the hospital, the Mane Six were all sleeping on their hospital beds, still in a coma, with their friends and family there to support them. Zecora was also there, trying to figure out the problem. She shook her head.

"Did you get anything?" Luna asked.

"I checked them all real good, but I do not have a clue." Zecora said. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

"Thank you, Zecora. You did your best." Celestia said.

"Oh, Rainbow." Rainbow Dash's sister Candy Cotton moaned next to her bed in tears. "No matter what happens, dear sis, we're always here to support you." After her moaning, she started complaining to Blaze, "Ok, I grieved Rainbow Dash, NOW TAKE ME GOLFING!"

"Didn't Crèmepop take you golfing already?" Blaze asked her.

"She did, but it got interrupted, we were almost at the eighth hole! I was winning!" Candy complained.

"Candy! This is your sister, Rainbow Dash! Show some respect!" Scootaloo yelled at her.

"If you like her so much, why don't you be her sister?!" Candy yelled at Scoots.

"I wish I would!" Scoots yelled back.

"Will you two calm down?! Rainbow Dash wouldn't want you two to be arguing right now!" Blaze yelled.

"You're right, Blaze. Sorry, Candy." Scoots said to her.

"Yeah, sorry, Scoots." Candy said back. She turned to Blaze and demanded, "Now take me golfing!"

"Ah really can't believe this. How can the Body of Evil work with this type of ancient magic?" Aqua asked.

"Ancient magic?" Wind Racer asked her brother.

"These types of curses that takes ponies in a coma has died out centuries ago. Only the most powerful magic-welders can perform curses like these." Aqua said.

"Not even Princess Twilight here knows a magic spell like that." Celestia said. "It should've stayed died out.

"Ooooh, AppleJack! It's too soon! Don't leave us. We need you!" Apple Bloom cried.

"Eeeyup." Big Mac said sadly.

"Why does she have to be in a coma now? She was sooo innocent!" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Uhh, Sweetie Belle, isn't that Fluttershy you're moaning to?" Psyche asked.

"Yes! She was so innocent!" Sweetie cried.

"What about Rarity?" Psyche asked.

"Meh. She was alright." Sweetie said, not caring.

"Hey, we should look on the bright side of things. This Body of Evil isn't as bad as our last town guest." Crystal reminded them.

A cutaway shows Mayor Mare at her desk, crumbling up a piece of paper and throwing it at the trash bin, but a basket ball player was right in front of the bin, and blocks it, and the paper flies right back towards her. "Not in my house!" the player teased, then he ran away laughing. Over at the Laundry place, Shoeshine was folding some clothes and throwing them at her basket, but the basketball player blocked the clothes, and wiggling his hoof at her, and ran away laughing. After that, a taxi carriage driver was riding along the highway, throwing his change at a toll booth, but the player blocks the throw and says, "No, no, no!" Then after Big McIntosh bucked some apples, he threw some at his cart, but the player blocks them and says, "Not today! HA HA HA!" Then finally, at the supermarket, Featherweight picked out a cereal and threw it at his shopping cart, but the player blocked it, and ran away laughing again.

Just then, two guitar players were playing on a stage in the middle of the supermarket, and one them asked the other; "Jimmy, how happy are folks when they save hundreds of bits by switching to Geico?"

"Happy than Dikembe Mutombo blocking a shot." Jimmy said.

"Get happy, get Geico." A TV announcer said in the background, as the Geico logo popped out, then Dikembe slaps the G down and runs away laughing again. "15 minutes can save you 15% or more." The cutaway ends.

As they were all moaning to the Mane Six in a coma, maybe nopony would notice me coming in, or that's what I thought, I tip-hooved in, and Crystal was the first one to notice me. "Flare! Hey, we were wondering when you'd show up!"

"Shhhh!" I shushed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you gonna try to surprise somepony?" Crystal asked.

"Flare Gun, nice of you to join us." Celestia greeted.

"Please, Celestia! I'm sorry, alright?" I begged.

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?" Celestia asked.

"He's probably sorry because of telling everypony there was a party in Canterlot, not an attack, so he decided to make a festival here." Luna assumed.

"Well…. That's one of them." I said.

"It's ok. By doing that, you distracted the townsfolk on what's really going on. Fear is something we cannot have in our fair town." Celestia said.

"I appreciate it, but that's not what I was apologizing about." I said.

"Oh? Why were you apologizing then?" Celestia asked.

"Because in the past, I keep asking for Luna, because after she's been gone for a millennium, and I felt bad that she hasn't been getting much attention." I explained. "I mean, Luna is an awesome princess, but by saying that, it's like I'm saying you're not. I've been trying so hard to give Luna all the attention, and not giving you the respect you deserve. I thought I might've hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings." Celestia said.

"You say that now, but inside you still might be. I'll do anything to make it up to you!" I begged. "I'll get you present. A little something to show it."

"Flare Gun, it's ok." Celestia chuckled.

"No, it's not ok, I have to give you something to show my apologies." I said.

"I'm afraid now is not the best time for that." Luna said. "With the ponies that weld the Elements of Harmony are in a coma, there's nothing we can do to stop the Body of Evil."

"It's too bad. Ah've always thought we'd be protected by these, and it's too bad these are the only ponies that can weld them." Engie said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the princesses have somethin' else we can use." Aqua said.

"I'm afraid there's not, Aquatic Armor; none that I know that is." Celestia said.

"C'mon, let's be honest here." Psyche started. "I'm sure we'll think of something. There's always a way, there's always a weakness. I've never seen a mighty foe that doesn't have a weakness."

"Hey, no matter what happens, we're all together no matter what. I'll stick by your side no matter what." Blaze said. "Unless it has something to do with Mountain Dew, I cannot drink Mountain Dew. Too spicy for us draconians."

"Oh yeah, I second that." Spike said.

"That is some loyalty you have, Blaze Goldheart. Probably just as much loyalty as your wife here." Celestia said.

"Hey, if it makes y'all feel better. Ah got us all some cake at the hospital cafeteria." Engie said. "The most delicious kind, the most expensive!"

"Oh how generous, Engie." Psyche said, taking a piece.

"Yeah, for sure." Wind Racer said, also taking one.

"Hmm… wait a second." Luna thought to herself and just watched us.

"Hey, Candy. Don't worry about a thing." Aqua said, trying to comfort Candy. "Rainbow Dash didn't know what she was up against. It's not her fault."

"But I want her back!" Candy whined. "Who's gonna take me golfing?"

"When this is all over, we'll all play some mini-golf together, I promise. But for now, let's just hope we can find a way to stop this monster." Aqua said.

Candy smiled at hugged Aqua. "Thanks, Aqua. You're too kind!"

"Wow, I'm getting more confused right now than the time I watched The Dark Knight: The Secret of Batman's Bat Logo." Crystal said.

A cutaway shows Batman going back to his mansion after a day of fighting crime. "Well, this is city is safe once again. Your shift is over now." Batman said to his outfit.

"Good." The bat on his outfit said as he flew off his outfit. "I dunno why you use me as a logo, when you can just paint a bat on the outfit yourself."

"I'm not good at painting." Batman said.

"Well, then I expect a raise. Either that or stop the villains from punching you in the stomach." The bat demanded.

"I have a sensitive face." Batman said. "Why else do you think I wear this mask?" The cutaway ends.

We all laughed. "That's pretty funny, Crystal. You really know how to make us laugh, even at the darkest of times." Blaze said.

"It's not dark in here though." Crystal said. We all laughed again.

"ARMOR LOCK! ARMOR LOCK! ARMOR LOCK! ARMOR LOCK!" I repeated myself as I kept doing my armor lock spell.

"Why do you keep doing that magic spell?" Psyche asked.

"It's fun! Armor lock! Armor lock!" I said as I continued.

Luna saw everything that was going on, and knew what had to be done. "I got it!" she yelled. "Celestia, dear sister, I have the solution to our problems!"

"What is it?" Celestia asked.

"The Elements of Harmony are powered by Magic, Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, Kindness, and Generosity." Luna explained.

"What are ya gettin' at Luna?" Engie asked.

"You six!" Luna said.

"Us?!" we all said at the same time. "Jinx!"

"What do you mean? Only these six can use the Elements of Harmony." Spike reminded her.

"Too right, but nopony can use the elements forever. My sister and I use to weld them once, then Princess Twilight and her friends welded them, maybe it's now time for another group of ponies to weld them." Luna suggested.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't think the Scooby-Doo gang should weld them." I suggested.

"I'm not talking about them, I'm talking about you." Luna said.

"Us? But…. We don't represent the magic of friendship." Aqua said.

"In a way, you somewhat do." Luna said, using her magic to take off Rainbow Dash's necklace and giving it to Blaze. "Blaze Goldheart, you show loyalty better than any other I seen. No matter what, you've always stuck by your friends in their time of need; even at their worse."

Blaze looks at the loyalty necklace around his neck and says, "Wow. I guess you're right, Luna."

Luna takes off Rarity's necklace and gives it to Engie. "Red Engineer, your generosity I've seen is certainly uncanny. I've never thought there'd be another who can represent that same element."

"Out all of mah days defendin' the base against the blue team, ah never even thought of the generosity ah didn't know ah had." Engie said, looking at the necklace.

Luna takes off AppleJack necklace and gives it to Psyche. "Psyche Illution, despite being the one that's always being teased in your group, your friends respected you for an important reason: Your honesty. If you've looked up 'liar' in the dictionary, your face wouldn't be there."

"Actually, we don't use dictionaries anymore. We use Wikipedia." Psyche corrected her.

"I can see why you're the one who always gets teased." Luna said, rolling her eyes. She then removes Fluttershy's necklace and gives it to Aqua. "Aquatic Armor, your kindness is not as visible as Fluttershy's here, but it's still there. Despite your past, you've always shown true kindness more than many other ponies out there."

"Wow. Thank ya, princess! This was really unexpectin'." Aqua said shockingly. "Ah didn't think ah was THAT kind."

"You are." Luna nodded. She then removed Pinkie Pie's necklace and gave it to Crystal. "Crystal Iceblast, even at the darkest of times-"

"Wait a minute." Crystal said cutting her off. "Can I get this in green?"

"No." Luna said. "Even at the darkest of times, you, like your ancestor, Willow Iceblast, has made ponies feel joy and laughter in their lives. You certainly have proved yourself to be a true bringer of happiness."

"Are you sure you don't have these in a different color?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sure." Luna said. She turns around, and walks towards Twilight. "Flare Gun, a personal friend of mine; you, like Twilight Sparkle here, never knew what friendship was until you moved here. After all that's happened in your old town, you've never given up hope. You learned quite a lot since you've moved here, and despite all your flaws, you know, I guarantee you know the magic…. Of friendship." Luna removed Twilight's crown and set it on top of my head. "Do you have anything to say, Flare Gun?"

"Yes I do. I wanted to be laughter!" I complained.

"Too bad, Jack! That part is mine!" Crystal teased, sticking out her tongue. "I get to be laughter, and you don't! HA HA HA!"

"Aqua, you wanna trade with Crystal so I can trade with you? Since you're a unicorn, you can do magic." I asked.

"Nope, sorry, Princess Luna said I'm kindness. I don't think it'll work the other way 'round." Aqua said.

"Twilight! Is she ok?" Cadance asked as she entered the room.

"Cadance, hi!" I said excitedly.

"Hey, Flare! Good to see you again!" Cadance said.

"I'm still mad at you though." I added.

"I know." Cadance said, rolling her eyes and chuckling.

Shining Armor ran to Twilight quickly to check up on her. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"She'll be fine; once the Noble Six here will defeat the Body of Evil." Celestia said.

"Hey cool, both Shining Armor and Big Mac are here! Hey, can you two hoof-wrestle? I wanna see which one of you is stronger." I asked.

"Princess, how are you supposed to know that we can handle this task?" Blaze asked.

"We wouldn've given it to you if we didn't think you can do it." Celestia said.

"But the elements failed to defeat the body the first time. What makes you think they'll do it this time?" Psyche asked.

"If you listened to what the body said, they said…." Celestia used her magic to show a flashback on what the body said as it was flying above Town Hall; "As long as we pay attention to what's going on, no power of friendship can ever take us down! NEVER!"

"But we still don't understand." Engie said.

"You'll know what to do soon enough." Celestia said, smiling at them. "Now go, there's no time to waste!"

"We'll do our best, your highness!" Blaze said as we all ran out of the hospital, and back home to pack up our stuff for the road.

"Be careful, Aqua! Make sure you remember your spells." Wind Racer reminded him.

"I won't, sis. Thank ya." Aqua said as he was packing.

"And don't forget to pack clean underwear." Wind Racer reminded him.

"Yes, ah know." Aqua said.

"And don't forget to pack all the food you need, including fruits and veggies." Wind Racer reminded him.

"Thank you, mom." Aqua teased with an annoyed tone. He put on his satchel and ran to his front door.

"AQUA!" Wind yelled.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"I only do this because I care. You're all the family I have left." Wind Racer said.

"Ah know, and ah'll be back; don't worry, Wind Racer." Aqua said as he opened the door and ran outside. Wind Racer just stood there, watching her brother run out to save Equestria. She looked down in worry.

Over at Blaze's house, he was getting all the stuff he needed for the road. "Blaze, are you gonna be ok?" Candy asked.

"I'll be fine, Candy. You'll be staying with Crèmepop. She'll look after you." Blaze said.

"Is she gonna take me golfing?" Candy asked.

"I dunno." Blaze said.

"Blaze, I WANNA GO GOLFING!" she yelled.

"Candy, I wish I can take you golfing, I really do! But this entire kingdom is at stake right now! If I don't go, the Body of Evil would take off Equestria, and we'll never see your sister awake again! Is that what you want?!" Blaze asked.

Candy started to tear up. "No."

Blaze sighed. "I'm sorry I yelled, but this is important. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't so important. Believe me on that."

"I know, Blaze. You represent the Element of Loyality now. You must do your duty to make sure the kingdom is safe." Candy said.

"I knew you'd understand, and don't worry, I'll make sure Crèmepop takes you golfing." Blaze promised.

"Actually, I kinda feel like pool now." Candy said. Blaze facehoofed himself as he continued packing.

Over at Crystal's house, she was having a rough time getting packed, because she wanted to pack EVERYTHING, but she was getting her husband Thunder to pack for her. "Ok, I found your emergency stash of ranch dressing. Is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, I think I'll need my special comb." Crystal asked.

"Got it!" Thunder said as he ran as quick as the Flash to get it, and place it in her satchel.

"My special collection of bowties; I need those!" Crystal said.

"Right on it!" Thunder said as he got the bowties and placed them in the satchel. "Are you sure you can fit anything else in here?"

Crystal looks inside her bag that looks like it's about explode, it has so many things in there. "Nah, I think there's plenty of room. Just move the bowling ball to the bottom, and the tennis racket to the side, I think we'll have plenty of room."

"Why do you need a bowling ball and a tennis racket again?" Thunder asked.

"In case of bowling ball and tennis racket emergencies of course!" Crystal reminded him.

"Of course! What was I thinking?" Thunder asked himself, bopping his head. "Is there anything else you need?"

"My trendy sunglasses." Crystal said.

"Got it!" Thunder said as he took the sunglasses and was about to place them in the bag.

"No! Don't put them in the bag." Crystal stopped him. "I wanna wear them now." Thunder gave Crystal the sunglasses and putted them on. "Wow, look at me. I look like Katy Perry in these!"

"Anything else you need, Katy?" Thunder asked.

"One more thing: my lucky penny." Crystal requested.

"Got it!" Thunder said as he took her lucky penny and placed it in the bag. Just then, the ground started shaking and everything in the bag just exploded, leaving hundreds of knit-knacks, clothes, and other items all over the room.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn've packed the Washing Machine. I'm sure there'll be a Laundry place on the way." Crystal said. "Besides, I can't bring a Washing Machine without a Dryer too."

Meanwhile, over at my trailer, I was almost done getting my stuff packed. "Wow! Another adventure!" Darrel complained. "When is he gonna bring us with him?"

"I have no idea." Dorthey said. "I also have no idea when he's going to kick out all these ponies?"

"Flare, are you sure we can't come with you?" Water asked.

"As much as I'd love you to, this will be too dangerous." I said.

"But we've done lots of heroic deeds. I saved you from my abusing coltfriend, remember?" Water asked.

"Yeah, and I handled myself when Swinebutt's goons captured me." Crèmepop reminded me.

"So why can't we come with you now?" Water asked.

I inhaled, and then said, "Sigh." I shook my head. "Water, Crèmepop, you two are the most important ponies in my life. If I lost you during the mission, how could I live with myself?"

"What if you die?" Water asked. Crèmepop then smacks Water on the back of the head. "OW!"

"If I do, then Crèmepop, you're in charge of the pizza shop. You take control of all the funding, and this trailer will be yours. Everything I have will be yours." I said.

"Oh… that means a lot to me, really." Crème said, smiling and tears in her eyes.

"What do I get?" Water asked.

"You? You'll get a good kick in the flank from Crème, and tell you to move out of my trailer already!" I said.

"HA!" Crème pointed and laughed at Water.

"Aw c'mon, bro!" Water complained.

"You need to learn to take care of yourself. Even if I don't make it, you're still a Gun, and Guns take care of themselves." I said.

Water started to tear up and hugged me along with Crème. "Don't ever say 'if you don't make it'. You will!" Water said.

"You're right; I will! I will be back! I will take down the Body of Evil, and I won't end up in a coma like the Mane Six, because…. I HAVE…. THE POWER!" I yelled as I took out a sword and aimed it towards the air, and lightning struck it.

"_HE-MAN!"_ a chorus sang in the background.

Afterwords, we all met outside and started walking outside of town, where some royal guards were waiting for us. "We were ordered to give you a ride." A guard said.

"Nuh uh. I know how slow you guards can fly, we'd rather take the coach." Blaze said, pointing to another carriage in front of the guard's carriage. We all walked to the other carriage, and the guards just looked down at the ground, upsettingly.

"I wanna drive!" I yelled.

"Oh no, you're not driving again." Blaze demanded. "Remember what happened in our last road trip?"

A cutaway shows me driving a carriage on a highway in the middle of the night, while Blaze is fast asleep on the passenger's seat, and I turn up the radio real loud to the Mess Around by Ray Charles. I was dancing to the music while I was driving the carriage; I pretended I was playing a piano, and I waved my arms across from me like an ocean wave, and even placing my hoof near my mouth making it look like I was playing a trumpet. I did lose track on my driving a couple of times though. As I was doing all that, Blaze was moving around his seat, trying to get comfortable. As the song ended, I tooted the horn, matching the beat. The cutaway ends.

Time went by. I was the one pulling the carriage along with Engie, while the other four were sitting in the passenger seats. "Hey, Engie, talk to me. How do I look with Twilight's crown on my head?" I asked.

"Like a girl." Engie teased and chuckled.

"Really? This crown makes me look like a girl?" I asked. I turned around to the others and asked them, "Does this crown make me look like a girl?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Psyche nodded.

"Listen to you talk, Psyche! Look at your mane style and everything. I think you are a girl." I said.

"I'm not a girl, dude." Psyche said.

"No, he's right. I bet you've been mistaken as a girl a couple of times, Psyche." Blaze said.

"NO!" Psyche yelled. "Well… yeah, maybe…. A little….. so?"

"Hey, maybe after we save Equestria and all that, we'll be getting our own little window art at the castle like the princesses do to all who saves the kingdom." Crystal said.

"Oh yeah, I've been dreaming to get myself to be in one of those windows! Wouldn't that be awesome?" I asked.

"It would." Blaze said.

"Hey, dudes, what would you rather do? Get some artwork of yourself on a Canterlot window with the Body of Evil puppeteering you using strings, or get statue of yourself in an embarrassing outfit, but standing on top of King Sombra's head?" I asked.

"I'd totally pick the embarrassing outfit. At least I'd be heroic." Crystal said.

"I second that." Blaze said.

"On the contrary, being in an embarrassin' outfit can be a bit…. Embarrassin'. Being a puppet would be pretty funny." Engie said.

"Oh yeah, can I change mine to that?" Crystal asked.

"Here, I got a better one." Psyche started.

"Why ya gonna start one on yer own when ya didn't even answer Flare's question yet?" Engie asked.

"Ok fine, I pick the embarrassing outfit, heroic." Psyche said. "Now how about this one? Would you rather wear a dress to a bar, or walk around a mall wearing make-up?"

"I dunno how that affects me. I'm mare, so either is fine." Crystal said.

"Well, this one isn't for you, Crystal. It's for them." Psyche said.

"I'd wear the dress." Engie said. "It would make a good disguise is nopony would recognize who ah am. Besides, everypony would be drunk on cider anyway."

"Yeah ah pick the dress one too." Aqua said.

"I'd go with the make-up, but I'd be carrying an electric guitar or drums or something, so it won't look like I'm being weird, it would look like I'm in a 70s rock band." I said.

"Ok, it would seem that one was a little too easy." Psyche said.

"Hey look up ahead." Engie pointed out.

"What?" I asked.

"Over there. Ah think that's a Changeling." Engie said.

"Oh no, not more of those Changelings. Quick, we must defend ourselves!" Blaze said, getting himself in a fighting pose.

"No, wait. Changelings are normally not alone without good reason. Maybe he or she needs help." I suggested.

"For our energy's sake, I hope ya're right." Aqua said.

"Excuse us?" Engie called out at the Changeling.

"What?" the changeling asked grouchy.

"We're lookin' for where we can find the Body of Evil." Engie said.

"That stupid Body of Evil! I thought Queen Chrysalis was reformed. I was at the attack in Canterlot, but it didn't feel right, so I fled the battle." The changeling said. "Wait a minute, you guys look familiar."

"Well, all you Changelings look the same to me." Blaze said.

"BLAZE! That's racist!" Crystal yelled.

"Wait, I remember you." The changeling said, pointing at me. "Flare Gun, isn't it?"

"Maybe; who are you?" I asked.

"Flare, it's me, Silver Link! Remember?" he asked.

"Wait, Silver Link?" I asked.

"Who's Silver Link?" Aqua asked.

"Remember the time I had to work overtime at my shop because the Changelings wanted my pizza because it was full of love, and I was a Changeling temporarily?" I asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Blaze said.

"This is that same Changeling that collected the pizzas to take back to the kingdom." I said.

"You mean the one we captured because we thought it's been causing pranks throughout Ponyville, but it turned out to be you?" Psyche asked.

"Affirmative! This is him." I said.

"Wow, it's been a while!" Silver Link said.

"It sure is! What are you doing out here all alone, brah?" I asked.

"I had to flee the Canterlot battle. It didn't feel right. I thought Queen Chrysalis was reformed, but boy were we wrong!" Silver Link said.

"It's not her fault. Whatever has caused her to be combined with Discord and King Sombra, it must've raised her anger at attitude. That's what the princesses told us." Aqua said.

"Well, I guess that explains it. The Body of Evil has returned to Chrysalis's castle, that's where they're HQing." Silver Link said.

"Well, whatever is in that HQ, we might be able to find out the one responsible for creating the Body of Evil in the first place." Psyche said.

"Can ya lead us to yer kingdom?" Engie asked.

"You bet! Let's go!" Silver Link said, climbing inside the carriage.

"Don't go anywhere near me, you freak." Blaze said.

"Blaze Goldheart, right? I remember you." Silver Link said, glaring at him. "By the way, Flare; nice girly hat you got!"

"Oh shut up, Psyche!" I said feeling annoyed.

"I didn't say that." Psyche said.

"I know, but you know I like blaming you. Winky face." I said and winked at him.

Back in Ponyville, Crèmepop, Water, and many other pony folk were inside my lounge, playing my XBUCKS without permission. The ponies were chanting; "Crèmepop! Crèmepop! Crèmepop! Crèmepop!" then they all cheered as Crèmepop beat Water at the game they were playing.

"In yo face, Water Gun!" Crèmepop yelled in Water's face.

"Alright, you don't need to be all in my face about it." Water said with an annoyed tone.

"Phew! Well, that was a nice rush, you know?" Crème asked.

"Sure was!" Water said.

"Hey, do you miss Flare at all?" Crème asked.

"Of course I do, but not as much as I don't miss him and his silly Roomate Agreement rules." Water chuckled and said.

"What do you mean?" Crème asked.

"Oh, Flare didn't tell you?" Spike asked.

"Didn't Flare tell me what?" Crème asked.

"Yeah, it turns out if you live with Flare, he sets up a contract. There are things you should do, what not to do, what to put in your mouth, and what not to put in your mouth, what to touch, what not to touch, etc." Water explained.

"Ooooh, it's like his silly Friendship Agreement, right?" Crème asked.

"More or less, except this one's worse." Water said.

"When Flare has one of his sleep overs, he always makes contracts for those." Spike said.

"Well, contract or not, this sure is a comfee couch!" Thunder said as he was leaning on my spot of the couch.

"NO!" Water, Crème, and Spike yelled at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Thunder asked.

"Yeah, you can't sit there." Water said.

"Why not?" Thunder asked.

"That's where Flare sits." Spike said with an annoyed tone.

"Flare isn't even here." Thunder said.

"Yeah, but he's got security cameras all around. If he sees you, well…. There will be consequences." Water said, pointing to the camera.

"Why does Flare like this spot so much?" Thunder asked.

"Well, you see, in the winter that spot is close to the radiator to keep it warm, yet not so close where he sweats; in the summer that spot has a cross-breeze by opening windows there, and there; it faces the TV where it's not direct so he can talk to everypony, yet not so wide that it looks distorted, I'd go on, but I believe I made my point." Water explained.

"Wow. If Flare were here, he'd be impressed." Spike said.

"Yeeeeeaaaaah, no. I'll move from this spot when he gets here. What bad is gonna happen?" Thunder asked in denial.

"Well, don't say we didn't warn you, dude. Don't say we didn't warn you." Water said.

Back with the seven of us in the carriage, it was Blaze and Psyche's turn to drive the carriage because Engie and I wanted to take a break, and we drank some cider together, having a great road trip so far. We were all laughing. "Alright, alright, I got one now!" Silver Link started. "Would you rather have a mop for a mane, or a huge amounts of chest hair?"

"Huge amounts of chest hair. Ah wear a shirt." Engie said.

"Yeah I second that with my armor." Aqua said.

"I'd choose the mop hair if mops weren't so stinky." I said.

"For sure, man, for sure!" Silver Link said.

"Hey, are we almost at your kingdom yet, Silver Link?" Psyche asked.

"Almost there, dude. Almost there." Silver Link said.

"I'm in no rush." Blaze said.

"Uh oh." Psyche said.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Flare, you might wanna see who's up ahead." Psyche said, pointing over to the side of the road, showing Dr. Swinebutt with his thumb out, wanting a ride.

"Hey, do you guys mind I- oh no!" Swinebutt said, facehoofing himself.

"Hello, Dr. Swinebutt." Psyche said.

"I was hoping for somepony to give me a ride to the nearest airport, but I never imagined it would be you guys." Swinebutt said with an annoyed tone.

"What are you doing here, brah?" I asked.

"I was, uhh…. Working on an invention, but the experiment gone terribly wrong, and I need a ride." Swinebutt said.

"You sure ya wanna do this, Flare?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, I mean, this is Swinebutt, the only friend you used to have that stabbed you in the back." Engie reminded me.

"I know, and I'll allow him to ride with us, under one condition." I said.

Swinebutt rolled his eyes, snorted, and said, "Alright, what do you want?"

"You heard of the Body of Evil, right?" I asked.

"Well, I did hear some rumors on my portable radio, but I never heard of such beast in my life." Swinebutt said.

"We'll give you a ride to wherever you need to go, in return of helping us beat the Body of Evil. What do you say, Porky?" I offered.

"Normally, I'd say I would rather use a mop as a mane than work with you." Swinebutt said.

"How ironic, I just made a joke like that not 5 minutes ago." Silver Link said.

"But since I have some lose ends to tie up…. I'll work with you, but just this once." Swinebutt said.

"You're not gonna stab me in the back again, right?" I asked.

"Crimson, I stabbed you in the back already. Why would I do it again?" Swinebutt asked as he hoped onto the carriage.

"Ooooh, just precautionary measures." I said in a high-pitched voice.

"Uhhh, partner?" Engie whispered. "Ah can't believe y'all have agreed to have this pig work along side us?"

"I know what I'm doing, brah. We have the Elements of Harmony. If so happens we'd have to use it against him, then we should be willing to take that chance." I whispered back.

"I have snow cones in my portable freezer if anypony wants some." Crystal whispered.

"Oh yeah? What flavors do ya have?" Engie whispered.

"Cherry and Grape." Crystal whispered.

"Ah'll take grape." Engie whispered.

"I'll take mixture." I whispered.

"Wait…. Why are we still whispering?" Crystal whispered.

"I dunno." I whispered.

"It's no use whispering. I can hear every word you're saying." Swinebutt whispered.

"Quick! Our mission has been compromised, I repeat, our mission has been compromised." I whispered. Just then, Crystal started whispering alarm sound effects. As time went by we made it to the main Changeling Hive and got out of the carriage.

"This is it; this is where the Body of Evil is holding up right now." Silver Link said.

"This place looks creepy." Blaze said.

"Hey, thank ya for your help on gettin' us here, Silver Link." Aqua said.

"My pleasure. Good luck on freeing Chrysalis from this evil curse." Silver Link said.

"Technology, actually." Swinebutt corrected him.

"How did you know it was technology?" Psyche asked.

"Trust me, I can tell technology when I see it." Swinebutt said.

"But you said ya heard it on the radio." Engie said.

"Are you gonna keep pestering me, or are we going to get rid of this monster?" Swinebutt asked.

"Are you coming with us, brah?" I asked Silver Link.

"Sorry, but there some loyal Changelings inside that hive that'll do anything Chrysalis says, even if she has been brainwashed. Only a few several of us are breaking her new brainwashed laws." Silver Link said.

"So I take that as you're not coming?" I asked.

"Obviously." Silver Link said. "But I'll give you some tips. Once you head inside that hive, the way to Chrysalis's throne room is left every five."

"Oh cool, you know poetry!" Crystal commented.

"It's not really poetry, it's a hint. I can't tell you too much. I swore an oath." Silver Link said.

"You swore an oat? Well I hope there's a Hall with that Oat." I teased.

"Not an oat, an oath." Silver Link corrected me. "Now good luck on freeing our queen, and getting rid of the awful tragedy her inner self is experiencing right now. So long, Noble Six." Silver Link flies away.

"You know, Flare, he's right. That crown does make you look like a girl." Crystal said.

"Will you shut it with the crown thing? It's not even mine!" I said.

"It's yours now, partner. All of these Elements are our's now." Engie said.

"Yeah, but… I wanted to save Equestria, but not like this. I don't wanna take the Mane Six's jobs." I complained.

"Well, we can always talk it over with the princesses later. For now, we gotta get inside that cave and find the Body of Evil." Psyche reminded us. The seven of us walked on inside the hive to look for the Body.

"Ew! Looks even more disgusting from the inside." Blaze commented.

"Meh, it's nothing we haven't seen before." Engie said.

"Maybe with this stuff I can clone my own Changeling army…. Hm." Swinebutt thought to himself.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Remember last time you made a clone? It went against you, brah." I reminded him.

"Yeah, no need to remind me of that." Swinebutt said. "Maybe I made a few duds though. I really should've tested out the clone first."

"Maybe you should stick to what you're best at, partner: Makin' robots. Like what ah do for example." Engie suggested.

"I got all the robots I need, 'partner'." Swinebutt said.

"Ok, is it me, or do we keep goin' in circles?" Aqua asked.

"Of course you'd notice that, Aqua." Crystal smirked.

"No, really. I think all we've been doin' is walkin' around in a circle." Aqua said.

"What makes you say that?" Blaze asked.

"First off, I keep our same hoof prints every 20 seconds or so; second, we keep going left, and third, we keep running into Ron Burgundy." Aqua explained.

"On my right is the new Dodge Durango, with up to 360 horsepower." Ron Burgundy said. "On my left... are six horses, with six horsepower. That makes you feel pretty dumb, doesn't it? All six of you can't even come close to what this fine machinery has to offer!"

"This idiot is really racist against horses, let's get outta here." Engie said with an attitude as we all walked away from him, feeling offended.

"The only advantage you have is that you come with bacon!" Ron teased as they were walking. Just then Swinebutt used his mechincal horn to light Ron's bum on fire. He started screaming and running around. "THESE HORSES ARE INSANE!" he yelled.

"I really hate it when I'm called 'bacon'." Swinebutt said.

"You won't get that from me, brah. I may not like you, but I wouldn't go that far." I said.

"And let's keep it that way." Swinebutt said while leaning close to my face.

"Alright, so how do we do this? We gotta stop getting lost." Blaze suggested.

"Wait, I got an idea." Psyche said. "What did Silver Link say?"

"Heck if ah know. Silver Link said a bunch of things." Engie said.

"No, I mean what was that last thing he said?" Psyche asked.

"Make sure our queen gets freed?" Aqua asked.

"No! The poetry!" Psyche said.

"Oh right the poetry, but what did he say?" Engie asked.

"He said: 'Once you head inside that hive, the way to Chrysalis's throne room is left every five.' Now each of these caves has two tunnels, a left one and a right one, which can only mean one thing." I explained.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"You think I know? I'm not good at riddles." I said.

"The way to Chrysalis's throne is left every five." Swinebutt said. "That means we have to keep going right until we reached the fifth tunnel, then we go left. Then we keep going right again, until we reached the fifth tunnel, etc. etc."

"Wow, that was genius!" Crystal said impressively.

"It's child's play." Swinebutt said and snorted. So we did what Swinebutt said, we kept going right until the fifth tunnel. We kept on going until we reached a staircase room.

"Well, it looks like we've taken a wrong turn." I said.

"What do you mean? We're doing fine." Blaze said.

"No, we've reached one of the fifth tunnels, and now look where we are. There's a staircase. The riddle didn't say anything about going up." I said.

"If there's a staircase here, Flare, then that means we've past that riddle and going on to the next one." Psyche corrected me.

"But there's no riddle here. Just…. SHTAIRS! SHTAIRS, SHTAIRS, SHTAIRS!" I said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, remember when the Cutie Mark Crusaders called Fluttershy the Stare Master?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah." Blaze said.

"Well, Donkey from Shrek, is the STAIR master." Crystal said.

"Okaaaaaay, what does that have to do with anything?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to point it out." Crystal said. The seven of us then climbed the stairs and we've reached a tunnel that's collapsed.

"See? Told you we've reached a dead end." I said.

"Well, there's another riddle here." Swinebutt said. "For giant lasers that go shoop, it's from a YouTube video that's a big whoop."

"Hmm…. Shoop and woop." I thought to myself. "Nah, I got nothing."

"Really, Flare? How can you not know?" Psyche asked.

"I don't have to know anything now that our brains over here, Swinebutt, has things under control." I said.

"Flare, you have a spell like that. Your shoop spell." Aqua said.

"Oooooh, that." I nodded.

"So go ahead, partner! Do your stuff." Engie said.

"Yeaaaaaaah, no." I said.

"Why not?" Blaze asked.

"I don't do that type of magic anymore. I keep being called 'God-like', or 'mary-sue'. I don't know what that means, but I know it can't be good. What others don't understand is how hard that spell really is!" I said. "I get exhausted everytime I perform it! I sometimes I regret even discovering that spell in the first place."

"Flare, that spell is your favorite spell." Aqua said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"So you should use it to break down this collapsed tunnel, so we can get to the Body of Evil." Psyche said.

"Magic laws!" I said. "You must obey the magic laws! Magic laws, magic laws!"

"Flare, nopony will judge you any different if you just perform that spell." Blaze demanded.

"I said I'm not going to!" I yelled.

"If you don't, then Equestria is going to be destroyed, and Rainbow Dash will never awaken!" Blaze yelled.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash; is that all you care about?" I asked.

"Flare, you're being very stubborn right now. Now perform your stupid shoop spell so we can get outta here!" Psyche demanded.

"FINE!" I yelled. "But if I'm going to be hated because of my overpowering magic, I'll surgically remove my horn entirely!"

"But Flare, this magic is who you are. If others don't like it, forget about them." Blaze said. "You know how hard it is to perform it. Maybe they're just jealous. Look at Twilight. Look how many magic spells she can do that you can't!"

"Well… I've always wanted to perform the 'walk on clouds' spell, but no matter how much I try, I can't do it." I said.

"See? There you go. You admitted you're not as strong as Twilight. Now just blow up this debris and we can continue with our mission!" Psyche demanded.

"Alright, alright! MOVE!" I demanded. So I got myself into position, stretched out my legs and my neck. I got my horn to aim towards the debris, and I said, "Imma firin'- I don't wanna say that phrase, I'm just gonna do it." I activated my horn, and it started glowing. I was charging it up and was about to fire at the debris.

"WAIT!" Swinebutt yelled, and I stopped.

"What?!" I yelled. "I was in the middle of something!" But then I accidentally activated the spell, shot the laser at the roof and a giant rock ALMOST fell on us. "Swinebutt, you idiot! That was a waste of energy! Now I need to drink a lot of iced tea to get my energy to come back!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Crimson, but I found a secret passageway around the collapsed tunnel." Swinebutt said pushing a button on the cave wall and a secret passageway opens.

"Well then, it would cause a little less attention that way." Aqua said. We all started to walk over near the passageway, but I was feeling a little dizzy.

"You alright, man?" Blaze asked.

"I haven't done that shoop spell in a LONG TIME. Normally I'm used to it, but right now I'm feeling pretty dizzy." I said.

"Here, just lean on me, I'll help you." Blaze offered.

"Lean on you?" I asked in a creeped out voice. "Yeaaaah, I think you should take me out to dinner first."

"Quit being a wiseguy." Blaze said as he took my left front hoof and laid it on his back, and we started walking again. We've been walking for a while, but after all the walking, we've made it to a couple of giant doors.

"This is it. This is Chrysalis's lair, just past these doors." Engie said.

"How you suppose to know that, Engie? Have you ever been here before?" Crystal asked.

"I think I can walk on my own now, brah." I said as I leaned away from Blaze.

"Alright good." Blaze said. But just then, I fell, face down to the ground.

"I hope you all have a better idea than just using the Elements of Harmony against the Body of Evil." Swinebutt said. "You told me when the Mane Six used the Elements against them, they failed."

"Right, the princesses said what the Body said, with the 'as long as we're paying attention' thing." Aqua said. "That probably would have to mean we have to distract them."

"Distract them, huh? Well since I'm the Element of Laughter, I can do it!" Crystal said.

"Nah, it's gonna take a lot more than that to distract them, especially Discord." Engie said.

"Brahs, I think I know just what to do!" I said.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Blaze asked.

"Oh man, Blaze. I'm totally afraid of the answer of that question." Psyche said.

"It's time to bring out the bag!" I said.

"What bag?" Crystal asked.

"I think I know of the bag he's talking about." Aqua said.

"You dudes and dudet ready? It's time to finally defeat the Body of Evil! Mischievous face." I said mischievously.

"I would've never thought we'd be using these again." Psyche said.

But just then, out of the flash, a swarm of Changelings ambushed us. "Ambush!" Aqua yelled.

"What are we gonna do?!" Blaze yelled.

Just then, I started singing, _"Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there."_ I snapped my hooves and a Statefarm agent appeared. "Hey, Steve! We're ambushed by Changelings, and we acquire assistance."

"No problem." Steve said. "When you switch to Statefarm, you get over 5% of discounts right after you enroll, from automobile, house, health, and even Changeling attacks. We got just what you need! All you need to do is sing the jingle again and say what you need."

"_Like a good neighbor, Statefarm is there."_ I sang.

"With a tranquilizer gun!" Aqua said as a tranquilizer gun appeared on his hooves. "Oh yeah, this will do nicely!" Aqua started firing poison darts at the changelings which paralyze them.

"With a bunch of banana cream pies!" Crystal said as pies appeared on her hooves. "Alright! Somepony play Afro Circus in the background." She said as she threw the pies at some of the changeling's faces.

"With a magnify glass!" Psyche said as one appeared on his hoof.

"LAWL! What are you gonna do with a magnify glass, Psyche?" I asked.

"This!" Psyche said as he aimed the magnify towards the sun on a hole on the hive that shows outside, then he tries to aim the rays on the changelings, burning their eyes.

Engie build himself a sentry. "Ah don't need anything from Statefarm, thank ya."

"_I don't have Statefarm, but insurance please assist me."_ Swinebutt sang as Droopy from Looney Tunes appeared with an insurance outfit.

"Peek-a-boo." Droopy said.

"I need some help." Swinebutt said and snorted.

"If you need help, you're going to have to catch me." Droopy said in a low-attitude tone. Swinebutt started chasing Droopy throughout the cave until Droopy jumped in a hole. Swinebutt peeked through the hole, then Droopy appeared in the hole behind him and said, "Here we go again. Boo." Swinebutt turned around and tried to catch him, but Droopy disappeared and appeared in another hole. "Now let's not get nosy, bub."

"And now for the finishing touch." I said carrying a bowling ball, and a bunch of changelings were swarming in front of me. I spat on the bowling ball, wiped it, and I concentrated on the changelings up ahead, about to take my shot.

"Don't try anything stupid, cousin!" Roman yelled next to me. I started rolling my ball towards the changelings and knocked them all down, except one whom was tilting from side to side. I got really nervous, hoping I'd get a strike.

Swinebutt was still chasing Droopy. He looked through one of the holes, and Droopy appeared behind him and said, "And this little piggy went wee-wee-wee all the way home." Then he gave Swinebutt a big kick in the behind. Swinebutt started flying across the cave, and he fell on the ground next to the Changeling pin that was still standing, and the impact of Swinebutt's fall knocked it over, and a giant X appeared on the side of the screen.

"YES! STRRRRIKE!" I yelled.

"It's pretty ironic that strikes in bowlin' are a good thing, but strikes in baseball are a bad thing." Engie said.

"Yeah…. Very." Swinebutt said as he was rubbing his head, and stars were flying around it.

Just then my phone started ringing. "Sorry, brahs, I have to pick this up." I answered the call. "Sup brah?"

"Dude, how are things with the Body of Evil?" Spike asked.

"We're just about to face it. How's Twilight and the others doing?" I asked.

"Still in a coma." Spike said. "Flare, I'm getting really worried. I'm afraid these conditions can be critical. I can't bear on losing Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie…. Or even Rarity." Spike walked over to Rarity and started playing with her hair. "But I suppose being in a coma has its advantages."

"That's the spirit, brah!" I said. "But don't worry; they won't be in a coma for much longer. We're just about done with our mission."

"Hurry." Spike said. "Oh, also, I have this funny picture of your friend Keith; I'll text it to you later."

"Sounds good. Talk to you later, brah." I said, and then I hung up. "C'mon, my friends; it's about time we finished this."

As we were about to head inside the throne room, Spike hung up his phone and checked up on his friends again. "Your highness, are you sure this will help?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It has to." Luna said. "Flare and his friends are the only hope we have."

"I wasn't actually talking about that." Sweetie Belle said. "I was talking about, are you sure putting them in these weird breathing masks are necessary?"

"No. They can breathe just fine. I don't know why they're there." Luna took a look at them and placed her hoof under her chin.

"Just precautionary measures." Nurse Redheart said.

"If you say so." Scootaloo said.

Spike saw Apple Bloom sobbing on AppleJack's chest, and he decided to comfort her. "C'mon, Flare. I don't know how much we can take." Spike said.

"Are you talking to yourself?" Scoots asked.

Meanwhile in Chrysalis's throne room, the Body of Evil was right there, sitting on her throne, and Discord was jugging down cream soda. "JUG! JUG! JUG! JUG!" King Sombra chanted.

Discord finished the whole 2-liter plastic bottle of cream soda, burped so loud that it caused an earthquake, then threw the bottle to the other side of the room and it shattered like glass. "Now I normally like to work alone, but it's been an honor taking over with you two."

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable with all of us sitting on MY throne." Chrysalis said as the throne couldn't take the weight of the Body of Evil, and it breaks.

"I'll fix that." Discord said as he snapped his fingers and created a newer, better throne, that's red, with three of their heads on the top of the back piece of the chair.

"Not bad, Discord." Chrysalis said. "I never liked your magic at first, but I'm starting to get used to it.

"Aww, Chrysalis." Discord said with a high-pitched voice and popping out eyelashes on his eyes, and his eye pupil grows to cute puppy-dog size. "That is the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me. Almost as beautiful as the time I watched Cloverfield."

A cutaway shows Discord watching the movie Cloverfield, seeing all the destruction this beast is creating. Discord just watched the movie with tears in his eyes. "This…. This movie…. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life!" Discord blows his nose. "Who's the celebrity who plays Cloverfield? I must meet them!" The cutaway ends.

"Umm, excuse me?" Crystal asked, getting the Body of Evil's attention. "We're looking for the Body of Evil, have you seen it?"

Discord uses his magic to create an Information Booth. "We may know where he is. I'll just have to ask for your name and phone number, and tell me what he looks like." Discord said coughing up a notepad and a pencil out of his mouth.

"My name is Crystal Iceblast, and my number is-" before she could finish, Psyche covers her mouth.

"We don't have any time for this." Psyche said. Just then as Psyche was laying his hoof over Crystal's mouth, he moved it away quickly, wiped it on his side and said, "Ew! Hooflicker!"

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Chrysalis asked.

"Who dare disturbs our little bonding?!" Sombra asked in a deep voice.

"Inserts answer here!" I yelled heroically.

"Ah, I see." Sombra nodded. "Well, I don't know what your precious princesses are thinking, sending you six here to stop us. The Elements of Harmony couldn't defeat us at first. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Ahhh, Dr. Swinebutt, our good friend!" Discord said excitedly. "How are you?"

"Swinebutt, you know them?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, funny story about that actually." Swinebutt said embarrassingly.

"I don't know how you six didn't notice it at first. He's the one who made us like this." Discord said.

"OF COURSE! Why couldn't we see that before?!" Blaze yelled, bopping himself on the head.

"I knew that." I said.

"You did?" all my friends asked at the same time. "Jinx!"

"You think I'm stupid, Swinebutt? I know I'm not the brightest pony in Equestria, but I do know you, brah." I explained, winking at him.

"Can't argue with you there." Swinebutt said.

"But we'll deal with you later. We have some unfinished business to take care of first." I said.

"The time has come for the Body of Evil to reach its end!" Aqua yelled.

"Yeah, I highly doubt that." Chrysalis said, rolling her eyes.

"It's true! We the princesses wouldn't given this job to us if it wasn't important." Engie said. "We got the Elements of Harmony by our side."

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Use the power of friendship against us?" Discord asked.

"The last six ponies that tried that failed…. Epicly." Sombra said.

"The power of friendship?" Psyche asked. "HA! Yeah, right."

"We aren't using the power of friendship this time." I said.

"Y-you're not?" Chrysalis asked.

"Nope! We're using the power….. of POLKA!" I said as I took out my accordion.

"Polka?!" the Body of Evil all asked at the same time.

"Please tell me he's joking." Sombra begged.

"Out of all other times, I wish he was." Swinebutt said.

"HIT IT!" I yelled as I started playing my accordion, Engie played a tuba, Blaze played a clarinet, and Crystal was playing the drums, and we started playing Polka Power by Weird Al Yankovic. Aqua and Psyche were just dancing as we played the beginning of the song.

Swinebutt facehoofed himself and said, "Not this again."

"What the?!" Sombra said, not knowing what's going on, then Discord's jaw dropped to the ground as we began our song.

"_Yeah, I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want."_ I sang.

"_So tell us what you want, what you really really want."_ Aqua and Blaze sang, sticking their heads out, then back in when they finished.

"_I'll tell ya what I want, what I really really want."_ I sang.

"_So tell us what you want, what you really really want."_ Engie and Psyche sang, doing the same thing.

"_I wanna-"_ I sang.

"_HA!"_ the others shouted in the background.

"_I wanna-"_

"_HA!"_

"_I wanna-"_

"_HA!"_

"_I wanna really really really wanna zigga zigga ah!"_ I sang. On the next part, I sang like there was multiple of me, and it showed multiple of me's on different boxes, multiplying more and more each second I sang this part. _"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)."_ After that, two of me looked at eachother, and then hugged. _"Make it last forever, friendship never eeeeends!"_ I'm back with the others, playing the instruments, and using my magic to give the Body of Evil a present. _"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give (you have got to give)."_ All the faces on the Body smiled when they saw the present, but then Crystal snatches it away from then, and they gasp. _"Taking is too easy-"_

"_But that's the way it is. HEY!"_ we all shouted.

The next part of the song, Psyche and I were at a hospital, moving a hospital bed real fast down a hallway with Aqua laying down In it, and we all went 'ahhhhhh' in the background.

"_I'm not sick, but I'm not weeeeeell." _Aqua sang. _"And I'm so hoo-oooo-ooot, can't ya not teeeeeeeell?"_ I stuffed a spoon-full of medicine in Aqua's mouth and he spat it out. _"I'm not sick, but I'm not weeeeeeell."_ Aqua stood up on his bed. _"And it's a siiiiiin-"_

"_Yes, it's a sin!"_ Psyche and I sang.

"_To live so wee-eeee-ell-"_ Aqua sang, but got cut off after he bumped his head on the lower ceiling of the hospital.

Crystal popped out from behind Aqua's bed, and slid towards the screen, pointing to it. _"Ghetto superstar, that is what you are-"_ she sang. After that, she from far away then leans up to the sky. _"Coming from afar, reaching for the stars."_ She then tangles her hoof around King Sombra's head and points to the sky. _"Run away with me-"_ she then starts squeezing his cheeks, _"To another place-"_ She then hugs King Sombra's head, _"We can rely on eachother, uh huh!"_ King Sombra uses Discord's fingers to flick her away, and then she flies in barrel rolls from one place to another. _"From one corner to another, uh huh!"_

We all did a little instrumental part on the song, and while that was going on, Swinebutt takes off his glasses, wipes them on his labcoat, and puts them back on, still confused on what's going on. _"Everypony…"_ Engie sang.

"_Yea-ah."_ Aqua and I sang.

"_Rock yer body."_ Engie sang dancing out wearing a rock suit.

"_Yea-ah."_ Aqua and I sang.

"_Everypony."_ Engie sang.

"_Rock your body right."_ The three of us sang. _"Friendship's back, ALRIGHT!"_

"I find this quite entertaining." Discord said to his partners while eating popcorn, but then a rock gets thrown on his head.

"_Alright!"_ we sang.

In this next part (pay close attention), Blaze started running fast, then was reading a checklist to the number of crates in the room; he then pops out from a grave, then holds a calendar, turning the pages down; he then walks towards the screen in an open field as day turned into night, then night turned into day. Blaze started singing his part as they matched what he did; _"So don't delay, act now, supplies are running out, but now if you're still alive, six to eight years to arrive, and if you follow there may, be a tomorrow but if, the offer's shun, you might as well be walking on the sun!"_ Then as Blaze sang his next part, he was trampling on Celestia (not really though, but that's what it's shown); _"Might as well be walking on the sun!"_

Our next little instrumental part involved me using a slide-whistle, and the background shown a happy, dancing field, with flowers, plants, the sun, and the clouds moving from side to side as they were dancing with the song, while we were in the field using our instruments. Psyche's part involved him skipping on top of the Earth as it spins around, and he sang, _"Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic. Intergalactic planetary, planetary intergalactic."_ Then four boxes covered the screen one by one showing Psyche doing the same thing, but the voices and pictures are doubled, then tripled, then quadrupled. _"Intergalactic planetary, Planetary intergalactic."_ All the screens got replaced by one big screen, still showing the lines of the boxes in between though, and it showed Engie playing the trumpet.

"_I get knocked down but I get up again-"_ I sang while dancing and playing my accordion.

"_You're never gonna keep me down!"_ the others added in the background.

"_I get knocked down, but I get up again (you're never gonna keep me down)!"_ I sang as Crystal knocked me down, and got up quickly.

"_I get knocked down, but I get up again (you're never gonna keep me down)!"_ I sang as I started pushing on, and tackling Discord's leg, trying to knock him down. _"I get knocked down, but I get up again (you're never gonna keep me down)!"_ Discord moved his leg over, and I get knocked down again.

Blaze started flying back and fourth really faster and sang the next part; _"Quicker than a ray of light!"_ He then flew around the three faces, tricking them into getting their necks tangled together. _"Quicker than a ray of light!"_ Blaze then hovered in one place, glowing his Element of Harmony on all the faces, blinding them. _"Quicker than a ray of li-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yight!"_

Crystal ran over to Aqua, pushed him over and sang; _"I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will!"_ She then ran over to Psyche and pushed him down. _"I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will!"_

Blaze flew down next to me and we provided an 'Ooooooo' in the background.

"_I wanna take you for granted."_ Crystal sang as she saw her Element of Harmony glowed. _"I wanna take you for granted, yeah, yeah, well I will!"_ Psyche then was able to get up, playfully push Crystal back, but then she loses balance and falls on Aqua, whom was also trying to get up.

"_I want something else, to get me through this, semi-charmed kinda life, baby baby-"_ Aqua sang as he got up slowly and started walking towards us, and his Element started glowing as well. _"I want something else, not listen' when ya say: Good-BYYYYYYYE!"_ Aqua sang in a really high-pitched voice; so high-pitched that it shattered Swinebutt's glasses.

Aqua, Engie, and I started dancing on a stage while wearing medieval Polish skirts, and started kicking around singing; _"Doot doot doot, doot do do do. Doot doot doot, doot do do do. Doot doot doot, doot do do do, do do do - do do do do do do!"_ But while we were doing the dance, Swinebutt started to sneak out of the room, and escape our custody, but no one in the room even noticed.

"_There's lots of pretty, pretty ones-"_ Engie started as Psyche and Crystal each grabbed one of Engie's front hooves and pull him up to the air. _"That want to getchya high. But all the pretty, pretty ones-"_ Engie's Element started glowing, then they both released Engie and he started falling to the ground, creating a hole on the floor. _"Will leave you low, and blow your mi-ind."_ Engie took off his hat, showing the top of his head exploding. Right after, him, Blaze, and I were dancing on stage wearing top hats and canes. _"We're all stars now, (in the dope show)."_ Blaze and I rolled our eyes around like 'derp', and stars shined on Engie's goggles. _"We're all stars now, (in the dope show)!"_

All six of us were dancing on that stage with top hats and canes, twirling our canes around, and kicking; then we all sang, _"Mmmbop, do floppa do wop, do be dop ah, do wap, do zap ah dooo."_

"_Yeah, yeah!"_ I sang.

One by one, we all moved our bodies upwards and downwards while holding our canes, and jumped out of the way making way for the next one of us to do the same thing, in the order of me, Engie, Crystal, Blaze, and Aqua, then it all ended when Psyche was revealed, and we sang while we were doing so, _"Mmmbop, do floppa do wop, do be dop ah, do wap, do zap ah dooo."_

"_I smell lotsa candy here!"_ Psyche sang. _"Who's that lounging, in my chair?"_ Psyche ran over to an office chair, whom Crystal was sitting in it, and Psyche spun the chair around getting her to come off, then he jumped on and sat on it while it was still spinning. _"Who's that casting, devious stares in my direction, mama this surely is a dream."_ Just then, Psyche's dream bubble of what he was doing before popped, and it was revealed he was laying on a cloud that started floating down to the ground, and then his Element glowed as well. _"Yeah, mama, this surely is a dream – dig it – yeah mama this surely is-"_

"_Closing time!"_ I sang, as I slid out of nowhere to the spot Psyche and his cloud were at, and when I slid there, Psyche and his cloud slid away from where I'm at, really fast. After that, I was shown in a tavern of some sort, pouring cider in Engie and Aqua's cups. _"One last chance for cider now, so finish your apple or peer."_ I went over to the front door, and changed the open sign to close. _"Closing time, you don't have to go home, but you can't…. stay…. Heeee-eeeere."_ I sang as I pushed Engie and Aqua out of the tavern.

Right after, we all closed our eyes and started floating, and all our Elements started getting connected with eachother with a rainbow, and I continued to sing, _"I know who I wanna take me home. I know who I wanna take me home. I know who I wanna take me home."_

"_Take us home."_ The others all sang.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Chrysalis said worryingly.

We all sang our final epic part of the song, as we all appeared on the screen two by two, starting with Engie and Crystal, _"CAUUUUUUSE-"_ then Psyche and Blaze, _"IIIIIIIT'S-"_ then finally Aqua and me. _"CLOOOOO-SIIIIIIIING-"_ and in the next part, we all shot a rainbow out of our elements and it charged right at the Body of Evil. _"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME (Yeah, it's closing time! We're talking about closing time! It's really closing time!)!" _we all sang as the rainbow finally hits the Body of Evil, then a duh-duh-duh-duhduh, duh duh!

"HEY!" we all shouted, then what showed on the screen was Crystal, wearing sunglasses, and beaded the drums, then spat in one of those spitting cups. The final part of the polka song played as a sonic rainboom-like explosion exploded out of the Changeling hive, and spreaded throughout all of Equestria, making all the Changelings, chaos, and dark crystals disappear, and repairing all damage to all the damaged buildings in Ponyville, Canterlot, Crystal Empire, and wherever else the Body of Evil has gone.

In all of the towns, the pony folk saw the damage being fixed, and they all cheered. Water and Crèmepop opened my trailer doors and saw what happened. "Our Flarey did it!" Crème said excitedly.

"I knew he wou-" Water said, but got cut off as everypony inside my trailer ran outside, trampling Water and Crème in the process. They both stood up, cross-eyed, and full of dirt. "Uhhh, we're ok. My manicure looks ok." Water said as her and Crème moved around wobbly, and then fell back on the ground.

Over at the hospital, Celestia and Luna witnessed the explosion, smiled then looked back and saw the Mane Six waking up. "Uggh! What happened?" Rainbow Dash asked as she woke up all woozy.

"Rainbow Dash! You're okay!" Scootaloo cheered in excitement and gave her a big hug.

"Huh? Oh, right. Of course I'm ok, Scoots! I'm awesome!" Rainbow said. "Now where's that Candy Cotton?"

"Over here." Candy said. "And somepony still needs to take me bowling."

AppleJack woke up next. "Did ah miss somethin'? Ah don't remember ever wakin' up in a hospital bed." She looked over and saw Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith smiling at her with puppy dog eyes. "Why y'all lookin' at me like- OOF!" AppleJack's family all hugged her tight.

"Please, AppleJack, not another word." Apple Bloom said excitedly.

Fluttershy woke up after her. All her critter friends cheered all given her different gifts. "Huh? Oh, this is odd." Angel hopped on her stomach and served her Angel's favorite dish. "Oh, Angel; this is your favorite food. Did you make it all by yourself?" Angel shrugged then giggled. "Oh, Angel. This is the best gift I've ever gotten." She said, giving Angel a hug. All the other critters all just glared at Angel in jealousy.

After that, Shining Armor was waiting for Twilight to get up, but heard Rarity moaning his name. Shining Armor walked over to her to see what she wanted. "Uhh, Rarity?" he said.

"You gotta kiss her to wake her up." Rarity said using the side of her mouth in a high-pitched voice.

"What? No I'm not gonna kiss you." Shining said.

"You gotta kiss her to wake her up. She can't wake up unless she's kissed." Rarity said.

"Hmm, maybe I'll go get Sweetie Belle to do it." Shining said.

Rarity woke up quickly and said in her regular voice, "Huh? What? Oh, it's a miracle! I'm alive, and thank goodness my hair is okay!"

Sweetie Belle excitedly ran over to Rarity and gave her a big hug. "Rarity! You're alive, and thank goodness you're hair is okay!" she then started messing it up.

"AAAH! Sweetie Belle!" Rarity whined.

Twilight moaned and rubbed her eyes. Shining looked over and saw her waking up. "TWILIGHT!" Spike, Shining, and Cadance all yelled in excitement, giving her a big hug.

"Wait a minute? Where's Pinkie Pie?" Fluttershy asked as she saw her bed was empty.

"Uhh, I'm right here." Pinkie said as she was leaning on the wall, eating an apple. "I wanted to wake up, but I was hungry, so I decided to take a little break before I do so."

"Whoa. After the Body of Evil has knocked us in a coma, ah would've thought we'd never wake up." AppleJack said.

"Yeah, I'm kinda confused right now." Rainbow said.

"It doesn't matter!" Pinkie yelled. "We're all fine, and that's what matters!"

"She's right. We are all fine." Fluttershy said. Twilight used her magic to pull all her friends towards her so she can hug them all.

"It worked, I can't believe it worked!" Twilight said.

"Did what work?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh thank goodness you're all ok!" Celestia said feeling relieved.

"We never lost hope on ever seeing you again, but they did it, they were a success." Luna said.

"Who was a success? What happened?" Rainbow asked. "Where's Blaze?"

"It was them who saved you, and defeated the Body of Evil." Celestia said.

"T-they did? But how?" Twilight asked.

"The Elements of Harmony, of course." Celestia said.

"But I don't understand. I thought we were the only ones connected to them now?" Twilight asked.

"It has seemed that we found another." Celestia said.

"B-but, it was the Elements of Harmony that made us friends in the first place. How can we not control them anymore?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah! They were nice and sparkly, and fun to lick!" Pinkie said as she started licking the air.

"I know the Elements did mean a lot to you, but you must know, you're not the only ones that can represent friendship. Anypony can." Celestia said.

"It's in Equestria's nature for friendship to spread." Luna said.

"But what am I gonna use to represent my looks?" Rarity asked.

"You mean our friendship?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah, of course." Rarity said embarrassingly.

"Perhaps maybe you didn't actually lose them, but let's not worry about that right now." Celestia said. "It is time to welcome back our heroes, once they've returned." The Mane Six all looked down sadly thinking they lost the Elements of Harmony to us. Well, this chapter is not over yet.

Back at the hive, the six of us were exhausted, and out of breath, but happy. "We… we did it! We did it, guys!" Engie said.

"Yes, yes we did. I didn't think it was possible though, but we did." Aqua said.

"But Flare, how did you do that?" Blaze asked.

"What? The power of polka? Well, as it turns out, you never mess with the power of polka." I said as I turned around and saw Discord, Chrysalis, and King Sombra regaining their senses after they've separated, and didn't have as much power as they did when they were the Body. "My friends, Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra, even though we've have our differences, I thought I'd let you know….. nopony messes with the power of polka! The power of polka compels you, brahs! THE POWER OF POLKA COMPELS YOU!"

"The power of polka compels you, huh? That's a pretty good phrase! I'm adding that on my Twitter!" Discord said as he took out his phone and updated his Twitter. Chrysalis's and Sombra's phones both vibrated, and they saw Discord's post. "This is probably the best phrase I've heard all day!" he said.

"Unfollow." Chrysalis said as she presses the unfollow button on Discord's Twitter.

"Oh no." Sombra said in worry.

"What's wrong?" Chrysalis asked.

"My life bracelet that the pig doctor gave me has been damaged." Sombra said, checking on the bracelet on his leg. "It was the only thing keeping me around after the innocent in the Crystal Empire."

"What? Nooo!" Discord whined. "You can't go! We were gonna have so much fun together. We were gonna make crystal cotton candy clouds, crystal flying chicken legs, crystal giant smiley face balloons…."

"Actually, you know what? I'm glad to be back at the grave. Farewell." Sombra said as he vanished in mid-air.

"Meh. I have to get this place cleaned up." Chrysalis said as she kicks a piece of debris from one of Swinebutt's inventions. I caught the debris and took a look at the logo on it, which is a black circle with a red 'S', and underneath it wrote 'Swinebutt Industries'.

"Swinebutt Industries." I said.

"Swinebutt what?" Crystal asked.

"Swinebutt Industries. I've seen this name many times before." I said. "I've seen on all of Swinebutt's inventions: The Trixie bot from the Unicorn Games, the brainwashing devices from Chaos Mountains, all of Swinebutt's robots, the giant billboard on the interstate when Blaze, Rainbow and I went to rescue Candy Cotton, and I've seen a couple of giant logos with that name when we went to Magic World to rescue Crèmepop."

"Swinebutt Industries must be the name of the company that Swinebutt makes his inventions from." Psyche assumed.

"Speaking of which, where is Swinebutt anyway?" Engie asked.

"He must've escaped during our song." Aqua assumed.

"We have to go and find him! We cannot allow him to create anymore disasters!" Blaze suggested as he was about to fly out of the room, but I stopped him.

"I doubt he'll be causing a disaster like that again." I assumed. "After the incident with the clones, and now the incident with three powerful disharmony foes, I think from here on out he's sticking to robots, and even if Swinebutt causes another disaster, it'll take him a long time to build a disasterous robot maybe, and we'll see him again long before that happens – IF that happens."

Just then my phone started to vibrate; I took it out. "Oh hey, it's a text from Spike. It looks he send me a picture." I said as I took a look at it and started laughing.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"It's a picture of Keith, past out on my couch." I said, showing her the picture. "They painted his face to look like he's awake."

Crystal laughed along with me, then asked, "Why are there chop-sticks up his nose?"

"Whatever. I'm exhausted. We should head home now." Blaze suggested.

"Allow me to help." Discord offered.

"After what you do to Equestria? No way!" Engie said.

"But hey, I was brainwashed, remember? I didn't know better." Discord acted as a halo appeared over his head.

"I don't feel like walking. Let's just take the chaotic way home." Crystal said.

"Excellent choice! Take my paw." Discord let out his paw and everypony but me grabbed onto it.

"I think you should ask me out to dinner first." I suggested.

"Let's go, man!" Blaze grabbed my hoof and laid it on Discord's paw, and we launched into the sky away from the Changeling Kingdom, as Discord left behind a rainbow trail. Outside the hive, Silver Link saluted to us as he saw us flying away.

Back in Ponyville, we were teleported right in the middle of town. We fell on the ground after the teleportation impact. "Wow, that was some ride." Crystal said, rubbing her head and rolling her eyes.

"Well, we've come back to Ponyville, safe and sound." Aqua said.

"And it looks like the princesses offered a welcome back party for us!" Blaze pointed out. A crowd of ponies was gathered around Town Hall, and the princesses were up on stage with the Mane Six.

"Fillies and gentlecolts: The Noble Six!" Celestia said as the crowd cheered for us.

"Whoa! This was certainly unexpectin'!" Engie said.

"I expected it." Crystal said waving at everypony. The six of us walked over the stage through the opening center of the crowd, and we all walked up and saw the Mane Six smiling at us.

"Congratulations, Flare Gun, Crystal Iceblast, Red Engineer, Blaze Goldheart, Psyche Illution, and Aquatic Armor!" Celestia started. "You have done what nopony has ever done before! You've not defeated one, not two, but three foes in one battle! For your bravery, you are now the new guardians of Equestria! With the Elements of Harmony by your side, you now represent the power of friendship to keep our kingdom safe, and for that we are greatful!"

"Good job, guys!" Pinkie cheered.

"For anypony in the world that could replace us as keeper of the Elements of Harmony, we were glad it was you!" Rainbow said.

"Never doubted y'all for a second!" AppleJack said.

"Thank you!" Blaze said.

"Yeah they look pretty good on us don't they?" Crystal asked.

"Looks like we do represent the power of friendship after all!" Psyche said.

"You sure do!" Twilight said smiling at us. All of us were happy, well… all except me. Something didn't feel right. Something felt out of bounds.

"And, I know you've always wanted this, but while you were gone we got your new window ready!" Celestia added.

"NEW WINDOW?!" we all gasped. One of the royal guards opens some curtons, and reveals the new window of the six of us using the elements and our instruments to defeat the Body of Evil, and everypony cheered. I was still not happy though. I should feel excited, but I really can't. I mean, I got the new window like I wanted, the Noble Six became famous, and everypony loves us, the Mane Six were right there cheering along side us, but we stole their Elements of Harmony, the very thing that connected them in the first place. This didn't make sense to me. I knew what I had to do now.

"Stop! Brahs and sistas, STOP!" I yelled. Everypony continued to cheer, so I took out my megaphone and yelled, "QUIEEEEEEEEEEEET!" everypony stopped cheering immeditaly.

"Ow! Right in my ear!" Psyche complained.

"Sorry, Psyche!" I said still using the megaphone on his ear. He took the megaphone away from me.

"Flare, is everything ok?" Twilight asked.

"No. For once in Flare's life, everything is not ok." I said.

"Right, it's GREAT!" Pinkie cheered. "I know you Flare, I know your tricks!" she winked at me.

"No, everything is not great either." I said.

"Excellent?" Pinkie asked.

"No." I said.

"Fenomenal?" Pinkie asked.

"Will you let me speak!?" I yelled at Pinkie.

"Jeez, what has gotten your shoes in a wad?" Engie asked with an attitude.

"My shoes are not in a wad, I'm upset!" I said.

"What is there to be upset about, Flare? You've saved Equestria." Twilight said.

"Yeah, and you got your own window." Rarity added. "I wish I had my own window.

"You're already in two of them." AppleJack reminded her.

"Oh…. But still. This one's newer and cleaner." Rarity said.

"I'm flattered that we're respected because of this, really I do; it's just….. I didn't feel like we did anything." I said.

"What do you mean, dude? We all did plenty of work." Blaze said. "Besides, you're the Element of Magic, the main one."

"But I don't deserve it." I said.

"Of course you do, man." Blaze said.

"Yeah, after you kicked that Body of Evil's behind, you knew what you had to do to make an awesome success at a task we couldn't do." Rainbow said as she hovered in the sky to say what she needed to say.

"But we don't deserve it because it wasn't us that defeated the Body of Evil." I said.

"Huh?" the Mane Six and the Noble Six said at the same time.

"Ooo jinx again!" Crystal said.

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit confused right now." Aqua said checking his ear.

"How do you know we didn't do anything?" Psyche asked. "The Elements glowed when we knew the time was ready."

"Yeah, we used the power of friendship to defeat the Body." Engie said.

"We didn't use the power of friendship, remember? We used the power of polka." I reminded him.

"Really? I thought ya were jokin' about that?" Aqua asked.

"I don't joke." I said.

"Uhh, yeah you do, all the time. In fact I think you're joking right now." Blaze said.

"I'm not, brah. It wasn't us that activated the Elements." I said.

"If it wasn't us, then who was it?" Crystal asked.

"It was them." I said as I pointed to the Mane Six.

"Huh?" the Mane Six said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Pinkie said.

"Wow, there's been a lot of jinxing today. Is it a coincidence, or are we all connected like the Delightful Children from down the Lane?" Crystal asked.

A cutaway shows the Delightful Children from Down the Lane at a job conference. "Ok, Delightful Children from down the Lane. That's your group name right?" the manager asked.

"Yes, it's been our name that has been chosen by our Father." The Delightful Children said.

"Well if you want this job then I'm going to have to ask for your individual names. Delightful Children from down the Lane won't cut it." The manager requested.

"My name is…. No, my name is…." The Delightful Children said at the same time. "My name is…. Will you let me speak? No, let me speak! She asked me first! No, she asked me first! GAAAH! Why do we all have to share the same mind?! How do we talk individually?!"

"Yeah, this is creepy. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The manager asked.

"Well this is just great!" the Delightful Children complained as they exited the building. "Father's going to kill us when he hears we can't hold down on a job. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea to share one mind. I heard that!" they said angrily at eachother. The cutaway ends.

"How can we use the Elements of Harmony when we were all in a coma?" AppleJack asked.

"Actually, I think I may have an answer to that." Twilight started. "I performed a spiritual spell on us. While our bodies were out-cold, this spell sends our spirits inside the Elements of Harmony. All we needed was somepony to deliver us to where we needed to be so we can perform them." Twilight looked over at us. "But we knew the answer; Discord yelled us the answer: As long as they couldn't pay attention to what's going on, the Elements would be able to defeat them. Then we activate the Elements and we defeated the Body of Evil."

"Wow…. How did you know that, Flare?" Psyche asked.

"You think we know how to use these things?" I asked. "We may represent the same types of friendships as them, but we'll never have the honor to actually use them." I removed Twilight's crown from my head and walked over to Twilight. "I knew it was you that activated this element. I only know computer or video game related magics. It's impossible for me to perform the magic spell that is used to activated this crown. Only you know how to use it, Twilight. It's not just that though, I felt you were there. I felt that you were the one that activated it. I dunno how though, but I felt it." I placed the Element on Twilight's head.

"Yeah, me too." Blaze said as he took off his necklace and walked over to Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow Dash, you were there with me. I felt it. Even though we are married, and I should be saying that anyway, but you know what I mean."

"I sure do, Blaze." Rainbow smiled and said.

"Yeah, Fluttershy. I don't deserve usin' this old thing. Ya're much kinder than I am." Aqua said, giving the Element to her.

"Thank you, Aqua, but I don't think I deserve it either." Flutters said.

"Just shut up and take it." Aqua said.

"Ok now I agree." Flutters said, putting on her element.

"Rarity, ah never knew ah was that generous until ah was told that. Y'all knew it all along." Engie said giving the element to her.

"Well, even though my generosity is nothing compared to my looks, I somewhat agree." Rarity said.

"AppleJack, I'm way too busy to use this Element. How about you take over?" Psyche asked.

"Ya think ah'm not busy too, Psyche?" AppleJack chuckled along with Psyche, and AppleJack laid her arm around him.

"Awww, but this is so shinny and lickable." Crystal complained.

"Sorry, Crystal, it's mine." Pinkie smiled and squeed. "But I think I'll have an alternative for you."

"I can't wait!" Crystal said excitedly as she gave Pinkie her element back.

"So yeah, I don't know why you set up congratulations for us, when you should be congratulating your student, Celestia." I complained.

"Flare, I thought ya apologized to her?" Aqua asked.

"I know, and I am sorry for that, but I'm not sorry for this; and this time, I'm also disappointed at you Luna." I said. Luna was shocked to hear me say that. "Luna, you knew well I don't like to be lied to. The girls deserve these congratulations, not us."

"Flare, calm down, you think the princesses new?" Blaze asked.

"We did." Luna said.

"Yes, it was us that given Twilight that emergency spell in case things went wrong." Celestia said. "But how did you know?" Luna started whistling and Celestia glared at her.

"I don't offer any disrespect whatsoever, your highnesses." I bowed. "I'm really thankful for this, really. It's just….. I don't know why you'd give us these rewards without giving Twilight and her friends some too. Thank you both very much, your highnesses, but no thank you." I turned my back and walked off stage and away from the ceremony. My friends all looked at eachother, and then they did the same thing. Twilight went over to Celestia to comfort her.

Over at my trailer, I was laying down on my bed, facedown. "Is he sleeping?" Dorthey asked.

"No, I think he's just grieving." Rainbow said.

"I was talking about Piddles." Dorthey corrected him.

"Ugh! Yes I am!" Piddles said with an attitude.

Water and Crèmepop were watching me outside my room. "You talk to him first." Water whispered to Crème.

"I'm not talking to him first, you talk to him first." Crème argued with her.

"I'm not talking to first, you talk to him first." Water said.

"I'm not talk-"

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" I asked them while still facedown on my bed.

"Flare are you ok?" Water asked.

"What do you think? I feel betrayed…. Again." I said.

"That's no reason to talk to the princesses that way." Water said.

"I didn't offer any disrespect, I just told them how I felt. But…. Yeah, maybe I did get carried away." I said as I sat up on my bed.

"I thought you walked away, not get carried away?" Crème asked. Water glared at her. "What?"

"It's ok, Flare. Everypony gets these guilts sometimes. When ponies done something and they get rewarded, and they feel like they don't deserve it, it happens to others a lot." Water said.

"They do?" I asked.

"Sure! All the time." Water said. "Like, you remember when I won first prize at the science fair?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, when I found out that my friend Cheese Cake actually made the same type of science project, she felt betrayed and thought I stole the idea from her. I felt so bad that I felt like I didn't deserve the award, so I gave it back." Water explained.

"And what happened next? Did you get a good reputation after that?" Crème asked.

"No. Everypony in the school laughed at me, and called me a quitter. I then found out Cheese Cake didn't actually feel betrayed, she said there was something in her nose. That's why she was making the face." Water explained.

"But I suppose your reputation won't change with us, Flare Gun." Luna said as her and Celestia walked inside my room.

"Your highnesses?! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked.

"Guilty!" Crème said, raising her hoof.

"I know how you felt. I've had other ponies feel that way too over the years." Celestia said. "And I have to say, I don't blame you."

"I apologize for saying those things. I really feel bad." I said.

"Don't, it's ok. We rewarded Twilight and her friends properly, as well as you and your friends. You equally saved Equestria, together." Celestia said.

"Yeah, it feels nice being a hero. But I don't feel like a proper hero. I felt like a delivery boy." I said.

"Well, maybe someday your actual heroic days will come." Celestia said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Hey, I got something for you, Princess Celestia." I said as I went inside my pocket and took out a rock of some sort.

"A rock? That's what you're giving the princess?" Water asked.

"It's no ordinary rock. This one has carvings in it from prehistoric times." I said. "I think if you translate the language, it says 'Buttscratchers are made of wood'."

"Really?" Water asked.

"I dunno, it's a guess." I shrugged.

"It's perfect, thank you, Flare Gun." Celestia said.

"I hope all is forgiven." I asked.

"All is forgiven." Celestia said. "Now I have some unfinished business right now, but my sister here has something for you." Celestia walks out of my trailer and Luna walks over to me.

"I have a present for you, Flare Gun." Luna said.

"Did you wrap it up and put a little bow on it?" I asked.

Luna giggled. "No, but it may not look like much, but it's something I've never given to anypony else before." I hold out my hoof, and Luna places a necklace over my neck.

"I was holding out my hoof, I didn't ask for this to be around my neck." I complained.

"Apologies, but once you hear this, you'd never wanna take it off." Luna said.

"What is this anyway?" I asked.

"Looks like a necklace of Luna's cutie mark." Crème said.

"It also has stars on it." Water added.

"This thing may not be as powerful as the Elements of Harmony, but this is something that may save your life." Luna said. "It's called: The Blessings of the Night."

"Blessings of the Night?" I asked.

"Mhm." Luna nodded. "I was given this to me when I was a foal, but since I'm far too busy in Canterlot right now, and I've been gone a thousand years, I've never had the chance to actually use it. Now, since you've been such a good friend in helping me redeem my name, I'm giving it to you."

"Wow! Thank you, Luna! But what does this thing suppose to do, and how do I charge it up? I don't see a cord or anything." I asked.

"This necklace does not get charged by power, it gets charged by friendship." Luna said.

"Just like everything else around here." Crème said.

"So friends have to charge it up, huh? That should be easy. How do I charge it?" Water asked.

"You touch it." Luna said.

Both Crème and Water grab it at the same time and started arguing over it. "I'm charging it first!" Crème yelled, pulling it towards her.

"No, I am!" Water argued, pulling it towards her.

"No, I am!" Crème argued.

"No, I am!" Water argued.

"You both aren't." Luna said. "Not yet that is. Flare has to do a special deed for each of his friends; then they have to say a good deed that Flare has done for them. While they explain, they touch it, and all of the friendship that Flare has given them in the past, and what they have given him, it all gets stored in here. The more friendships Flare collects, the more powerful the Blessings will get. Celestia and I already charged it up for you after saving Equestria."

"Yeah, I can feel your and Celestia's friendships in here." I smiled and said.

"So what's the reason for this?" Crème asked.

"Like I said, it may save his life." Luna said.

"This is awesome, Luna. Thank you, but you didn't have to do this." I said happily with tears in my eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, Luna. He's taken." Crème informed her.

"I'm giving this to him because Flare will need it more than I." Luna said. I went up to Luna and gave her a hug, and Water and Crème joined in.

Just then, Spike opened my trailer door and said, "Flare, you here?"

"I'm here, brah. What is it?" I asked.

"You have to come to Canterlot! There's something you need to see." Spike said. So we all went over to Canterlot, and when we got there, the window was modified. The Mane Six was included in the art. Their heads were just above the Elements of Harmony that me and the Noble Six were wearing, and we were using our instruments to defeat the Body of Evil.

"Wow! We look amazing!" Aqua said.

"Yeah, ah'm really glad we finally get our own window!" Engie said.

"And they included Twilight and the others." Psyche added.

"I think I look kinda fat in it." Crystal said.

"Well, Flare? What do you think, brah?" Blaze asked.

"I less then three it so much!" I said. "Only one problem though."

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"Why did they have to put the picture in the Royal Guard Mess Hall?" I asked.

Well, that's our premiere of our story. But wait! This new season has only just begun! We still have another 28 new awesome possum chapters to go, and I gotta say, it's gonna blow your mind! I'm gonna put some TNT in your minds, and it'll blow up! Oh, there's only one more issue I had to solve. Later that night, Thunder returned home from the celebration with Crystal.

"Babe, I'm gonna use the hot tub for a little while." Thunder said.

"Okie doki! I'll see you upstairs in a few minutes!" Crystal said as she gave Thunder a kiss on the cheek.

When Thunder went to the backyard to his hot tub, he gasped because the hot tub was missing. "WHERE'S MY HOT TUB?!" he yelled. Just then he saw a note on the ground where the hot tub used to be; it reads: "Dear Thunder, I stole your hot tub. Next time, don't steal my spot on the couch, you jerk. Love, Flare." Thunder smiled and said, "Aww, love you too, Flare!"


	3. Attack of the Clones

It's been a week since our big moment, and a couple of days after the Summer Sun Celebration, but it looks like that moment maybe coming to an end, because we're in big big trouble now! The trouble all started last night at Sugarcube Corner. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were getting all cleaned up for the night, when suddenly their babies started crying….. again! They started playing rock, paper, scissors to see who should be the one to comfort them. They both kept picking rock, and since it was a tie, they both decided to go up to calm them down together. While they were upstairs to calm down their babies, somepony mysterious appeared from under one of the tables, and started stealing the candies and the baked goods, but the thief wasn't quiet about it, and the Cakes ran downstairs to find the thief. The mysterious thief jumped out of nowhere, and stares at them mischievously. The Cakes start screaming, and the thief runs away. They got really upset, and called the town police; the ones that were never seen by human eyes before.

But the Cakes weren't the only ones that experienced thievery. Over at Sweet Apple Acres, there was a thief inside the farm, stealing some cider barrels, and crates with other apple products inside; plus Big Mac's plow. Somehow the thief was trying to get noticed, because it was making so much noise, and it woke up the family. AppleJack, Big McIntosh, Winona, and Granny Smith bursted into the barn, wanting to defend their products. AppleJack was carrying a rake, Big Mac was carrying a spade, and Granny Smith still had her blind fold on, and was carrying spoon to defend. "Y'all get off my lawn ya wipper snappers!" Granny Smith cried.

"Granny, there's only one of them." AppleJack said. The thief showed his face, and ran off. AppleJack was in shock after she saw the face of that pony. "It can't be!" she said. Winona chased the thief out of the Apple property, and the thief got away.

Another thief snuck into Carousel Boutique and started stealing the gems, the sewing machines, and the dummies. I can understand why a thief would want a sewing machine and dummies, but why the gems? Unless the thief was a dragon, that would probably be the case; although the thief wasn't a dragon, I can tell you that much. The thief was making so much noise, but Rarity sleeps with ear plugs on, and a blind fold, which seems to be a pretty riskful move when you're trying to sleep. You may get peaceful sleep, but what if thieves break into your home? Opal woke up though, and saw the thief, and then she hid in a pile of clothes on the floor in fear. I don't know what the big deal was for the thief, because the thief TRIED to get Rarity's attention. The thief tried to wake her up by playing trumpet, a drum, an air horn, and even an obnoxious cell phone ringtone. The thief was concerned to why Rarity didn't wake up, but then she saw the ear plugs on her ears. The thief removed the plugs, and made noise which woke Rarity up. Rarity got frightened and screamed. The thief showed thier face at her, which made her faint in shock. The thief left the shop shortly after.

The next day came, and Psyche just got up and drank some coffee, but then there was a knock on his door. He sighed and said; "Oh that better not be Twisted Sister again!" He complained.

A cutaway gag shows Psyche a few weeks ago, answering to a knock on the door, who was De Snider and his band on the other side, and he yells; "YOU WON THE DE SNIDER WEEKEND!"

"WOOOOOO!" Another pony yelled from behind Psyche. The entire band runs inside, turning up the volume of the stereo, and started dancing in his living room, knocking everything over, and throwing food on the ground. One of the ponies stands on top of a speaker and shouts; "I WANNA ROOOOOCK!" He jumps off the speaker and fellyflops on the floor.

"What is going on here?!" Psyche asked.

_"Call 1-800-STEAMER!"_ De Snider sang.

"I'm good!" The pony that bellyflopped off the speaker said in pain.

Just then a pony that works at Stanley Steamer comes in, and cleans up Psyche's carpet, and the TV announcer says in the background; "No one cleans the rock 'n' roll out of your carpet like Stanley Steamer; for carpet, wood, and tile!"

_"Stanley Steamer gets YOUR HOME CLEANER!"_ De Snider sang, as the Stanley Steamer van drives by. The gag ends.

Psyche opens his front door, and a couple of Royal Guards were standing outside. "Can I help you with something?" Psyche asked.

"You Psyche Illution?" one of the guards asked.

"We represent the Canterlot Royal Guard." The guard said.

"Duh! It's pretty obvious, bro! He can tell by our armor!" the other guard reminded his partner.

"Y-yeah, can I help you with something?" Psyche asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Illution, but you'll have to come with us." The first guard said.

"Going where?" Psyche asked.

"Canterlot prison, awaiting your trail." The guard said.

"TRIAL?! For what?!" Psyche asked.

"For attempted robbery." The guard said.

"But I didn't attempt any robbery!" Psyche confusingly said.

"Yeah, we have many reports saying you did. Come along quietly, sir." The guard said, as they led Psyche to their carriage.

Wasn't just Psyche that was arrested. Aqua was taking a shower when suddenly, the guards bursted through his bathroom door and yelled; "FREEZE, AQUATIC ARMOR!"

"Do ya mind?! Have any of ya heard of knockin?!" Aqua complained. The guards just stood there, looking at eachother, and one of them knocked on the door that was already kicked opened. "Come in." Aqua said in a disturbed tone.

After Aqua was arrested, they arrived at Engie's house and knocked on his door. Engie opened the door and said; "Yes?"

"Red Engineer? Please come with us." One of the guards asked.

"Ya have a warrant?" Engie asked. The guard showed the warrant to Engie, and he said; "Oh…. Ah see…. Well, if that's the case; ah hope ya realize y'all are at a house with- A BUNCH OF SENTRY GUNS IN HIS LAWN!" Engie pushes a button on his remote, and a bunch of sentries pop up, and aimed their sights at the guards.

"Sir, it's going to take a lot more than a bunch of turrets to hold us hostage." One of the guards said.

"What do ya mean?" Engie asked.

"You hold us hostage, a bunch of reinforcements will show up and take you by force." The other guards said.

"Ya sure 'bout that? Not if ah just shoot ya now!" Engie smirked.

"You wouldn't dare!" the first guard stood up to Engie.

"Oh yeah? TRY ME!" Engie shouted, and pressed another button on his remote to signal the guns to fire at the guards, but only water squirted out of the guns, and spun around Engie's lawn. Engie felt really embarrassed. "Oh would ya look at that! Ah accidentally activated mah sprinklers." Engie said embarrassedly.

After Engie was arrested, Blaze was next. Blaze was flying high in the sky with speeds over 120 mph, and that was his cruise speed! He's probably going as fast as Comcast internet service! Well…. I dunno about you, but that connection is fast for me. I dunno, I never tried AT&T, so I can't explain if that speed is even faster. Hey, any speed is better than Dial-Up on a Windows 98 computer! Now as Blaze was flying by, some royal guards were flying just as fast as him. "You Blaze Goldheart?" one of the guards asked.

"I could be." Blaze said.

"You'll need to come with us." The other guard said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Blaze asked.

"Attempted robbery. Please come along quietly." The first guard asked.

"Sure, I'll do it…. If you can beat me in a race to Cloudsdale power plant! Ready, set, go!" Blaze yelled as he flew really fast. One of the guards takes out a tazer and just electrocutes Blaze.

"We don't have time to race with criminals." One of the guards said.

"I didn't even do anything!" Blaze yelled as he was getting tazed.

"Don't say 'I didn't do anything', it's no use saying that. It never works." The guard explained.

Blaze was done for, now all that's left was Crystal Iceblast, whom was sharing a chocolate shake with Thunder. "Crystal Iceblast?" the guard asked Thundy.

"No, I'm Black Thunder. That's Crystal Iceblast." Thunder said, pointing at her.

"Good job, Thunder. You just got your marefriend arrested, and ruined her trust." The guard teased as he hoofcuffed Crystal.

"THUNDY?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Crystal cried.

"I didn't know! What did you do wrong?" Thunder asked.

"NOTHING! But one thing's for sure, Thundy…. I blame you for whatever is going on here." Crystal said, as the guards took her away. Each of my five closest friends have each been arrested, and taken to the prison in Canterlot, but the thing was, I wasn't arrested unlike them, and I didn't even notice until I was told. Rainbow Dash was flying through town, kicking some of the clouds away, when suddenly her cell phone rang. Her ringtone was 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' from Wizard of Oz. Wow, that's pretty embarrassing! I would've thought she had a rock 'n' roll song?

"This is Rainbow Dash! Your day just got 20% cooler!" Rainbow Dash said, as she answered her phone.

"Dashie…. I…. I have a bit of a problem." Blaze said. As soon as Blaze explained his situation, one of the only ponies she can turn to was me. She flew to my shop, and flew inside fast. "Flare? We have a big problem here! It turns out some friends of yours have been- are you reading?"

She was right, I was reading a book. I held up a hoof signal, telling her to wait a second, and after a few seconds, I turned over to get her attention. "Hmm?"

"Well, this is certainly a change. I didn't know you started reading on your free time." Dash said, feeling impressed. "Welcome to the egghead club, Flare!"

"I didn't read this by choice, the magic 8-Ball told me to." I said, showing her my 8-Ball.

"Magic 8-Ball?" Dash asked.

"Yeah, I was going through my personal chest, to check on my old stuff, and I found my old 8-Ball! Instead of making my own decisions, the 8-Ball is going to make my decisions for me, Dashie!" I said.

"Cool! Anyways, did you hear the news about the Noble Six being arrested?" Dash asked.

"I dunno, let me ask the magic 8-Ball! Oh magic 8-Ball, did I hear that the Noble Six got arrested?" I asked it, and then I started shaking it, and it gave me my answer. "No, I didn't."

"Seriously?" Dash asked.

"Well the 8-Ball actually said, 'How about asking someone that'll actually know the answer?' But I knew what it meant." I said.

"Flare, FOCUS for a second! Your friends got arrested by the Canterlot royal guard, and are now being taken to the Canterlot prison! You need to go and see them!" Dash said.

"Alright, sure. Magic 8-Ball, should I go see my friends at the prison?" I asked it, and shook it and it gave me my answer. "It says; 'Ask me again tomorrow.' Alright then, maybe I'll see them tomorrow."

"UGH! C'mon, Flare!" Dash groaned, picking me up, and started flying me all the way to Canterlot so I can see the Noble Six. Before we were there, each of the Noble Six were talking to their most beloved companion.

"Blaze, how can this happen to you?!" Candy Cotton asked Blaze in a worried tone, chatting with him behind a glass.

"I don't know, Candy. I just don't know! Something is definitely up." Blaze said.

"Well, when you finally get out, I have an awesome new trick to show you! Rainbow taught me how to barrel-roll while holding a barrel of water, without spilling a drop!" Candy said.

"A barrel of water? Isn't that pretty heavy?" Blaze asked.

"Unfortunately, Rainbow is only making me hold a BOTTLE of water while I'm doing the trick." Candy complained.

"Really?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, it sucks, doesn't it?" Candy asked.

"Umm…. Yeah, I guess so." Blaze said.

"Aqua, I don't understand. How is it that they don't allow armor polishers inside prisoners?" Wind Racer asked.

"Ah've been tryin to find that out, but they think it's a prisoner escape tool. Really? How can a polishers be considered a prisoner escape tool?!" Aqua complained.

"Somepony used one to clean the steel bars, and he cleaned them so good, they're as clear as glass, and were more breakable." One of the guards said.

"Ah don't know how that is possible." Aqua said with a derp-look on his face.

"Oooo, Psyche! Why are you in here?! They won't let me come in and hug you!" Pinkie complained.

"It's ok, Pinkie. You can try hugging me on the glass." Psyche suggested.

"That won't be the same at all! I tried hugging the bronies through the glass, but it never seems to work." Pinkie explained.

Psyche started to chuckle. "Yeah, bronies. Yeah, those, ummm….. they're a type of bird, right?"

Pinkie giggled. "Psyche, you're so silly!"

"Says the sillier one." Psyche teased.

"So I got 294 bits with me. You think that's enough to bail you out?" Thunder asked.

"Thundy, don't waste our money on getting me out." Crystal said.

"You think I can survive out there all by myself, Crystal?! You know how hard it is to find another special somepony?! I'm gonna be miserable and alone for the rest of my life!" Thunder panicked.

"Well that isn't good at all. Quick, Thundy! Bail me out of here! NOW!" Crystal demanded.

"Will you two relax?" Engie asked. "Thunder, Crystal bein in prison won't affect yer relationship at anyway."

"Oh…. That's a relief!" Thunder said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Sure is! Can't be stuck in this filthy place alone! They expect us to share a toilet in here!" Crystal noted.

"Oh that is disgusting!" Thunder said.

"Well, your relationship won't change, as long as Thundy doesn't forget you, and leaves you in here." Engie noted.

Crystal gasped. "Thundy, you better come and visit!" she demanded.

"Don't worry, Crystal! I'll be here every day! I ain't leaving you here alone. I love you, Crystal!" Thunder said, holding his hoof against the glass.

"Awww, Thundy!" Crystal smiled, and placed her hoof on the glass with his.

"Hey, just be lucky y'all have somepony to visit ya, Crystal. Nopony came to visit me!" Engie complained.

"Wow, this is very shocking." I said to Rainbow. "Seeing all my friends in jail! Oh, look, even Consuela's son is doing time." I pointed out.

"I see you soon, Rodrico." The Hispanic maid said to her imprisoned son.

"Si, mama." Her son said, and they both hung up their phones, and Consuela sprays Windex on the glass, and cleans it. So I went over, and I sat down with Blaze to see what went on with him.

"Sup brah?" I asked him.

"Terrible, man. I can't fly in jail, you know." Blaze complained.

"Ok, why is it that you always talk to Blaze first?" Engie complained.

"What happened, brah? It's not like you to commit a crime." I said.

"I don't remember doing a crime at all." Blaze said. "I guess, that was some heck of a party, huh Flare?"

"You were at a party last night?" I asked.

"No, I wasn't really. I was making a joke. If you don't remember commiting a crime it must mean you drank a lot of cider at a party or something. You know what happens when you drink too much cider, right Flare?" Blaze asked. I just stared at Blaze, and made a sarcastic laugh, which sounded like two quick in-hales. Blaze just sighed and facehoofed himself, shaking his head. "Can't you let me have anything, brah?"

"Hey, you're the one that's in the Wonderbolts! I've been trying to get in that group for ages, but for some reason, Spitfire won't let in." I complained. A cutaway gag shows me in the Wonderbolts Academy, in Spitfire's office.

"I'm sorry, Flare. But you're really not Wonderbolt material, so I'm going to have to ask you to go." Spitfire said.

"Why not?!" I asked.

"First of all, you're not a Pegasus, you're a unicorn." Spitfire said.

"But I do have a jet-pack." I said.

"That was the second thing I was going to say, the academy isn't the wealthiest organization in Equestria. We can't afford gas." Spitfire said.

"Oh…. Well, I guess that explains it." I said, turning in my badge.

"I can't believe Flare got to be lead pony as well!" Rainbow Dash complained. The cutaway ends. Soon after, I went to Aqua and had a talk with him.

"So they wouldn't let you have an armor Polisher in there?" I asked him.

"A what?" Aqua asked.

"A Polisher." I said. You see, he was confused because instead of 'polisher', like nail polish, I said 'Polisher', like Poland Polish.

"Umm…. Ah dunno, Flare." Aqua said.

"So what happened? Why are you in here?" I asked.

"Ah dunno! Ah was takin a shower, then the guards bursted in and arrested me!" Aqua explained.

"Did they have a warrant?" I asked.

"Yes they did." Aqua nodded.

"Maybe you were using up all the hot water. If that was the case, it explains it." I said.

"Um, yeeeeah, I doubt that." Aqua said.

"Well what could the reason be? That would pretty much be your crime. Using up all the hot water." I said.

"Ah was arrested for stealin." Aqua said.

"So yeah, I was right. You were stealing all the hot water in town for yourself!" I said.

"Sure, whatever ya say, mate." Aqua said, wanting to end the conversation.

"Of course whatever I say! I'm so smart!" I said. After that, I went over to talk with Psyche next. "Psyche, brah, what are you doing in there without me?"

"I was wondering the same thing. How can we be arrested, but not you?" Psyche asked.

"You're not suppose to go to prison without me, man! We're cell buddies, remember?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem that way right now. It sure is quiet without you though at least." Psyche smiled.

"Aww, Psyche! All the quietness in there, you must really miss me don't you?" I asked. "Don't worry, brah! If I can't get you out, I'll get myself arrested, so you won't have to decent into madness with all the silence!"

"Oh I can hardly wait." Psyche said sarcastically.

"So how did you get arrested?" I asked.

"I just woke up this morning, had some coffee, then the guards knocked on the door and arrested me." Psyche said.

"Did you make that Stanley Steamer cutaway like I told you?" I asked.

"Yes I did." Psyche nodded.

"Alright good! That's another gold star on your chart! One more, and you get that free keychain!" I said, placing a star sticker on a 'Favor chart' with each of my friend's names on them. I have the most stars, because I do most of my own favors more than anypony.

"Huzzah!" Psyche said.

"You're not Luna. That's minus one gold star." I said, removing the star from his name. After that, I went over to Crystal, but she was too busy nuzzling on the glass with Thunder. I just awkwardly went over to Engie to talk with him.

"Ah know, ah find that pretty awkward too." Engie said.

"So what are you charged for?" I asked.

"Well ah was charged for thievery, but then ah was charged for attempted hostage situation." Engie said.

"Let me guess, you tried using your security to stop the guards, but you ended up using your sprinklers." I assumed.

"NO….. maybe….." Engie said.

I just glared at Engie, then I took out my Magic 8-Ball and asked it; "Magic 8-Ball, how should I respond to this?" I shook the ball, read it, and then I took out a garlic roll and smashed it on the glass.

"What was that?" Engie asked.

"I tried to stuff a garlic roll in your mouth, but it seems this force field is in the way." I said.

"Ya mean the glass?" Engie asked.

"No if it was glass then I would either be seeing blurry, or drinking a nice cool iced tea right now." I said, as I started to stare into space, thinking about that iced tea. "Hmmm!"

"Uhh…. Are you alright, partner?" Engie asked.

"I'm doing great, why?" I asked.

"So are ya gonna find a way to help us out of here?" Engie asked.

"But of course! But first, I'm going to get myself some iced tea! Not like one of those fruit-flavored iced teas! Freshly brewed! Mmm, mmm!" So I just turned around, and I walked out of the jail so I can get that iced tea.

"I hope Flare helps us out of here, and finds the real criminals behind this." Aqua said.

"Just him?" Psyche asked.

"No, by himself he ain't gonna do well, but if the Mane Six go on and help him, that might be our only solution." Blaze said. So I came back eventually with some iced tea, and a snow-cone, because I wanted a snow-cone too. Mixture flavors!

"Where have ya been?" Engie asked.

"Me? I told you, I was getting some iced tea, but at the same time I wanted some snow cones." I said.

"Flare, we need ya to go to the Mane Six." Engie requested.

"Look, I can't always keep going to them for help. We can take care of ourselves!" I said.

"Ya think we can take care of ourselves while we're in here?" Aqua asked.

"Flare, you gotta go to them. They're our only hope if we're to get out of this dreadful place!" Blaze said.

"Perhaps I could, perhaps not. Let me ask the magic 8-Ball!" I said as I took out my 8-Ball and asked it if I should go to the Mane Six for advise.

"Ugh!" Psyche groaned and facehoofed himself.

"Alright, I'll go!" I said. "The ball said, 'I wouldn't bet on you', but I knew what it meant.

It meant you couldn't do this by myself, and right now, the Mane Six are pretty much the only ones that can help?" Aqua asked.

"Actually, I thought it meant I should go play Roulette while wearing red and white polka-dotted bowtie while gnawing on a pretzel stick looking like it's a cigar, but your idea sounds better!" I said.

"Good. Now, we're going to be on trial tomorrow morning at 10. You think you can get this done by then, brah?" Blaze asked.

"Hey you rhymed! Alright, I'll do my best. But I should really do that bowtie and pretzel stick thing." I thought.

So I went back to Ponyville, and went over to Golden Oak Library to ask for the Mane Six's help. "Twilight, you've been reading that book for days now, I think you should take a break." Rarity suggested.

"I can't take a break right now, Rarity." Twilight said. "I have to find out about this chest from the Tree of Harmony, and where to find the keys. I'll look all week without break if I have to."

"I dunno, maybe you're just reading it upside down." Pinkie said from behind Twilight's desk. "Here, let me help." Pinkie flips the book over to her direction and says, "There we go, that's better!" Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to flip the book back over to her direction.

"Twilight, Celestia and Luna said that finding these keys will take time." Spike said.

"Exactly! They'll obviously show up at a random time during our adventures." Rainbow Dash said.

"And I believe we'll find out what's in that box during the season finale." Pinkie said.

"Pinkie, you just get weirder and weirder each day." Rainbow commented.

"Maybe, or maybe you're getting less weirder and weirder each day. Ever thought of that, Dashie?" Pinkie asked while leaning close to Rainbow Dash's face.

Meanwhile, I started knocking on Twilight's door. Knock, knock, knock; "Twilight?" Knock, knock, knock; "Spike?" Knock, knock, knock; "The other five?"

"Awww, why did Flare have to put me in 'other'?" Pinkie whined.

Spike walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Flare! What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you not want me here?" I asked offendedly.

"No, of course not!" Spike said. "I mean... yes? Wait, how am I suppose to answer that question? Is it yes or no?"

"Come in, Flare." Twilight said.

"Thank you, princess." I said as I walked inside.

"Flare, you don't have to call me that. I don't like it when my friends call me that." Twilight said.

"Exactly. That's why I did." I said.

Twilight rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you need?"

"I know you girls are obviously busy with your six-key chest that's obviously going to open in the season finale after the Equestria Games episode." I said.

"See? Told you!" Pinkie said. Rainbow Dash facehoofed herself.

"I am so confused right now." Fluttershy said.

"But I need some personal help." I said.

"Well, shoot, sugarcube; y'all can always ask help from us." AppleJack said, placing her hoof around me. "After findin' out yer friends turned out to be trespassin' criminals, it must be really hard bein' alone."

"You see, that's the thing. They're not trespassing criminals." I said.

"Don't be in denial, partner. It's ok." AppleJack said.

I moved AppleJack's hoof off my back and said, "What you don't understand is, it's not their faults. I never told you girls this story, but when I went to Mareami to rescue Crèmepop from Dr. Swinebutt, there was actually a reason why he kidnapped her. He was doing cloning experiments of me and my friends. He needed hair or blood samples to make them. He was able to make the clone of me. His name is Darth Flare."

"Wait, wasn't that your name when Discord cursed you back in Chaos Mountain?" Rarity asked.

"Ok, first of all: it wasn't a curse, it was one of Swinebutt's mind controlling devices." I said.

"And the second of all?" AppleJack asked.

I paused for a second and thought. "Oh. There is no second of all. I don't know why I said that."

"Flare, sometimes I don't get a word you say. You're confusing me more than the time Twilight and I went to go find the crystal heart and had to walk up that hundred story staircase." Spike mentioned. A cutaway shows him and Twilight climbing the stairs to the tower where the crystal heart is when King Sombra was attacking, and Spike tiredly asked; "Who the hay... puts a crystal heart... on hundred flights of Luna-damned stairs?"

"C'mon, Spike. Maybe the crystal heart... maybe it's made of chocolate." Twilight teased and tiredly chuckled, and Spike glares at her. The cutaway ends.

"So yer sayin' Swinebutt made an evil clone of you?" AppleJack asked.

"Yes." I said. "Later on, Darth Flare betrayed Swinebutt, and stole the clone samples from him; and now, I believe he created the clones of my friends himself, and are now ruining my friend's lives."

"Flare, I'm sorry, but... Princess Celestia told me that cloning yourself is only a myth." Twilight said.

"Yeah, unless you use the Mirror Pond which has been sealed up after an 'unfortunate innocent'." Rainbow said, glaring at Pinkie.

"What are you looking at me for?" Pinkie asked.

"What we're trying to say is: Cloning evil versions of somepony cannot be done." Twilight said.

"You're bluffing. Please tell me you're joking with me, Twilight." I begged.

"I wish I was." Twilight said upsettingly.

"Seriously? C'mon, any of you believe me?" I asked.

"Oh, I can believe you if you want me to." Fluttershy offered.

"But do you believe me though?" I asked curiously.

"Well... I... no." Flutters said sadly. "You're not mad are you?"

"Of course not. Alright fine, I don't need your help. These clones maybe too dangerous for you to handle anyway. Sorry, I even came to you." I said upsettingly.

"We're sorry, darling." Rarity said.

"It's ok." I said. "I know you have your own affairs to deal with, and I won't keep you from it."

"'Ey, Flare? Quick a question: Umm... we didn't see you when the Everfree Forest was attackin'. Where were you durin' that time?" AppleJack asked.

"Oh that time? I didn't really care for the vines attacking the town. My friends and I were too busy planning Doctor Whooves' birthday party." I said. A cutaway shows the my friends and I decorating my shop with birthday decorations.

"Oh this party we have in plan for the Doctor is going to be really fun!" Engie said.

"Yeah, I was looking forward for this for a long time." Psyche said.

"Hey, did any of ya even notice what's goin' on outside?" Aqua asked.

"What? Those spikey things? Relax, the Mane Six will take care of them. They always do." Crystal said.

"Alright! Everything looks perfect!" Blaze said. "Alright, let's go pick up the Doctor. Can't have the party without the guest of honor!" When we got outside, the vines from Everfree were attacking the town, but we didn't care about them, despite all the ponies screaming and being tangled by them.

"Alright, so the Doctor should be right oveeeeeeeeeer... here!" Engie said, pointing to an empty spot on the ground.

"Hey, where is he?" Blaze asked. "The Doctor always parks his TARDIS here."

"Wait, there's a note." I said as I picked it up from the ground and read it. It reads: "Gone for the 50th Anniversary Special. Please leave me some cake."

"Awww, but we got the party set up for him already!" Blaze whined.

"Hey look what I found!" Crystal said, holding up a cane of some sort with a ruby on the bottom and Twilight's head on the top.

"Oh my Faust!" Blaze complained as he facehoofed himself. "I am so tired of seeing references to that cane. If I see that cane again, I'm going to punch somepony in the face."

"Whatever. I'm gonna keep it!" Crystal said.

"Ah dunno why everyone cares about that cane so much. Ah love this princess robe." Engie said as he was wearing Twilight's robe that Discord made for her. The cutaway ends.

So as I failed to gain help from the Mane Six, I lost hope of gaining help of finding the source of these shenanigans. I decided to just go and find the source by myself. I'd rather not, but the magic 8-Ball told me to. I started off by going to Sweet Apple Acres to gain information of what the apples saw. Unfortunately, the apples couldn't tell me what they saw, counting they can't communicate with me in anyway other than falling on my head, or choking me after the juice inside goes down the wrong pipe, so instead I had to talk to the Apples who ran the farm.

I went up to the door, ran the doorbell many times until Granny Smith answered the door. "Yeah, yeah! Ah hear ya, ah hear ya!" Granny said as she opened the door. "Hello, dear! Ah'm so glad y'all have come! Come in, come in, ah made pie!"

"Thanks, sista! I could use a little pie to help my thinking! What kind of pie did you make?" I asked an obvious question, as I followed her in.

Just then, Granny starts hitting me in the head with her cane saying, "Hello? Hello? Anypony home? Think, Aqua! Think!"

"Ow! Ow! I'm not Aqua! I'm Flare!" I corrected her.

"Eh? Ya unicorns always look the same to me." Granny said, as she walked into the kitchen to get the pie.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked her with an offended tone. Don't worry, I wasn't really offended, this stuff doesn't really bother me. Besides, all senior citizens are racist.

"Don't worry, dear! Sit, sit! Have some pie, and ah'll tell you of the time ah met mah husband." Granny said, as we both sat on the table, and she started cutting me a piece of apple pie.

"Actually, Granny, I need to ask-" I was about to say, but she interrupted me.

"Celestia rests his soul, that stallion was a true gentlecolt! Ah sure do miss him a bunch!" she said.

"That's great, but I got something to-"

"Aww, ah remember when he asked me to go to the Grand Gallopin Gala with him. It was the most romantic night of our lives!" Granny said, interrupting me again.

"Granny, I-"

"Oh hush now, Aqua, let me finish mah story!" Granny said. So I just let Granny Smith tell the rest of her story, but she kept blabbering on for hours and hours, and I started to really get bored and tired. I'm quite surprised she didn't notice that my mind was somewhere else because I had that obvious look on my face that I wasn't really listening to her. My mind was so into space (SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE! Heh! I had to do that!), Winona came up to my face and started licking my nose. I don't feel comfortable around dogs, but my mind was nowhere right now. Oh... wait, did I just say it was in space? Well, space and nowhere are kinda the same.

After a while went by, I looked up to the clock which said 3:49, I used my magic to change the clock to 7:00. "Oh would you look at the time, Granny Smith! I'm so sorry to interupt your story, but this is the time I normally feed my fish, so I really better get going now." I lied.

"Well then! Time really does fly when yer havin fun! Have a good night, Aqua!" Granny said.

"You too!" I said, as I ran off as quickily as I can out of the orchard, and I headed over to Sugarcube Corner to ask the Cakes their side of the story. I went inside, and I almost stepped on Pound Cake. "Well, I'm pretty ashamed!" I said.

"Good afternoon, dear! What can I do for you?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Well first, you should keep a closer eye on your kids. I almost stepped on ol Poundy here." I complained.

"Goodness! I am so sorry! He wanders off pretty good for his age!" Mrs. Cake said as she picked him up.

"I envy Pumpkin. When I was a baby, I only knew one spell. She knows alot! I wouldn't be surprised if you put her in Celestia's school." I said.

"Well, Carrot and I have been thinking that, and putting ol Poundy here to Flight Camp." Mrs. Cake said.

"Possum grade awesome!" I said. "Anyways, I need to axe you a few questions."

"Axe away, but be careful how you swing!" Mrs. Cake teased.

"Funny. So, about the robbers from last night." I started.

"How did you know about the robbers?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Are the robbers back, honey?" Mr. Cake asked, jumping out of nowhere with a big spoon.

"Really, Mr. Cake? You use a spoon as a weapon?" I asked.

"Oh it's pretty effective, trust me." Mr. Cake said, lowing his guard.

"Your microwave is pretty effective too; it helped Spike and I travel in time once. So, do you two have any information about the robbers from last night?" I asked.

"Well..." Mrs. Cake started, but got interrupted by her husband.

"Oh you would love that, wouldn't you?" Mr. Cake asked.

"Lawl what?" I asked.

"It's always questions, questions, questions with the cops! Why don't you all just mind your own business? Ask the criminals questions, and leave us be!" Mr. Cake yelled as he grumpily walked upstairs.

"What was that about?" I asked Mrs. Cake.

"I am so sorry, Flare. My husband has been so grumpy after the robbers broke in. What's ironic is, they didn't steal anything." she said.

"It's understandable, and- wait, what? Did you say 'didn't steal anything'?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"Rarity said the same thing to me. A robber broke inside her shop, but didn't steal anything." I said.

"Could it be, Engineer again?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"No, she said it was Aqua, but I'm telling you, it wasn't them! They're innocent!" I said.

"I know they're your friends, Flare, and you're really upset and wanting to help them get out, but we just have to face the facts that it was them that trespassed." Mrs. Cake said.

"NO! I keep saying, no! It was evil clones of them!" I yelled. "When I was rescuing my marefriend, Cremepop over at Mareami, Dr. Swinebutt made an evil clone of me, and now the evil clone of me has made evil clones of my friends, and they're trying to ruin them!"

Mrs. Cake sighed, and held me close to her. "Flare, dear, I know you feel in doubt right now. Why don't I make you a nice cup of hot tea? My treat!"

"UGH! SUPER GROANS!" I yelled. "Tea isn't going to help solve my problem! Tea is for when I'm upset, I'm not upset! I'm outraged!"

"So... hot cocoa?" Mrs. Cake asked.

"YES!" I yelled and slamed on a table. "With marshmallows!" So, Mrs. Cake made me a hot cocoa on the house, and after all the outrage I experienced today, I just wanted to go home.

Meanwhile, Water and Crèmepop walked on over to my trailer, carrying a bunch of shopping bags and giggling. "You think Flare will love these ear rings?" Crèmepop asked.

"Of course he will!" Water said.

"I'm just so glad that I made myself even prettier than before." Crèmepop said.

"Crème, Flare would always think you're pretty." Water said.

"That is true." Crèmepop said.

"Regardless, it's a fact! You're beautiful!" Water said.

Crèmepop giggled. "Thank you, Water!"

"I'm dead serious, you're gorgeous! Flare is lucky to have a mare like you." Water said.

"Water, stop! I'm sure there are many other mares that Flare would think are more attractive than me." Crèmepop said.

"Are you kidding? I'm surprised the whole town didn't hit on you!" Water said.

"Flare thought Pinkie was prettier than me when he went out with her." Crèmepop said.

"Flare doesn't care about looks; he cares about the humor the most. Flare kept saying how awesome you were, but he thought you were just too good for him." Water said.

"You really mean it, Water?" Crème asked.

"If I didn't mean it, I would've said 'kidding' after I said that. Duh! Don't be a dummy!" Water said in an obvious tone.

"Hey! Who you calling a window model?" Crème complained.

As Water and Crème approched my trailer and went inside, they both heard Imperial March playing really loud in my bedroom.

"Oh no!" Water complained.

"What's wrong?" Crème asked.

"That's Flare's 'I'm angry, and I'm about to destroy the planet' music." Water said in an annoyed tone. "C'mon, let's just hang in the Lounge for now."

"Wait, if he's upset, shouldn't we talk to him?" Crème asked.

"Shouldn't we talk to him? Have you learned nothing in this past year you've known him for? You know most of his anger is nonsense." Water said. Regardless, Crème just turned around and walked over to my door and opened it. I was sitting on my desk, using my computer wearing an afghan. By that, I didn't mean the computer was wearing the afghan, I was wearing it.

"You ok, sweetie?" Crème asked me.

I just turned around and glared at her. "There's ominous music playing, and there's an afghan over my head. I dunno where you're from, but where I'm from, that means I'm not doing ok." I said.

"You want me to make some tea?" Water asked.

"Tea is for when I'm upset, I'm not upset. The Noble Six were framed and sent to prison. I'm outraged!" I said.

"So... cocoa?" Water asked.

"Mrs. Cake made me cocoa already." I said.

"Wow, normally cocoa cheers you up this must be serious." Water said.

"UH, YOU THINK?!" I yelled at her sarcastically, then I jumped on my bed with my head on my pillow.

"Yeah, this is serious. He never puts his head on the pillow he keeps his hind hooves on." Water said as she turned off the music. She and Crèmepop both sat down on the sides of my bed to help cheer me up.

"What's wrong, baby?" Crème asked as she started rubbing my back.

"No! Don't rub up, my fur will be all messed up! Rub downwards." I demanded.

"Sorry." Crème said, and started rubbing the opposite direction. "So what happened to the Noble Six? Why did they go to prison?"

"Because of the evil clones Darth Flare made!" I said.

"What did they do?" Crème asked.

"They broke into certain places around Ponyville, didn't steal anything, and just revealed who they were, and ran away. Now the Canterlot Guard arrested all my friends and took them to prison." I explained.

"Why would they do that?" Water asked.

"Probably to ruin the lives of my friends, and I think I'm next!" I said.

"Why don't you ask for help?" Water asked.

"Nopony believes me, sis! I tried reasoning with the guard, the Mane Six, other ponies around town, but nopony believes me! They think this whole 'clone' thing is a bunch of nonsense!" I complained.

"We believe you. Don't we, Crème?" Water asked.

"Yeah, we saw Darth Flare with our own eyes!" Creme said.

"You guys were there, of course you believe me. Nopony else believes me because they never seen a clone before. Dr. Swinebutt was the first to ever successfully make them, or so I know of." I said.

"Then get Swinebutt to help you." Water suggested.

"Are you mad?!" I yelled at Water.

"I'm not mad, I'm just concerned." Water said. "Why would I be mad?"

"No, I mean are you insane?!" I yelled. "Swinebutt's not going to want to help me! Even though Darth Flare did betray Swinebutt, Darth Flare is still doing what he wants, to ruin the lives of me and my friends!"

"If nopony else will help, we'll do this ourselves then!" Crème suggested.

"That's the plan. I've been doing it myself, but nopony is cooperating with me in giving me enough information." I said.

"We'll just have to try harder then." Water said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What's with this 'we' business?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.

"Aren't we going to help?" Crème asked.

"Negetive." I said.

"Can you at least think about it?" Water asked.

"Uhhh- No!" I said.

"Why not?!" Water whined.

"Because, like I said during the disharmony beast crisis, it's not safe for you!" I said.

"Oh phoey, Flare!" Water whined. "Oh! Phoey Flare, that sounds pretty good."

"Come on! We've been through these situations before. Remember when Swinebutt captured me?" Crème asked.

"Yeah, and remember when I saved your flank when Fonz was totally owning you?" Water asked.

"Those were different. We're talking about SIX evil clones right now! We're not talking about an abusing stallionfriend, or a psycho pig!" I said.

"And what makes the clones any different?" Crème asked.

"You know that my friends and I can take care of ourselves, well these clones have the same exact powers and intelligents as us, but just evil! If they get a hold of you, you won't stand a chance." I explained.

"Like it or not, we're coming with you, and that's final!" Crème demanded.

"That's right, Flarey! We know we mean the world to you, but at the same time, you mean the world to us, and it's our duty to keep you safe just as much as it's your duty to keep us safe." Water said.

"Sigh." I said. "Alright, fine. You two can come, but you must follow my lead and all times! Do whatever I say, and don't wander off." I demanded.

"We read you loud and clear, Mr. Bossman!" Water said.

"Just so we're clear, I'm only letting you go because the magic 8-Ball here told me to." I said.

"Fair enough! Now where shall we start?" Crème asked.

"Because they need to keep clear of the Noble Six during their arrest, I doubt they're still in town." I said.

"So I guess we start off at the transportation centers. Bus station, trainstation, or airport." Water said.

"Not airport, too risky. Airport's got so much security, and I know these clones aren't stupid enough to enter a place full of feds." I said.

"So it's either the bus station or trainstation." Water said.

"Most likely trainstation. Let's start over there." Crème recommended. So the three of us went over to the trainstation, and walked on over to the conductor whom was standing there with his pocket watch.

"Excuse me, sir? We need some information." Water asked him.

"Water, please. I told you, I wanted to do all the talking." I demanded.

"But of course! What can I do for you ponies?" the conductor asked.

"First, mind I ask, why are you looking at a pocket watch?" I asked.

"To keep a close eye on the time. Next train arrives in 3 minutes." The conductor said.

"Alright, but do you think you need to look at that watch, when there's a clock right there on the wall already?" I asked. "Not to mention, the clock tower is just right over there?" I pointed to the south.

"Look, I'm just here to do my job. Is that all you need?" the conductor asked.

"Yeah, pretty much! Thanks for your time!" I said as I was about to walk away, but Water stopped me.

"Wait, Flare! What about the clones?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, right!" I said as I finally remembered the main reason why we were there. "Have you seen any ponies come by here that looks like this?" I asked the conductor as I showed him a picture of Twilight, Spike and his former pet phoenix.

"Well I know that one is Princess Twilight Sparkle before she was princess, the dragon looks familiar, the phoenix, never seen an actual phoenix before in my life." The conductor said.

"No, I'm talking about their species. One of my friends is a pony, a dragon, and a phoenix. I was wondering if you seen one of them come by here." I asked.

"Uhhh…. Ok, what were you saying again?" the conductor asked.

"A pony that's part dragon, and he has phoenix powers. Have you seen that pony?" I asked, still holding the picture up.

"Flare, I think you'll need to give more details than that. Not everypony knows who Blaze is." Crème said.

"Alright, fine." I said, as I put away the picture and took out another one that showed an ice machine with the word BLAST on, and it's located at the Crystal Empire.

"Ok, that's the Crystal Empire, an ice machine, and it has the word blast on it." The conductor said, observing the picture. "So one of your friends is an ice machine that transported to the Crystal Empire?"

"NO! This is my friend's name! Crystal Empire, ice machine, the word BLAST!" I explained.

"That seems like a long name for an ice machine, wouldn't you think?" the conductor asked.

"Flare, you're really making it hard for this conductor. That is NOT Crystal Iceblast. Not show the friendly conductor an actual picture of one of the Noble Six." Water ordered.

"Alright, alright! This one is pretty obvious!" I said, as I took out a picture of a bull sitting on a toilet.

"I don't know!" the conductor observed it, starting to get even more confused than usual. "I haven't seen a bull around here in ages.

"NOOOOO! Psyche's not a bull! I'm talking about what's inside the toilet!" I said.

"Alright that's enough!" Crème said, pushing me aside. "We're looking for five ponies by the names of Crystal Iceblast, Red Engineer, Aquatic Armor, Psyche Illution, and Blaze Goldheart! Have you seen them?"

"Well, I don't normally remember names right off the bat. Let me go check the archives." The conductor said, as he walked inside the station to check his files.

"And that is how you do it." Crème said, winking at me.

"I didn't think saying the names would be enough. Not everypony remembers everypony's names." I said.

"Well it seemed to give more information than those stupid pictures you showed him." Water said.

"Are you sure? First time I saw those pictures, I automatically knew what they were talking about." I said.

The conductor came back with a file and said; "Ok, I found the names of the ponies you were looking for. They took a train to Canterlot."

"Then it's settled! We're going to Canterlot!" Crème said.

"Now hang on! For all we know, he could be talking about the real Noble Six that were transported there by guards." I corrected her.

"I didn't see any guards with them, although they did all have strange looks on their eyes. I didn't like it. Kinda worried me." The conductor explained.

"That is them! So they went to Canterlot too! That must be where they're basing." I said.

"In that case, three tickets to Canterlot, please!" Water asked. The conductor gave us the tickets, and we waited for the next train to Canterlot.

"So once you see Darth Flare again, aren't you gonna teach him a lesson? Gonna give him a great big POW and KICK, not to mention a KEE-YAH?!" Crème yelled, doing some fighting movements.

"No! Last time I he tried to hurt me, he got himself hurt in the process! The strange thing about clones is, it turns out the nerves are connected. I feel what he's feeling. That's probably why he tries to stay away from me." I explained.

"Science works in so many mysterious ways, doesn't it?" Water asked.

"Well, we'll find out what'll actually happen once we actually find them." I said. So the three of us finally made it to Canterlot by nightfall, and the streets were deserted. I mean, I knew there wouldn't be many ponies around, but I would think there would be at least a few. We were walking through the empty streets to see if we can find anything that'll prove useful for hunt. "Anything yet?" I asked.

"Not yet, Flarey." Crème said.

"I think I stepped in some gum." Water said.

"Canterlot's a pretty big city, they could be anywhere!" Crème said.

"My legs are really tired." Water said.

"We've only started walking 5 minutes ago." Crème said to her.

"But it doesn't help doing this in the middle of the night. I need my beauty sleep." Water said.

"You calling having a mud mask on your face 'beauty' sleep?" I teased, and Crème giggled.

"Rarity says it really helps the face." Water said.

"Oh yeah? Normally when I get mud on my face, I get pimples." I said.

"HALT!" a voice yelled as they shined their flashlights on us.

"GAH! Looks like Darth Flare done his duty! The guards are gonna arrest me now! Oh well, at least I tried." I said.

"Flare?" Wind Racer said.

"Wind Racer? Thundy? Am I glad to see you!" I said feeling relieved.

"What are you three doing out here?" Thunder asked.

"We're looking for the clones." Crème said.

"Don't tell them that! They won't believe us!" I said to Crème.

"Don't worry, we believe you completely!" Wind Racer said.

"What?" I asked.

"Aqua never talks crazy. For what he saw at the time Crèmepop got captured by Dr. Swinebutt, I never doubt him." Wind said.

"Crystal talks crazy, but I believe her." Thunder said.

"Awesome! See that Flare? I believe these two want to join us on our adventure!" Water said.

"It's bad enough you two are at risk staying with me, but now these two want to share the risk?" I asked.

"I'd do anything to get my baby out of jail!" Thunder said.

"Prison's no place for a pony like Aqua! I have to do all I can to get him out! We can totally take down the ones who are responsible! We can take care of anything! We're a team!" Wind Racer yelled as she stuck her hoof out in the middle, and Thunder joined along, as well as Water and Crème.

I just stood there and said, "Really? We're doing this? We're doing this hoof all together thing?" I asked.

"C'mon, Flare! Join the party!" Water said.

"Uhhh…. Magic 8-Ball? Should I?" I asked it, then I shook it. "Done and done!" I was about to stick my hoof on top of everypony else's, but before I did that, I placed a wet-wipe on top of the pack, and stuck my hoof on it. "LET'S DO THIS!"

"Why did you place a wet wipe on top?" Thundy asked.

"I have no idea where your hooves have been. Besides, Water said she stepped on gum." I said.

"With my hind hooves, not my front hooves!" Water corrected me.

"So you guys have any ideas of where to go?" Crème asked.

"Think about it! If there were evil masterminds in Canterlot, where's the number 1 hiding place where nopony will ever go to?" Wind Racer asked.

"The castle?" Water guessed.

"Really, Water? The castle?" Crème asked.

"It's where the Cadance imposter was." Water said.

"I assume it's Donut Joe's shop." Crème said.

"No, no, no! The stadium is where it's at!" Thunder said.

"Those are all stupid! C'mon! The hidden base is obviously at the Ponyville Express building." I said.

"Ponyville Express? Flare you're a moron." Water said.

"You guys took all the good places in Canterlot." I complained.

"No we didn't, you forgot the Canterlot Garden." Water corrected me.

"That's a convention in Strongsville, Ohio." I said.

"That's also part of the castle, and you said castle already." Thundy said. As we were all arguing, Wind Racer started to lose her patience.

"Yeah, he's right, sis." I said.

"Why you taking his side?" Water asked.

"That's not taking his side! THIS is taking his side!" I grabbed Thundy's side and tried to rip it off him.

"OW! OW! What are you doing?!" Thundy yelled.

"Will you all quit it?!" Racer yelled. "I was talking about the Canterlot mines!"

"Canterlot's got mines?" Crème asked.

"Where did you think all the explosions came from?" Thundy added.

"The caves, guys! The caves! That's where Queen Chrysalis hidden her prisoners during the royal wedding, and since she's not there now the clones should be down there!" Racer explained.

"Right! That's where we'll find the Anti-Noble Six!" Thundy said.

"Oooo I like that name! Anti-Noble Six!" I said.

"But where we gonna find these caves, Wind Racer?" Crème asked.

"Uhh, they're right here." Racer said, pointing to the boarded up entrance.

"I still don't know why they decided to abandon them." Thundy said.

"So let's go in, Flare would you please do the honors?" Water asked. I knew what she was saying, so of course I had to do my super tiresome Shoop spell to break the boards. "Thank you, bro!"

"If you call me mary-sue, I'm kicking you out of my trailer before you're ready, because I'm telling, that spell is ALWAYS hard to do. COUNT ON IT!" I yelled at her.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." Water said.

"Let's go in, c'mon." Racer said, leading the way into the cave. We trotted along inside the mines. It was dark, wet, there were the sound of bats and dripping, and lots of rusted mine carts, and I was also in the mood for some cottage cheese, but no time for that now. On the way to finding the clones, I stepped into some sticky goo and got myself stuck.

"Ew, I think I stepped in something!" I said.

"Argh! That's changeling goo! I can recognize that goo from anywhere!" Crème said.

"Since when was there changeling goo down here?" I asked.

"Didn't I just say that the changelings used these caves once?" Racer reminded me.

"Right." I said.

"Don't worry, bro! I'll help get you out!" Thundy said.

"No, no, no! I ask the 8-Ball to help me!" I said, taking out the 8-Ball.

"Flare, will you give that 8-Ball a rest?" Water asked.

"The 8-Ball was the one that recommended me to get you two to spend more time together, if you haven't noticed." I said. "Oh magic 8-Ball, how do I get out of this sticky goo?" I shook it up, then I took off my shoes and jumped out.

"What did it say?" Crème asked.

"It said: 'I wouldn't want to be in your shoes', that means it recommended me take off my shoes and I'm free, and it worked!" I said.

"Awesome!" Thundy said, bro-hoofing me.

"Oh you poor shoes!" Water said, pitying my shoes that are stuck in the goo. The five of us continued on until we saw five familiar looking ponies up ahead there.

"Look, up ahead!" Crème pointed out.

"Is it a bird? Is it a plane?" Water asked.

"No! It's, Aquaman!" I yelled. Just then, one of the ponies came out of the shadows, and he looked exactly like Aquatic Armor.

"Well, technically that IS Aquaman." Thundy teased.

"Aqua?! What are you doing here?" Water asked.

"No! That's not Aqua! Aqua doesn't have those….. those eyes!" Racer said, feeling creeped out.

"What's wrong, Wind Racer? Scared?" Water teased.

"I'm not never scared, Water! You know that!" Racer said. The clone of Aqua's horn started to glow in the color red, and so did his eyes.

"Oh dear Faust!" Water said. Just then, the other four clones popped up from behind us, and were about to attack.

"C'mon! Let's give 'em all we got!" Racer yelled.

"NO! If we attack them, they'll hurt the real Noble Six!" I said.

"What do you mean?!" Thundy yelled.

"Darth Flare tried to hurt me once, and it backfired on him. Clones share the same nerve as the host, if we want to make sure our friends don't get in harms way, we have to retreat!" I explained.

"There's no way we're backing out of this!" Wind Racer said.

"Yes we are! You punch that Aqua in the nose, real Aqua will end up with a bloody nose. C'mon! We have to get moving!" I yelled. So we all started to run away as Who Let The Dogs Out played in the background. We all ran in circles, from top to bottom. We tried to barricade ourselves in a cave, so we all past rocks to eachother to try to block the cave, but unaware that clone Blaze and clone Engie were also helping in the barricade, and once we found out, we dug out faster than the speed of Flash to get away from them. Thundy even tried the mustache and newspaper trick when clone Crystal came by, and it worked, but when he took off the mustache to try to sneak away, clone Blaze spotted him and chased him.

After all that chasing, just as we thought we were almost in the clear, Crèmepop tripped over a rock and landed on Thundy and both fell on the hard cave ground. The clones were almost on top of those two. Water popped out from the blue, which was also the color of her skin, and used her tidal wave spell to wash the clones away, like the Eensy Weensy Spider. The thing that confuses me about that song is: if a spider goes up a water spout, which is an ocean tornado, how can rain wash it out?

I went to help Crèmepop up and asked, "You alright, babe?"

"I'm fine, Flare! Thank you!" she said and smiled.

"Uhhh, what about me? Aren't you concerned of my well-being?" Thundy asked.

"Oh, right. How you feeling, Thundy?" I asked him.

"Well I'm feeling-" he said, but I interrupted him.

"That's nice, brah. Now, I know you four helped me great, and I really appreciated it, but I think it's best that I encounter the clones on my own."

"C'mon Flare, we did great! We didn't hurt ourselves at all!" Water said.

"Y-yeah…. We didn't!" Crème said, faking a smile and holding her knee.

"What's wrong, Crème?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Flare." Crème said.

"Don't lie to me, Crèmey, show me your knee." I demanded.

"No, I'm fine! It's…. just a scratch." She said.

"Oh, I thought it was an arrow." Thundy teased. I moved Crème's front hooves, and I saw the scrape on her leg.

"Oh what do you know! I didn't notice that before!" Crème lied and chuckled embarrassedly.

"You see, this is why I didn't want you guys to come! I didn't want four of my closest backup friends getting hurt like this!" I complained.

"Flare, it's fine! It's just a little scrape! I'll survive!" Crème said.

"If that's the damage tripping a rock can do, you guys obviously aren't fit to fighting these clones." I said.

"Backup friends?" Racer asked feeling offended.

"Flare, you see how many scrapes I have? I got more scrapes then her! Why aren't you worried about me?" Thundy complained.

"You're a skateboarder, brah. You're used to it." I said to him. "Now listen, I put you all in danger too much already. You gotta trust me on this! These clones are no laughing matter. You all did a fantastic job, I admit, but I don't want you all getting hurt. Now I want you all to leave this cave at once, wait for me outside, and you can try to make sure nopony escapes. It's the least you can do for me."

"Flare, we can do more than that! We're not the Noble Six, yes, but we can handle ourselves! You remember in Hoofture, when all those paranoid seaponies were coming after us? We made a pretty good team there!" Racer explained.

"Yeah, and you seen me tackling Cheerliee after she was about to do something she would regret when you accidently released her wild side." Thundy said.

"And let's not forget when Fonz-" Water was about to explain.

"I heard you and Crème's already a few hours ago, Water." I interrupted.

"What we're saying is, we can take care of ourselves, and if you go in there alone, you're screwed." Racer explained.

"Racer, these clones are replicas of my friends, I know what they're like, and I can take them. Now all you, GO! If I catch you following me, no ice cream after this!" I demanded.

"WHOA! We gotta have the ice cream!" Water panicked. "Ok, Flare, we're leaving!" Water picked everypony up with her magic and started running out of the cave. That's a good girl, Water Gun. So I went deeper into the caves to see what I can find.

After a while went by, I entered a cave that was really steamy, I was coughing and wheezing and said, "Dang! I haven't been through this much steam since the time I went to the sauna with Ditzy!" A cutaway shows me sitting in a sauna with a towel around my waste, when suddenly Derpy comes in, sits down, and starts reading. As she was reading, smoke started coming out of her ears. I held my nose and asked, "Pee-you! Are you thinking again, sista?" The cutaway ends.

As I continued walking through the steam, I knocked myself into a large medal machine, I couldn't get a good look at the machine counting all the steam (ooo rhyme), so I used my flares to light up the machine and I saw a black circle with a red 'S' on it, and on the bottom laid the words 'Swinebutt Industries'. So this was one of Swinebutt's machines, I didn't know for sure what it was, but if I had to guess, it's the cloning machine. After some of the steam cleared off, I got a better look at the machine, and I do recognize it. It was the same cloning machine I saw back in Mareami, the one that created Darth Flare. I gasped.

"Well, you sure know your way around the caves, don't you Crimson?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around fast and I saw it was me, but not me, it was my clone. "Holy Wizard of Hope! Darth Flare!" I said.

"We meet again, at last!" Darth Flare said evilly.

"We sure do, brah! I was wondering when I'd see you again. Knowing me, I thought I would've just forgotten about it and moved on with life?" I assumed.

"You thought, replica! You see, even though I left Swinebutt, we still share the same idea. I get rid of you, and take over as Crimson Flare Gun!" Darth Flare said.

"Of course clones would think that, we all watched that episode of Doctor Who." I said.

"Oh, and check this out!" Darth Flare said as he punched me in the shoulder.

"OW!" I yelled. "That hurt! Wait…. Aren't you hurt?"

"Nope! I found an antidote! We no longer share the same pains. After using Swinebutt's blood-changing machine, I changed my blood, hoof-prints, whatever, that's how we share the same pain, so it's now like we're two different ponies!" Darth Flare explained.

"Well I'm glad that's settled, but you're not totally like me, you have that dark outfit, those yellow and red eyes, and that red 'S' scar on your eye representing Swinebutt!" I said.

"This S I've been trying to get rid of since Faust knows how long. I tried everything, but the strange thing is, it's not a normal scar. No matter what I try it never seems to go away, and if you touch it, it doesn't even seem like a scar, you can't feel it. It's like it's not even there." Darth Flare explained.

"Did you try peeling off your skin?" I asked.

"Oooo! That's really painful! Trust me, I tried without blinding myself, but it seems the scar just comes back. This isn't everyday technology, Flare, this is a type of magic, a very advanced type of magic that not even Twilight knows!" Darth explained.

"Wait, how do you know about Twilight?" I asked.

"I have all your memories from before I was made, duh!" Darth said.

"Something else confuses me, it's been months since I last saw you, and you look the exactly the same. You were suppose to be a foal when you were made and age quickly, what happened?" I asked.

"The cloning machine has an aging device on it. I must say, Swinebutt is indeed a genius when it comes to creating stuff, and math, but he's a fool in his social life, and plans. He should always think twice before creating a replica of somepony he betrayed." Darth explained.

"Yeah, same goes with that Discord-Chrysalis-Sombra monster from a little while ago." I said.

"Ah, yes! I heard of that! You used the same method to defeat them the same way you defeated Swinebutt and his goons. I must say, I am rather impressed of how music works." Darth said.

"The power of polka compels you, brah!" I said.

"Indeed, and now that we have you here, time to end this!" Darth said, activating his hornsaber.

"Wait, just to ask, why did your other clones get my friends in prison, but you left me free?" I asked.

"I was going to do it, but I figured you'd find out where I was, and I can end you myself!" Darth said.

"Fair enough!" I said, activating my hornsaber. "Let's do this thang!" So I had a little hornsaber battle with Darth, but no need to go into details, you've seen me do them before. Just then, the other clones showed up as we were battling and started to tackle me.

"NO! NO!" Darth yelled.

"We got him! You can defeat him now!" clone Blaze said.

"No, Traehdlog Ezalb!" Darth yelled. "I was suppose to defeat him fairly! You ruined everything!"

"Wait, what did you just call him?" I asked.

"My name is Traehlog Ezalb." Clone Blaze said.

"That's Blaze Goldheart in reverse." Darth said.

"Don't tell him that you, idiot!" Traehlog yelled at him.

"If y'all won't end him, WE WILL!" clone Engie said.

"Don't you dare, Blue Engineer!" Darth yelled at him.

"Yes! Don't you dare!" Wind Racer said as she popped out of nowhere, kicking all the clones off of me and spreading them across the room. The others also pop out of nowhere hoof-cuff the other clones while the clones were trying to regain their senses after being spreaded across the room.

"Need a hoof…. Cuff?" Thundy asked.

"See, Flare? You did need our help after all!" Water said, giving me a wink.

"No I didn't! This isn't safe! All of you leave before you get yourselves hurt!" I ordered them.

"Flare, we just took out Darth Flare's entire clone support." Crème said.

"I knew this was just too suspicious for Flare coming in by himself." Clone Crystal said.

"Ya think ya will hold us for long?" clone Aqua asked.

"Actually, yes!" Wind Racer said. "You impostered my brother, got him into trouble and sent him to jail! Now I think it's time for a prisoner switch!"

"Isn't it prisoner 'exchange'?" clone Psyche corrected her.

"Shut up, Psyche!" Water said to him.

"WHAT?!" Psyche clone yelled.

"Oooo, tough move, Water. You shouldn't say shut up to clone Psyche. He'll end you when he gets the chance." Clone Crystal warned her.

"Well, it looks everything is going to be ok!" I said.

"Not quite." Water said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You just let Darth Flare get away while you were talking to us." Crème said.

"WHAT?!" I panicked. I looked in front of me, and he wasn't there. "Oh for Wizard of Hope's sake! I was this close! I made the replica of me get away!"

"It's alright, Flare. We captured the Anti-Noble Six, this should be just enough proof to convince the regular Noble Six that they are innocent!" Water said.

"Anti-Noble Six, huh? Ah like that name!" clone Engie nodded. So we all took the Anti-Noble Six over to the courthouse at the last second. Phoenix Wright was already doing a great job in proving their innocence, but just to be safe, we turned in the clones, and the trial was a success. The Noble Six were finally free. We all felt so relieved of their return. We all walked outside the jail and hugged them and had a little chat with them.

"It's about time you got us out!" Crystal complained.

"Hey, no need to complain! We helped you get out!" Thundy said.

"Yeah, that's true. Thanks, Thundy!" Crystal said giving him a kiss on the cheek and hugging him tight, but after a few moments she pushes him away and says, "I'm still mad that you tattled on me."

"Blaze, what was prison like? Did they torture you?" Candy asked.

"No, no they didn't." Blaze said.

"Did they stuff your head in the toilets?" Candy asked.

"No! This wasn't even prison, this was just jail!" Blaze said.

"Did you have the 'fun in the showers', whatever that means?" Candy asked.

"CANDY! Who told you about that?!" Blaze asked.

"Shame on you, Aqua! You had me worried sick!" Wind Racer yelled at him.

"Wasn't my fault! Ya know ah was impostered!" Aqua said.

"Well, you should be more careful next time!" Wind Racer said.

"What are ya, my mom?" Aqua complained.

"Oh, I'm so glad you all are safe!" Water said.

"Well, if it wasn't for y'all, we would still be in there!" Engie said.

"That's for sure! It was really a good idea for them to send Phoenix Wright to help us out in the trial! That dude's a genius!" Psyche said.

"Yeah, but even though we captured the clones, Darth Flare got away." I said.

"Look on the bright side! At least he's alone, and the guards captured that cloning machine so Darth Flare won't be able to make any more clones." Engie said.

"And it's all because of our help, Flare!" Crème said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Flare, if you were just in there alone, you wouldn've never stood a chance. I know you want us to be safe and unharmed, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the good. If we were harmed, which we weren't, at least it wasn't in vein." Crème explained. "So how about we charge up that Blessings of the Night?"

"Yeah, you helped us all out at once! I think we should all charge it up!" Psyche suggested.

"NO! That's too much! I'd rather you all charge it up one at a time. I promise, next time I help you dudes and dudets out, you can all charge it up then, but for now, I think I should be the one to charge it up." I said, as I took the Luna Blessings out of my pocket, leaned it against my heart, and charged it up. The Blessings started to glow, and I felt the friendship going inside me, the friendship… of self. Once I was done, I put it back in my pocket.

"Why did you just it up yourself?" Water asked.

"Because I think I did great. I asked for your help, and I had complete faith in myself. It is always good to be your own friend, so the third pony that charged up the Blessings waaaaaaaaaas me!" I said.

"Ah guess that makes sense." Engie said.

"And you didn't ask for our help, we came to the rescue ourselves!" Water corrected me.

"But it was my instincts that told you to help me!" I said.

"Yeah, heh, sure!" Water said sarcastically, and we all laughed, except me.

"Wait, should we laugh?" I asked the magic 8-Ball, shook it, and read it. "Buddy, maybe you should ask somepony else for advise."

"Why do you bother using this thing still?" Crème asked.

"HEY! Don't talk about the magic 8-Ball that way! It was actually the one to tell me to leave you behind!" I said.

"Oh in that case." Water grabs my magic 8-Ball and throws it over the Canterlot cliffs.

"HEY, sis! NOT COOL!" I said angrily.

Later that day after we all went on home, I went over to the prison visiting area wearing some big trendy sunglasses, as the guards went by I said, "Sup brah?" in a creepy voice. The guards didn't seem to care and just walked by. I went on over to a visiting booth with the clones.

"Flare Gun, what brings ya here?" clone Aqua asked.

"I just feel so bad for bringing you too in this dreadful place, and I want to make it up to you by giving you a gift!" I said, as I placed little box in the slot, and clone Engie took it.

"Oh, what is this?" clone Engie asked.

"Just a little gift. I recommend opening it later." I said.

"Well, I must say, thank you, Flare Gun!" Traehdlog said with a creepily smile

"It is my pleasure, brahs!" I said, as I lifted my shades revealing my yellow and red eyes and scar. Oops, this wasn't me, it was Darth Flare in disguise! Nice twist, huh? So Darth Flare chuckled evilly and winked at the clones.


	4. Daring Do: The Motion Picture

One faithful day in Los Pegasus- wait, hang on a second. They're calling in Las Pegasus again? Make up your mind, Hasbro! I mean it's where Applewood is, it should be Los! Whatever. One faithful day in LAS Pegasus- mmh- Galactic Studios was having a meeting to think about their next movie.

"Filles and gentlecolts." The head of the company started the conversation. "Welcome to Galactic Studios! Now we're here to discuss what shall our next movie be. As you may realize, our last movie was quite success, a true comedy! But now, it's time to create an adventurous new movie, and this movie is from a famous storybook. Jerry Jam, take over."

A purple stallion with a smooth hair-style stood up and said in an Australian accent, "Good afternoon! My name is Jerry Jam!"

"I told them that already." The boss interrupted him.

"Of course, mah mistake, sir." Jerry Jam corrected himself. "This new movie I have in store comes from the famous storybook series known as Daring Do. As you know, I am a huge fan of the Daring Do stories, so I have decided to write up a new movie series based on the famous stories! It'll be just like the Daring Do series. We start off with the Sapphire Stone story, Daring Do breaks her wing and crash lands in the jungle. She finds the temple, takes the stone, gets hit by traps and escapes. But now this time will be different. I mean yes, they all will happen, but there will be more story that takes place before Daring arrives at the jungle. It would turn out that Ahuizotl and Daring actually meet before the events of the Daring Do story."

Jerry passes out the script to everypony in the room, and they all seemed rather impressed of the unique storyline that Jerry added to the story. They all commented on the fascinating job that Jerry did to the story and all agreed that they should give it a try. "So, it seems the crew seemed to like your story, Jerry Jam. For all in favor of making this movie, say I." the boss requested.

"I!" almost everypony in the room said.

"Eye!" one of the other ponies in the room yelled out, holding a plastic eyeball.

"For those who decline." The boss added.

"NEIGH!" one of the ponies that looked more horse-like said.

"The eyes have it! It's settled! The time has come to create Daring Do: The Movie!" the boss said.

"Thank ya, sir! Really, ya don't know how thankful ah am of this!" Jerry said excitedly.

"It's no problem at all, my boy!" the boss said. "Now, if you would be so kind, I have a director that'll fit perfectly for the job. He's new, but he's good!" the boss said.

"And who might this director be, if ya don't mind me askin." Jerry requested.

"Wat would be we!" a pony said in an Elmer Fudd accent as he stepped into the room.

"Who might you be?" Jerry asked.

"This is Director Hellman Mayo. I have seen some director work he did, and I must say I am quite impressed with his directing skills." The boss said.

"I am wonfidant wat we will be a wery weffective team, Wister Wam." Hellman said.

"I know he has a funny accent." The boss whispered to Jerry's ear. "But don't worry about it. If he says 'wut', it actually means 'cut', if he says 'waction' he means 'action', just follow the W's."

"Got it, sir!" Jerry whispered back.

"Now go out there and make a work of art, my boy! Make us proud!" the boss said, patting Jerry on the back.

"Ah won't let you down, boss!" Jerry said as he stepped outside with Hellman. "So, Mr. Mayo."

"Wease, call me Wellman." Hellman requested.

"Ok….. Wellman." Jerry teased.

"You know what I wean." Hellman said grumply.

"Right, right, sorry. Now, I'll need ya to study this script. We also need a good cast. I'm sure our producer can can whip up a great cast!" Jerry said.

"Wind if I wook for the wactor for Waring Wo?" Hellman asked.

"Not a problem at all, mate! Be sure ya email the producer saying so. Ah also hope ya know what you're doing." Jerry said.

"Won't worry, Jer! Ol Wellman knows wexactly what he's dwoing!" Hellman said smiling at him.

"If ya say so!" Jerry said as he walked off to get to work on the movie. Hellman lifts his eyepatch revealing his cybernetic eye and he chuckles evilly. "Wext stop: Wonyville!"

Meanwhile in 'Wonyville', heh, I was sitting in my trailer watching TV with Crèmepop, who is cuddling on my shoulder as we watched. "We now return to the Adam's Family." The TV announcer said. Adam Sandler was watching TV in his house in the movie as the doorbell rang.

"HONEY?! CAN YOU GET THE DOOR?!" his wife yelled.

"I'M BUSY!" Adam yelled back.

"Oh, shoot, dear!" his wife said fussily as she (who also played as Adam Sandler wearing a dress) walked over to the door to open it. She opens the door, and a cop stands outside with the son of the family who was played by Adam Sandler, who was wearing a leather jacket and a hat was leaning against the cop.

"This your son?" the cop asked.

"Oh no! What happened?" the wife asked.

"He was caught putting gum underneath the tables at Chuckie Cheeses." The cop said.

"Again?!" the wife complained.

"The trash bins were full!" the son whined.

"Oh good grief! I am so sorry about this, officer!" the wife said, taking the son.

"Hey, no matter. It's not every day you see a whole family played by one comedian that plays in alot of movies with David Spade! You take care of yourselves now!" the officer said as he walked off.

"Hey dad, can I borrow 40 bits?" another girl played by Adam Sandler asked.

"I told you, you're not going to that concert! I don't want you to throw away your thongs to a bunch to a teen band that are not going to treasure them." The dad said.

"Relax, dad! I'm throwing out my blouses." The daughter said.

"Oh, in that case…. Have fun!" the dad said, giving her a 40-bit bill.

"Thank you, daddy!" the daughter said excitedly, giving him a hug.

"How do they do that?" I asked.

"How do they what?" Crème asked.

"How do they get the same actor to play as multiple characters?" I asked.

"Simple: They're changelings!" Crème said.

"No, that's crazy! Everypony knows they used the magic mirror pond at Everfree." I said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "WATER, CAN YOU GET THAT?!"

"WHAT AM I, YOUR SERVANT?!" Water yelled back.

"AS LONG AS YOU'RE LIVING IN MY TRAILER, YES!" I yelled.

"I'M POLISHING MY HOOF-NAILS RIGHT NOW!" Water yelled.

"LIKE THAT'S SO IMPORTANT!" I yelled sarcastically.

"YOU'RE WATCHING A MOVIE, THAT'S LEAST IMPORTANT!" Water yelled.

"YOUR MAKE-UP WILL BE THERE WHEN YOU GET BACK! I DON'T WANT TO MISS THE MOVIE!" I yelled.

Water groaned. "FINE!"

"You know, this movie is actually on Netflix, you can pause it." Crème said to me.

"Shhhh." I shushed her, winked at her, and then we both chuckled mischievously.

Water went over to the door and used the security camera eyeball outside to see who it is, and it was Blaze. Water then opened the door for him and said, "Hey, Blaze! What's up?"

"Hey, Water! Not much, I just got back from training a few Wonderbolt cadets. Is Flare home?" Blaze asked.

"Of course you ask for Flare, nopony cares about poor little ol Water Gun." Water complained.

"No, no! It ain't like that at all!" Blaze said.

"No, I understand, Flare is big reputation around here, and I'm just his sister who so happens to live with him." Water said grumpily.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Water." Blaze asked.

"Just get your plot inside and go see him." Water demanded, feeling offended still.

"Uhh, ok." Blaze said as he walked inside and into the lounge.

"Hey, Flare! Hey, Crèmepop!" Blaze greeted.

"Hey, Blaze!" Crème said.

"Sup brah?" I asked.

"Just came back from training cadets. What are you up to?" Blaze asked.

"Watching Adam's Family!" Crème said.

"Yeah, we were actually looking for Addam's Family, you know with buh-duh-duh-dum." Snap, snap. "Buh-duh-duh-dum!" Snap, snap. "Buh-duh-duh-dum, buh-duh-duh-dum, buh-duh-duh-dum!" Snap, snap. "But instead we found this, and it's hilarious!" I said.

"I see! Anyways, I was asking if you two have any plans tonight?" Blaze asked.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS, THANKS FOR ASKING!" Water yelled from the bedroom.

I just rolled my eyes and said, "No we don't, brah. Why?"

"Well, since Candy Cotton went to go hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Pinkie offered to look after Rose so she can spend time with the Cake's kids, Rainbow and I thought we could hang out here tonight and have some fun!" Blaze suggested.

"That's a great idea, Blaze! Crème and I never been on a double-date with you and Rainbow before!" I said.

"That's because the only double-dates you've been in with us was with Pinkie." Blaze said.

"Right. You in, Crèmey?" I asked.

"Sounds like fun! I'm in!" Crème said.

"AND OF COURSE NOPONY INVITES ME!" Water yelled.

"IF YOU HAVE A DATE YOU CAN JOIN US! DO YOU HAVE A DATE?!" I yelled.

"YES!" Water yelled.

"WHAT'S HIS NAME?!" I yelled.

"MEADOW SONG!" Water yelled.

"I THOUGHT YOU BROKE UP WITH HIM?!" I yelled.

"I DID! BUT I CAN TRY TO GO BACK WITH HIM!" Water yelled.

"THEN DO SO!" I yelled.

"UHHH…. ON SECOND THOUGHT, I THINK I HAVE PLANS WITH WIND RACER!" Water yelled.

"Well, regardless, Crème and I would be happy for you and Rainbow to come over!" I said.

"Awesome! I'll see you tonight! 6?" Blaze asked.

"AM or PM?" I asked.

"I said 'tonight', what do you think that means?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"How am I supposed to know? You didn't say AM or PM." I said. That night finally came, and Rainbow Dash and Blaze were standing outside waiting for us to open up. Crèmepop does the honors in answering the door.

"Blaze, Rainbow! Good to have you both here!" Crème said.

"You said it! This night is going to be awesome!" Rainbow said.

"You can say that again!" Blaze said.

"Nah, once is good enough. I want to give myself energy to beat any of you in all the games that Flare's giving us tonight!" Rainbow said, smirking at Blaze.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Blaze said.

"Looks like we're going to have come competition! Come in! Come in!" Crème said, letting them in. "Flare's in his bedroom getting ready."

"I didn't know he'd be like his sister of getting ready." Blaze teased.

"The saddest thing about it is: All he's trying to do is find the right vest." Crème said.

"I dunno, guys! Which vest do you think I should wear tonight? I am so nervous! You think they'll like my choice?" I asked my fish.

"You think they'll care?" Piddles asked.

"Of course they'll care, Piddles! If you are to have a great night, you have to look the part!" Pearl said.

"I dunno why he's having such a fuss of this. All his vests look exactly the same." Rainbow said.

"No! What about the one that we saw before with the dark spot?" Darrel asked.

"That was a grease spot, it doesn't come with the fashion. He just spilled something on it and now it's stained." Rainbow said.

"Poor vest." Pearl said.

"How about this one? This one make me look fat?" I asked, as I leaned a vest against my chest.

"They all look the same! What's his problem?" Dorthey asked.

"Nah, I can see this one has a little sauce stain on it." Pearl said.

"Wow, you really have good eye sight, Pearl." Yoyo said.

"When you're a fashion lover like me, you'd understand." Pearl said.

"C'mon, Flare! Hurry up! We're waiting for you!" Crème yelled from the other side of the trailer.

"Be there in a minute, babe!" I yelled. I put on the vest I had in my hooves and zoomed out of my room.

"And he took the stained one." Pearl complained.

"Why you complaining? Stains may look my fashionable than those blank vests with nothing on it." Piddles assumed.

"Maybe it won't matter. Maybe nopony will notice." Rainbow assumed. I joined up with the others in the lounge, and I took out two white boards because the game we're going to play is Pictionary, a game where ponies have to guess what the drawer is drawing.

"You know, I am disappointed that I won't be able to celebrate my Aunt Beretta Gun's birthday tonight. The shop has been so exhausting today!" I said.

"I know, but at least you can call her on the phone!" Crème said, trying to comfort me.

"Yes, it's just that in all the years I've known her, she's never had the opportunity to receive my admiration. I was excited to see the look on her face when it finally happened." I said.

"You're unbelievable." Rainbow Dash said to me.

"I know." I said.

"Alright, Pictionary! What are the teams?" Blaze asked.

"How about boys vs. girls?" Rainbow suggested.

"Oooooh that hardly seems fair, but whatever team I'm not on has the decided disadvantage." I said.

"Once again, unbelievable." Rainbow said in an annoyed tone.

"Once again, I know." I said.

"Alright, round one." Rainbow said as she showed me the card that says what we have to draw.

"Got it." I said as I looked at it.

"Ok. Ready? Go!" Rainbow yelled as she started drawing a cube of some sort.

"Uhh, box?" Crème guessed. "A window?" As for me I was drawing a bunch of circles on sticks with rectangles in the background.

"Batman!" Blaze guessed. "Batman and Robin! Uh, Wonder Twins plus the monkey. Wonder Twins plus the monkey and Batman!"

"Uh, gift? Uh, present?" Crème guessed.

"Present! Yeah!" Rainbow yelled as her and Crème both cheered.

"Ooooh, Blaze! Now how can you not get that?" I asked him.

"Uhh, how in the universe is that a present?" Blaze asked.

"It's not A present, it's THE present! Look, there's you, me, there's Rainbow, Crème. We're playing Pictionary – in THE PRESENT!" I explained to him.

"Oh my Celestia we're gonna kill them!" Rainbow said to Crème. So it was Blaze and Crème's turn to draw while Rainbow and I tried to guess. They both started drawing some circle figures with dots inside the circle.

"It's an olive pizza with extra cheese, thin crust, along with Rao's Homemade Spaghetti sauce!" I guessed.

Blaze turned around with an awkward face and said, "No."

"It's olive pizza with extra cheese, thin crust, along with Rao's Homemade Spaghetti sauce WITH diced up veggies inside!" I guessed.

"It's not a type of pizza." Blaze said.

"It's an open burrito with little chunks of corn inside along with a hint of Tabasco Hot Sauce, cheese, lettuce, sour cream, and fresh homemade guacamole made of fresh avocados from the market." I guessed.

"No!" Blaze said in an annoyed tone.

"It's a chocolate chip cookie!" Rainbow guessed.

"YES!" Crème yelled as the two mares cheered.

"How can you miss that?!" Blaze complained.

"HEY! If you want somepony to guess chocolate chip cookie, you draw a glass of milk next to it." I corrected him.

"Rainbow got it!" Blaze complained.

"Yeah, only because I eliminated all the obvious answers." I said to Blaze, then I turned to Rainbow and said, "You're welcome!"

Round 3, it was Rainbow and mine's turn up at the boards again; I started drawing some sausages first and showed it to Blaze. "Uhh, sausage?" Blaze guessed. I started giving hoof signals showing that he was close and he kept guessing. "Bratwust? Oh, a hot dog!" I just facehoofed because he was getting colder to the answer.

Rainbow Dash however was just watching; she wasn't drawing. "Dashie, you gonna draw something?" Crème asked her.

"Relax, we got time, this is so fun!" Rainbow said and chuckled. Next, I drew a bowl of soup right under the sausage and showed it to Blaze.

"An alien spaceship?" Blaze guessed. I smirked at him, because he was nowhere close. "I dunno, an unidentified flying liverwurst?"

"Now?" Crème asked Rainbow who was still not drawing.

"Soon." Rainbow said.

Just then I drew ovals right below the bowl. "C'mon, brah! I am spoon feeding this to you!"

"I dunno, a squished parasprite?" Blaze guessed giving up hope on ever getting the answer.

"Alright, I had enough." Rainbow said as she started drawing a hoof and scribbled at the end of it.

"Hoof…. nail….. polish?" Crème guessed.

"Yep!" Rainbow said as the mares cheered.

"NO! NO! The word is Polish!" I corrected them, and by Polish I meant the country not 'polish' as in nail polish. I started explaining my drawing. "See? POLISH sausage, and the Flaki tripe soup created in the Middle Ages of POLISH cuisine, and finally if that wasn't enough, which it should've been, these ovals are Traditional POLISH smoked cheese.

"Excuse me, Flare, but the word is 'polish'. See? Small P." Rainbow corrected me as she showed me the card.

"Oh. So it is. I guess we both share the blame on this one." I said to Blaze.

Meanwhile, outside, Spike was just getting some sending some scrolls over to town hall when suddenly he runs into the CMCs. "Hey, watch it!" Spike yelled, unaware that it's them.

"You watch it, bud!" Scoots yelled.

"Scootaloo?" Spike asked as he puts down the scrolls. "Oh, hey girls!"

"Howdy, Spike! Whatcha been up to?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Just delivering these scrolls to Mayor Mare. What are you girls up to?" Spike asked.

"We're just about to go get some dinner." Sweetie Belle said.

"Can't go crusading on an empty stomach, would we?" Scoots asked.

"Hey! What are you girls taking so long?!" Candy Cotton yelled.

"Just talking to Spike!" Sweetie yelled.

"Well hurry it up!" Candy yelled.

"Since when was Candy Cotton a part of the crusaders?" Spike asked.

"Oh she isn't part of the crusaders, she just likes to hang with us for fun." Scoots said.

"I thought ya said ya wanted her to hang with us because ya requested Rainbow Dash to have her hang with us?" Apple Bloom asked her.

"Shhhh! Don't tell him that!" Scoots whispered.

"Well, I can see you girls are a bit busy right now, so I'll just be on my way." Spike said.

"Wait, Spike, look at that!" Scoots pointed out.

"At what?" Spike asked.

"Over at the wall, the poster." Scoots said, pointing on a poster on the building.

"Actress wanted for the staring character of the new movie: Daring Do: And the Quest for the Sapphire Stone." Spike read. "Hey, isn't this Rainbow Dash's favorite book?"

"Sure is!" Scoots said.

"Rainbow reads it to Rose and I all the time before we head to sleep!" Candy said.

"Hey! Maybe Rainbow Dash can go sign her up to play as her!" Apple Bloom suggested.

"That's a great idea, Apple Bloom! Rainbow Dash would be an awesome Daring Do! If you can compare them, they actually look alike!" Scoots said.

"Now that you mention it, Rainbow Dash does look like Daring Do a bit." Sweetie said, looking at the poster.

"You should go show this to Rainbow Dash right away!" Scoots said, giving Spike the poster.

"You're right! But she's right now having a double-date with Flare and Crèmepop." Spike said.

"You gotta show this Rainbow Dash!" Scoots yelled at Spike shaking his shoulders. "She'll be famous, she'll become the legendary Daring Do! YOU HAVE TO SHOW THIS TO HER!"

"Ok, Scoots, ok!" Spike said, feeling a little disturbed from Scootaloo's yelling.

"Run, Spike! Run as fast as you can!" Scoots yelled. Spike started running over to my trailer like what Charlie did on Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (the old one, not the newer one with Johnny Depp).

Once he got to my trailer, he falls on the ground, holds his knee and painfully moans, "Sssssss! Ahhhhh! Sssssss! Ahhhhhh!"

Meanwhile back inside our trailer, the four of us were about to start our next game. "Alright, glasses on." Rainbow said to Crème and Blaze as they took out their Where's Waldo books, so it would be more difficult to find him. "Find Waldo!" she said, starting the race, and they both started.

"Hurry up! Find him! Find him!" I yelled at Blaze.

"I'm trying! Don't yell at me!" Blaze yelled.

"For Wizard of Hope's sake! He's wearing a hat, glasses, and a red stripe shirt!" I reminded him.

"I know what he looks like!" Blaze yelled at me.

"Oh there he is! I found him!" Crème yelled in excitement.

"YES! We win again!" Rainbow cheered.

"How can you not find him?!" I asked.

"Because he's hard to find!" Blaze yelled. "If he was easy to find, the books would be called THERE'S WALDO!"

Time to start our next game. Rainbow and I spun around on two toy lightsabers. "57... 58... 59... that's 1 minute!" Blaze said. Both Rainbow and I got up, Rainbow fell over and Crème helped her up, and we both walked to our white boards to do long-division.

"Long division! Long division! Go, go, go!" Crème said.

"Remember, show your work." Blaze reminded us.

On my board I tried to write a 2, but it got all scribblely out of my dizziness. "I'm ok! I'm ok!" I said as I fell on the ground pulling the white board with me. "Not ok."

"C'mon, get up! We can't lose at math!" Blaze yelled.

"57!" Rainbow yelled.

"YES!" Crème cheered as they both hoof-bumped. For our next challenge, Rainbow and I were about to wrestle.

"Ready... set... WRESTLE!" Crème yelled, as Rainbow flipped me over at the first second and won instantly.

"1, 2, 3, Rainbow wins!" Crème yelled.

"If this game included magic, I would've kicked your flank already!" I pouted at Rainbow.

"Welcome to Ponyville, 'brah'." Rainbow smirked at me.

"Don't use my own slangs against me, sista!" I glared at her.

Now for our final round we all placed our hooves behind our backs, and had four blueberry pies in front of us. Rainbow discussed the rules. "Standard state fair pie eating contest rules are: No hooves, or magic-"

"Or wings." I added. "You know, I just realized I'm the only one here without any wings."

"First one to clean the pan wins." Rainbow said.

"On the count to three." Crème said. "One... two-"

"Wait!" I interrupted her. "I'm a little concerned. Should I take off my vest before eating this. I don't want to get it stained."

"Dude, your vest is the same color as the pie, I don't think anypony would notice." Blaze said.

"Besides, there's already a sauce stain on it." Crème added.

"What?! I thought nopony would notice!" I complained.

"Brah, we haven't won a game all night, so you either stuff your face in that pie, or I'll stuff that pie in your face!" Blaze threatened me.

"That's rude." I said.

"1... 2... 3... EAT!" Crème started the pie eating contest and we all stuffed our faces in the pie and started eating them all up.

Spike barged into my trailer and said, "Hey guys, I find this movie addition flyer."

"NOT NOW!" we all yelled at him and continued eating up the pie.

"But Rainbow Dash, this is important! Galactic Studios is looking for somepony to play as Daring Do in the new Daring Do movie they're developing." Spike said.

"OH! OH! Blueberry in my nose! Blueberry in my nose!" I yelled.

"Snort it down and keep eating!" Blaze yelled at me. I snorted down the blueberry and I continued eating my pie.

"Wait just a second. Time out." Rainbow said, and we all stopped. "Did you say Daring Do?"

Spike started to laugh really hard. "You should really see your faces right now!"

I looked at us and I laughed along. "Yeah we do look funny, don't we, brah?"

"Let me see that flyer." Rainbow requested as Spike gave her the flyer and read it. "Well what do you know! Somepony is looking for a pony to addition to play as Daring Do in the new Daring Do movie!"

"That's awesome! You should totally addition!" Blaze suggested.

"Me? Nah! I'm in Wonderbolts Academy right now." Rainbow said. "Besides, I'm probably not as awesome as Daring Do."

"Oh yeah? Well you do look alot like her." Spike said.

"I do?" Rainbow asked as she looked on the picture of Daring on the flyer, then taking a mirror and looking at herself. "I don't see the difference."

"Here." Crème gave Rainbow a napkin so she wiped the blueberry pie mush out of her face.

"Oh now I see it!" Rainbow said. "Wow! I never noticed that before!"

"So if you do a little recolor, dye your hair and your coat, put on Daring's outfit, and you'd look exactly like her!" Blaze said.

"That's awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "I'm gonna go addition right away! I'm gonna be a star!" Rainbow had stars on her eyelids, cheered in excitement, and ran out of the trailer to go addition.

"You're leaving in the middle of a contest, that means you forfeit and we win!" I yelled at her. "Woo hoo! We won, Blaze!"

"Not just that, Rainbow is gonna be a star!" Blaze said.

"Shouldn't she be in outer space to be a star?" I asked.

"Typical Flare." Crème said and giggled.

"Wow! Rainbow Dash a main character on the big screen! Now that is news to share with the others!" Spike said as he too ran out of my trailer to tell his friends.

"Flare, I think I can see a bright future within my wife! Not only is she close to being a wonderbolt, but she's gonna be an actress!" Blaze said excitedly. "What puzzles me is, why couldn't get they get the actual Daring Do to play the part?"

"Aw c'mon, Blaze, you think she actually exists?" I asked.

"Rainbow said she does." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah? Does she have any proof?" I asked.

"Rainbow was on the cover of the last book." Blaze said.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

"I guess I never thought of it that well." Blaze said.

"Exactly! Daring Do is just an urban legend. Or as I call the story: a Wonderbolt ad." I said.

"I'm so proud, Blaze! Rainbow is certainly living the dream she never thought of actually doing!" Crème said.

"I know, it's amazing!" Blaze said.

"And what makes an amazing actress?" I asked.

"Practice?" Blaze asked.

"Noooo." I said as I winked at him.

"I dunno, what?" Blaze asked.

"An amazing agent!" I said.

"Now, Flare, I don't know if that's correct." Blaze said.

"But Rainbow cannot be accepted in a movie without a possum grade awesome agent, and you know who'll make a great agent?" I asked.

"Photo Finish?" Crème asked.

"No! Me!" I corrected her.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Blaze said.

"So you're leaving town AGAIN, huh? And leaving me in charge of your shop, all alone?" Crème asked upsettingly.

"That's not true, Cremey! You got Lyra and Bonnie!" I said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, but they're not you." Crème said, snuggling me.

"I'm sorry, Crèmey." I said.

"No, no, you obviously aren't interested in me that much, you just wander off leaving me behind." Crème said in denial.

"That's not true! Look, being an agent, I'll get alot of money for us!" I said.

Crème started to groan upsettingly.

"Don't worry! I'll call you every day!" I promised.

"Sure, that's what they all say." Crème said angrily as she marched over to one of the bean bag chairs and sat on it, pouting.

"You wanna come with me then?" I asked her.

"No... somepony's gotta look after the shop." she said.

"I'm serious, you can come!" I said.

"No, no. It's fine." she lied.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure." she said.

"You know when mares say that, I know it's not true. You can never impress them, like my first marefriend." I said. A cutaway shows me with the most popular mare at my school Blueberry Pie.

"You're so beautiful!" I said to her.

"No I'm not, I'm ugly!" she said.

"Ok fine, you're ugly then." I said.

Blueberry slapped me and yelled, "HOW RUDE!" then she runs away crying.

I look at the screen and a TV announcer said, "The following joke was brought to you by: Mares!"

"MARES: We can't understand them." a choir sang in the background. The cutaway ends.

"Well, let's get going! WAIT! I can't take Rose with me on this trip! It could be dangerous! You know how towns like L.P. are. I need a foal-sitter." Blaze said.

"Maybe you can just stay with her." I suggested.

"But I can't leave Rainbow! I have to go to provide support." Blaze said.

"I'll be with her, don't worry! Besides, don't you have Wonderbolt cadets to look after?" I asked.

"Flare, I'm going." Blaze said.

"I'll look after Rose and Candy for you." Crème offered.

"Thanks, Crème, but you don't have to." Blaze said.

"Really, it'll be an honor!" Crème said then glares at me.

"Alright, well... thank you!" Blaze said.

"Alright! C'mon, Blaze! Let's head over to the audition to wish Rainbow luck!" I said. So the two of us went with Rainbow to the place where the auditions are taking place.

Once we got there, Snips and Snails were over there singing a duet of Summer Nights by Grease. The director Mayo Hellman facehoofed himself and said, "Uhh... gwood... WEXT!"

"Did we get the part?" Snips asked.

"Yeah did we get it?" Snails asked.

"Uhh... won't call us, we'll call wou. WEXT!" Mayo yelled.

"Alright! We're gonna be on Equestrian Idol!" Snips whispered excitedly at Snails.

"Our singing was hooooot!" Snails said in a high-pitched voice.

"Ugh! Winally! The only weason I welled out all wease bits and wyed my hair!" Mayo said to himself. Just then Rainbow zooms in posing for the director. "Wame and woll you're auditioning for."

"My name is Rainbow Dash, and the roll I'm playing as is Daring Do! It's my chance to re-inact her awesomness, coolness, radicalness, and not to mention my friends thought I'd do a pretty awesome job with knowing I got her stunts, and her looks!" Rainbow said, showing off to the director.

The director chuckles suspiciously. "Wof course you do! Now, show we what woo got!" the director requested.

Rainbow stretched out her legs, and crouched down walking across the room and said, "As I made it inside the temple, and nearing the Sapphire Stone, I thought I would be in the clear, but suddenly I STOPPED and saw some dart traps on the walls. I knew I wouldn't let this lone obstacle get in the way of me retrieving the Sapphire Stone, because someone within the jungle, there is an entity that wants to use it to gain power. So in my efforts of getting the stone, I decided to dare my do and WHY-YA!" Rainbow cried as she done a punch of daring stunts without her wings, some dodges (not the vehicle-kind, the physical-kind), some spins and landed on her hooves looking up ahead. "As I breached the obstacle, I sighted up ahead - the Sapphire-"

"Wes werfect!" Mayo interrupted her.

"Excuse me?" Rainbow asked, stopping her acting.

"Well done. Why seen wenough. Won't wall us, we'll wall you." the director said.

"What, that's it? I hardly did anything!" Rainbow complained.

"Wi've seen wenough, wet out." the director demanded.

"GET OUT?! Why I outta-" Rainbow said angrily, but Blaze came in and stopped her.

"Rainbow! Calm down! This director just said he'll call you. You did very good!" Blaze said.

"Just to be clear, I thought it's the producer that hires the actors, not the director?" I asked.

"R-right, Blaze. I'm sorry." Rainbow said.

"It's ok, let's just go home and get some rest." Blaze said.

"Won't worry about a wing! Auditions are walways this short!" Mayo said.

Blaze stopped and looked at the director suspiciously for a second. "That voice. I heard it somewhere before."

"What are you weaf? Wet out before I wall security!" Mayo yelled.

"C'mon, Blaze." Rainbow said, taking his hoof and walking out. Blaze just looked at the director, and saw his eyepatch move a bit, and he heard it make a mechanical sound.

Later on, Blaze met me and the Noble Six over at the Bistro to get something to eat. "Did anypony see that post for that prototype water fresher?" Aqua asked us, "It's pretty great, the scientists at Clintwood Corporation said-"

"'Ey, spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!" Engie interrupted.

"What?" Aqua asked.

"Don't ruin it for me, partner! Ah printed out a PDF to read on the potty!" Engie said.

"On the 'potty', what are you five?" Psyche asked.

"It's a potty, what do you call it?" Engie asked.

"Toilet!" Psyche said.

"That seems a little vulgar for the dinner table, doncha think?" Engie asked.

"Oh, and 'potty' is ok?" Psyche asked in a country accent.

"Potty's innocent! Potty's adorable!" Engie said.

"What do you do on the potty, wee-wee?" Psyche teased.

"If ah don't have to boom-boom." Engie said.

"Guys! Not while I'm eating!" Blaze yelled.

"Uh oh, Blaze is having attitude issues again!" Crystal said in a teasing voice.

"Ya alright, mate? Ya seem a little tense." Aqua said.

"Well, first I lost my appetite, thank you Psyche and Engie." Blaze said.

"No problem, partner!" Engie said happily, saluting to him.

"And second, I'm worried about Rainbow." Blaze said.

"Tell me days you're NOT worried about Rainbow." Crystal said.

"Dude, don't worry about her! She's gonna do great on her act!" I said.

"Wait, what act?" Crystal asked.

"Ponies are auditioning for the Daring Do movie, and Rainbow just auditioned for it." I said.

"Oh sweet! I love Daring Do!" Crystal said excitedly. "I'd play the part, but I already got a part as a spokes pony for a documentary about background ponies."

A cutaway shows Crystal recording herself making a documentary about background ponies. "Hi, I'm Crystal Iceblast! You may have heard of me as the pony that caused winter in Ponyville in the middle of summer after leaving my freezer open after leaving it outside plugged in, but there are things you might need to know about background ponies. First off, background ponies are somewhat OCs created by a development crew. Some of them have names, and some don't, but there's no need to complain about the names of those simple ponies. You may know Bon Bon as Bon Bon, but her merchandise says she's Sweetie Drops, and Berry Punch, they call her Berryshine, and let's not forget about Caramel who is called Caramel here but his merchandise says Chance-a-Lot, and who could forget Sapphire Shores having merchandise that makes her look like a re-color of Twilight Sparkle?"

"What I'm saying is, sometimes minds are changed, and sometimes the developers just follow along, like Lyra is still named Lyra, but the thing is, everypony is very creative in finding names and personalities for the unnamed ponies, but that decision stands with the developers and the developers alone, since it's their world, then they make the rules, and there's nothing you can do about it. Just be happy for what Hasbro gives you, they work so hard on making sure the fans are happy. They even adopt some of the fandom at times. Don't expect everything to go your way, bronies. Be happy for what you got, I mean if it wasn't for you, this world would've ended after Twilight's coronation. Just be happy, and love and tolerance, my friends! Don't forget about that phrase. I know alot of you did, and I quite ashamed. Good night, everypony!" The cutaway ends.

"No, it's the director. I don't trust him." Blaze said.

"Blaze mah friend, directors are supposed to look suspicious. It's who they are. Ever met Alfred Hitchcock?" Engie asked.

"Engie, he just directed a movie called Suspicion. Does that automatically mean he's suspicious?" Psyche asked.

"It could. With a movie name like that, anything is possible!" Engie said. "How about that movie they named 'A Space Odyssey'? That movie had nothing to do with a Honda van."

"It's his voice, I heard his voice before, and I don't like it." Blaze said.

"So his voice sounds like Elmer Fudd? Big deal! Are there any other ponies that make that voice?" I asked.

"Uhhh, Dr. Steelhoof, remember?" Blaze asked me obviously.

"Sounds like Steelhoof? Ya mean that cybernetic pony we met at Mareami, one of Swinebutt's goons?" Aqua asked.

"Yes! The crazy scientist that wants to cut me open because my species is very rare." Blaze said.

I" dunno, brah. I don't see much of Swinebutt in Steelhoof." I explained. "He'd have a red 'S' scar on his eye if he were working for him, unless he's Darth Flare."

"None of Swinebutt's goons had the 'S' on their eyes." Aqua corrected me.

"Maybe they do, they just blocked it." I thought.

"Nah, ah don't think so." Aqua thought.

"I'm just worried." Blaze said.

"Here's what you should do, Blaze. I think you should tell Rainbow about this. Maybe Steelhoof might be trying to use Rainbow to get to you if you think this director is him." Psyche suggested.

"Exactly! Rainbow isn't safe in his hooves. Ya gotta warn her, and make sure she doesn't go!" Aqua said.

"And miss out on an oppuntity like that?!" Crystal reminded us.

"What other choice does she have?" Aqua asked.

"Dude, we're gonna be there with her. She should be safe!" I said.

"I dunno." Blaze said.

"Tell her, Blaze. Ya gotta do it. Steelhoof might be leadin ya into a trap. Ya can't risk that chance." Aqua said.

"Now hold on, Aqua. What makes all of ya believe that this director is actually him?" Engie asked.

"Because he sounds like him, that's his only reason!" Crystal said.

"I suppose I shouldn't make accusations without proof." Blaze said.

"Yer goin with her right? I believe ya can keep her safe." Aqua said.

"Yeah, brah! With the two of us, nothing can stop us!" I said.

"I'd die before I let harm come to her!" Blaze swore.

"Well, ah wish ya all the best of lucks! Ah have to stay home and clean up the basement." Engie said. A cutaway shows Engie sitting on his couch at home playing some games on his console while his robot cleans up his basement.

Sensors failing! Bleech detected! Cannot clean sensors! Require assistants!" the robot yelled.

"Will ya keep it down?! Ah'm nearly done beatin the final boss!" Engie yelled.

"Gasoline detected on the floor, commence match-lighting protocol." the robot said.

"Aww sick! That is some painful cry!" Engie said, commenting on the final boss on his game. Then Engie's basement suddenly explodes.

"Wow! That grenade explosion sounded pretty realistic!" Engie said. The cutaway ends.

Later that night at Rainbow's house, Rainbow Dash was reading the third Daring Do story to Rose and Candy. Rose and Candy fell fast asleep in the middle of the story. Rainbow smiles at them, gets up with Blaze and was about to walk out, but suddenly the phone rings and wakes them both up. Rose starts crying, and Candy groans. "UGGGHHH! STUPID PHONE!" she yelled and throws a pillow at it, but misses.

"You answer the phone, Rainbow. I'll calm Rose down." Blaze said, picking her up and starts rocking her.

Rainbow goes over to the phone and answers it. "Sup?"

"Wello? Wis is Wayo Wellman." the director on the phone said.

"Who?" Rainbow asked.

"Wayo Wellman? The director for Waring Wo?" Mayo reminded her.

"Ah! What's up Wayo Wellman?" Rainbow teased.

"Pwease won't do that!" Mayo complained.

Rainbow chuckled. "Sorry, dude. What's up?"

"I wave wade my decision. I would wike to wake you to pway as Waring Wo for the new wovie!" Mayo said.

"Really? Is this a prank call?" Rainbow asked.

"No! Wof course wot!" Mayo said.

"Really now? Hmmm. Where should we meet then?" Rainbow asked.

"We begin fwilming at Galwatic Studios in Was Wegas tomorrow!" Mayo said.

"I see, well... I can't afford a ticket." Rainbow lied.

"Won't worry, we're paywing for weverything!" Mayo said.

"Alright, dude you got a deal! But hold on, I can't go without my 'agent' or 'lawyer'." she said winking at Blaze.

"We'll wet them wovered too!" Mayo said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye!" Rainbow said as she hangs up.

"So did you get the part?" Blaze asked.

"Of course not!" Rainbow said angrily.

"Oh... I see." Blaze said. Rainbow just glares at Blaze, but then she smiles and says, "Just kidding! Of course I did! We're going to Las Pegasus tomorrow to start filming!"

"I'm so proud of you, Rainbow!" Blaze said excitedly as he hugged her.

"And I'm bringing my agent and LAWYER with me!" Rainbow said winking at him.

"So Flare's the agent, but... the way you said lawyer. Wait, I'm gonna be your lawyer?" Blaze asked.

"BINGO!" Rainbow said.

"Why can't I go as your husband?" Blaze asked.

"Filming companies don't normally like to pay for the family, because they're not really worth to them, so if I say you're my lawyer, and Flare as my agent they won't have any problems, or suspicions!" Rainbow explained.

"Makes sense to me!" Blaze said. "Who told you that though?"

"Twilight, who else?" Rainbow said, chuckling and rolling her eyes.

"Right." Blaze said, chuckling along.

"Wait... you're... going somewhere?" Candy asked, standing outside her bedroom door.

"Of course we are! But where we're going is super important!" Rainbow said.

"More important than Rose and me?" Candy asked, glaring at her.

"Well, I..." Rainbow stuttered.

"We're supposed to stay together, because we're family!" Candy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"But, Candy, Rainbow got a job as an actress." Blaze said.

"AND YOU THINK THAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN US?! TAKE US WITH YOU!" Candy yelled.

"I'm sorry, Candy, we can't. Las Pegasus isn't really the safest town in Equestria. Not a town for you and Rose." Blaze said, kneeling down, putting his arm around her.

Candy slaps his hoof away and yells, "YOU BOTH NEVER SPEND ENOUGH TIME WITH ROSE AND ME! IT'S LIKE JUST THE TWO OF US AGAINST THE WORLD, RIGHT ROSE?!" Rose just sits there in her crib, sucking on her hoof. "See? Look how nervous she is!"

"Please, Candy, just listen!" Blaze said, but Candy just gave Blaze an ugly look with tears in her eyes. Blaze turned to radio and said, "Well, we just can't leave them here alone."

"But Crèmepop already promised to look after them!" Rainbow reminded him.

"Wait, Auntie Crèmepop?!" Candy asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow said.

Candy smiled and said, "Actually, on second thought, you guys have fun! We'll be fine, right Rose?" Rose just sat that continued sucking on her hoof, then takes it out and wipes her mane back like a cool pony. Then she smiles at Rainbow, Blaze, and Candy and puts on sunglasses.

"Well then, I guess that solves that problem!" Blaze said.

"I can't wait to tell my friends!" Rainbow said excitedly, picking up the phone again.

"This will be a fun trip, Rainbow! I can guarantee it! I just hope... that... director... hm." Blaze said, but he stopped talking and just walked into his room.

The next morning came; the three of us were packing up the taxi carriage so we can be on our way to airport, but first we were saying our goodbyes.

"Listen, Candy. Do everything Crèmepop says, alright?" Rainbow told her lil sister.

"Don't worry, Dashie! I will!" Candy said, as she hugged Crèmepop's leg.

"I dunno why you said those things about Candy being trouble, she's an angel!" Crèmepop said to Rainbow as a halo was floating on Candy's head. Rainbow was confused for a sec, because Candy was never so passionate about her or Blaze, but whenever Crèmepop or I was around, she was very sweet and loving, but that's a story we'll get to another time.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a star, Rainbow! I know your dream was to be a Wonderbolt, but being Daring Do seems to be an even bigger dream, huh?" Crystal asked.

"Sure is, Crystal! Just wait until the camera sees me doing my awesome stunts! Ponies aren't gonna know the difference between me and Daring Do." Rainbow said, flying in the air and does a couple of flips.

"No wonder they picked ya for the part!" Aqua said impressively.

"It's like you two are long lost sisters." AppleJack said.

"Dashie!" Pinkie yelled, tackling Rainbow.

Rainbow chuckled and said, "Relax, Pinkie! I'm not going to leave without saying goodbye!"

"Oh, I know that! Just wanted to ask, do you have your phone?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes." Rainbow said, showing her.

"You have your camera?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes." Rainbow said, showing it to her.

"You have your tape recorder?"

"Yes."

"You have your tape recorder camera?"

"Yes."

"You have your camera phone?"

"Yes."

"You have your tape recorder phone?"

"Yes."

"You have your tape recorder camera phone?"

"Do you have your Spitfire plushie?"

"Yes- wait! Shhhhh!" Rainbow quickly covered Pinkie's mouth and blushed, then she whispered, "I told you we were supposed to never speak of that plush again!"

Pinkie started mumbling, but then Rainbow took her hooves off of Pinkie's mouth, and Pinkie said, "I know, but you can't sleep at night without it you told me."

"I'm never telling you anything again." Rainbow said, facehoofing herself.

"Hey Fluttershy, thanks for looking after our pets while we're away." Blaze said.

"It's no trouble at all." Flutters said smiling. "I never took care of a perfectly healthy phoenix before. Any advice you need to give me, Blaze?"

"Nah. Apollo mostly takes care of himself. He just likes somepony giving him orders. I don't know why though." Blaze said.

"It's my duty as a pet, master." Apollo said to him.

"Not many ponies like it when they feel like you're their servant or something." Blaze told him.

"I wish I could speak phoenix like you, Blaze. I mostly can talk to woodland creatures. That's about it." Flutters said. "Hey, Flare? You need me to check on your fish from time to time too?"

"Apollo likes to hang out with them. He can handle it." I said.

"Also, Fluttershy, you know how to take care of ol Tank here, right? I mean, if you need any specific instructions, I can always give you some pro-tips." Rainbow said. "Actually, maybe I should take him with me."

"Rainbow, relax. I took care of him before you did. You adopted him from me, remember?" Flutters asked.

"Oh…. Right. Duh!" Rainbow said, bopping herself in the head.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Rarity yelled, pushing out her clothes hanger full of outfits."

"I don't need any of those outfits, Rarity. I told you that!" Rainbow said.

"I know, I know. Just try on this safari outfit I made. It really suits your inner-adventure!" Rarity said, showing Rainbow the outfit.

"I'm fine, Rarity!" Rainbow said, feeling annoyed.

"How about just trying on the hat?" Rarity asked.

"She said she's fine, Rarity. The studio will provide her the outfit she needs." AppleJack said.

"Well, be better get going. I have a movie to make!" Rainbow said.

"You'll do awesome, Rainbow Dash! I can't wait to see you on the big screen!" Scootaloo cried excitedly.

"I can't wait to see you in the audience!" Rainbow said to Scoots, winking at her.

I gave Crèmepop a kiss and she said, "Call me when you get to the airport, ok?"

"Don't worry, Crèmey. I will!" I said.

"And before you take off." Crème said.

"Well, I can't do it while I take off. All electronics gotta be off." I said.

"And when you land." Crème added.

"Sure." I said.

"And when you get to the hotel." Crème said.

"Crèmey, relax! You're starting to sound like my mom!" I chuckled.

"Isn't that why you're with me? Because I'm like your mom?" Crème asked smiling.

"No!" I yelled, but after a few moments I said calmly, "Yes."

"Love you!" Crème said, giving me another kiss.

"Bye Flare! Don't stay away too long!" Candy said, hugging my leg.

"I won't, Candy. Take care of Crèmepop for me, alright? She always likes to get into trouble." I whispered teasily at her.

"Shut up, Flare!" Crème teased, pushing me.

"C'mon, c'mon! We're gonna miss our flight." Blaze reminded us.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" I said as I went inside the taxi with Rainbow and Blaze.

"Bye, guys! Stay safe!" Twilight yelled.

"See y'all on the big screen!" Engie yelled.

"Bye, Flare! I'll miss you!" Candy yelled.

"Bye, Candy!" Rainbow yelled.

"Yeah, bye, Rainbow." Candy said not very excitedly. So the taxi carriage started pulling us over to the airport.

"Alright! Time to head to Las Pegasus!" I said excitedly. "This would be a great chance to play Applewood Swingin on my Ipod!"

"Ever been to Las Pegasus, Rainbow?" Blaze asked.

"Went there a few times." Rainbow said. "Once to see a Wonderbolt show, and one to locate trouble for Twilight the time she saw her, how to I put this…. 'future self', and the rest of the times I just fly pass it. You ever been there?"

"Yes." Blaze said. "Once to COMPETE in a Wonderbolt show, once as a model hired by Photo Finish, and the rest… flying with you pass it."

"Really? I never realize. You're always behind me everytime we fly there. This is why I am the best flyer in Equestria!" Rainbow said.

"Then why am I a wonderbolt, and you're not?" Blaze asked mischievously.

"I'm still a cadet. Don't worry, Blaze. I'll be a Wonderbolt soon. I may even take Spitfire's job." Rainbow said. "Better yet, I'll be a Wonderbolt GENERAL!"

Blaze chuckled, shaking his head. "I'd love to see the day."

"Well you guys have fun with your flying, I'm going to enjoy being in the spotlight!" I said. "You know what the three of us should do? We should do a montage of us working out, trying to lose weight while Applause plays in the background, and we drive a Kia Soul to the Xiao Ma Theater."

A cutaway shows a montage the three of us as Applause by Lady Gaga plays in the background. First it shows the three of us jogging on the beach all chubby, then it shows Rainbow Dash doing sit-ups in a gym, then it shows Blaze lifting weights wearing a T-Shirt that says 'All Mut, No Gut'. After that it shows another pony on a computer drawing a sketch of the Kia Soul, then it shows the three of us in a Yoga class stretching out our legs and spines, and then it shows Blaze jumping rope real fast, then it shows me on a treadmill checking out the mares exercising beside me, but I lost concentration and I tripped and fell on the treadmill. After that, Rainbow doing sit-ups while holding a ball, and that pony that was drawing the Kia was making a 3-D display of it.

The next part of the montage showed me wearing goggles and a bathing cap, about to do laps in the pool while my trainer keeps track of the time I swim for me. I jump into the pool while the music in the background gets a bit blurry, but the music goes back to normal as the next part shows the Kia maker fixing up the prototype of the vehicle. The next exercises in the montage shows the three of us working really hard to lose weight. Blaze was jump roping faster, and I practiced boxing. After that, the three of us were at the saloon, getting our hairs dried by the big hair dryers. I check my watch and we all nod. We turn on the lights in the room the Kia Soul was held, we all went in and drove to the Xiao Ma Theater while everypony was waiting for us to appear.

"Look! There they are!" a mare cried out as we stopped and we all got out of the car wearing tuxedos and sunglasses. We walked on the red carpet, posed at the crowd, Blaze kissed a mare's hoof, I took a picture with a group of mares, and as we walked inside the theater, I looked back at the Kia Soul we were driving, and the words 'Totally Transformed' appeared above it, All-New Soul, and then the Kia logo appeared. The cutaway ends.

"We better get ourselves fat before the night of the red carpet, then lose the weight fast!" I said to Blaze and Rainbow.

So we finally made it to the Canterlot International Airport, turned in our bags, got checked, but Rainbow seemed to have a problem while getting checked, her saying she's gonna be a famous movie star, but airport security didn't care, we almost missed our flight, but we did make it, and we flew all the way to Las Pegasus International and got our bags.

"Ah, Las Pegasus! Not as awesome as Cloudsdale, but it is pretty nice here!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, well you guys go there, I'm staying in the Earthbound Las Pegasus. I left my jetpack at home, but at least I remembered to go to the pharmacy and get more of those Walk on Clouds pills." I said.

"It's gonna take some time to getting used to the time change here. It's 2-3 hours earlier than Ponyville here." Blaze said.

"Yeah, at home it's lunch time, but here, all the fast food joints are still serving breakfast." I said.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Rainbow Dash?" a pony that looks like a shoffer asked.

"The one and only!" Rainbow said.

"Ah, Director Mayo Hellman sent me to come get you. Welcome to Las Pegasus! I'll be taking you over to studio so you can sign your contracts and everything." The shofar said.

"Awesome! This is my lawyer, Phoenix Wing, and my agent, Crimson Blast." Rainbow said, introducing us to the shofar.

"Aww, what? That's not the name I chose!" I whined.

"Well, it's better than Agent 47." Blaze said.

"Agent 47 is a leet name! It suits me better." I said.

"So you want everypony to think you're a hitman?" Blaze asked.

"No, they'll think I'm an agent! Welcome to Applewood, brah!" I said.

"Please follow me to the limo." The shofar said.

"Awesome, a limo! I remember when we went to Mareami and got a limo there and sang 'Welcome to Mareami'. Maybe this time I'll swing 'Applewood Singin'." I said.

"Don't you mean 'sing Applewood Swingin'?" Blaze corrected me.

"I thought I said that?" I asked.

"No, you said 'swing Applewood Singin'." Blaze said.

I started laughing really hard. "Really? I can't believe I said that! I did not even notice! That's funny! This was more unexpecting than when I had dinner with the Three Little Pigs!"

A cutaway shows me eating dinner with the Three Little Pigs in their brick house. "Mmm! This dinner is amazing!"

"It should be. The wood on the fire was actually the debris from my house. I wouldn't want it to go to waste." One of the pigs said.

"So you three gonna be living together now?" I asked.

"For the time being. I'm actually thinking of building my new house from the leftovers of London Bridge." One of the other pigs said.

"Well, I gotta say this food sure tastes really good! What is it?" I asked.

"Well, let's just say, don't ever try to destroy the houses that belong to my brothers, or try to pretend to be Santa Paws and climb down the chimney with a lit fire." The owner of the brick house said.

I just shockingly stopped eating and said, "I think I lost my appetite." The cutaway ends.

So the limo driver took us to Galactic Studios, and we saw ponies creating sets for the Daring Do Movie. "Wow!" Rainbow said excitedly. "This is going to be so awesome! All the props look so realistic! But who's going to be playing as Ahuizotl?"

"We're actually gettin' Mike Mares to play as him. He's goin' to be computer animated by the time he's in his Aztec form." Jerry Jam said, pointing to Mike Mares in his Ahuizotl outfit.

"Mini-me, you complete me!" Mike Mares said, holding a small figurine of Ahuizotl.

"Hi, I'm Jerry Jam. I'm the wrote who wrote this film." Jerry said to Rainbow Dash, shaking her hoof.

"Well, Jerry, I must say, you are SO AWESOME!" Rainbow said in a high-pitched voice as she placed her hooves on her cheeks, and making a duck face. "I love the Daring Do series!"

"So do I! Can't stop reading any of the books, ever!" Jerry said.

"Me neither! When I'm finished with a book, I always like to read it over again! I can't believe you decided to make a movie out of this book!" Rainbow said excitedly. "You know, I actually met Daring Do in person!"

"What? No way!" Jerry gasped.

"Yeah way!" Rainbow said.

"That is amazin'!" Jerry yelled in excitement.

"There she goes again." I whispered to Blaze. "Showing off, and telling others she met a fictional character from an unrealistic story.

"Have you even read the books yet?" Blaze asked.

"No, but I did see some reviews online." I said.

"Anyways, I can't wait to begin filming!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"I know! I'm pretty psyched about it too!" Jerry said.

"Psyche? Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"He means, excited." Blaze corrected me.

"Ah! Right!" I nodded.

"I'm going to be playing as Daring Do in this movie!" Rainbow said.

"Oh? You must be Rainbow Dash then!" Jerry said.

"What was your first clue?" Rainbow teased.

"Director Hellman was right! You do look a lot like Daring Do! Just dye the hair and the coat, and you'd be an exact replica!" Jerry said, observing Rainbow.

"Thanks, Jer! So, what do we do first?" Rainbow asked.

"We have to go see the head of the company and sign some contracts. I'm taking these two are your agent and your lawyer?" Jerry assumed, checking us out.

"I'm the agent! See me talking on my cell phone? That proves I'm the agent!" I said, holding my cell phone towards my ear.

"I'm her lawyer, Phoenix Wings." Blaze said, shaking Jerry's hoof.

"Pleasure, Mr. Wings! Please follow me. The boss is waiting." Jerry said. So we all followed Jerry upstairs to see the head of the company, whom was waiting for us upstairs. The four of us entered the room, I was mumbling on my cell phone, and the boss was waiting for us. Oops! I forgot to mention, Blaze and I were wearing tuxedos, I was wearing sunglasses, and he was carrying a briefcase. It proves as a disguise for us. Rarity gave them to us yesterday, she has a lot of disguises in her wardrobe! I wonder what else she has in there? Maybe a whole kingdom with a lion as a king, and soldiers that are half-man, half-horses. I'm a horse, and I think that's creepy.

"Ah, Miss Rainbow Dash! Welcome to Galactic Studios!" the boss said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Mr…." Rainbow said, hinting she wants to know his name.

"My name isn't important." The boss said. "Director Hellman really outdone himself this time! You make a great Daring Do! Then again, it turns out our director is also our producer it seems!" the boss said and chuckled.

"A producer and a director as the same cybernetic pony. Interesting." Blaze said and nodded.

"I do not know what you mean by 'cybernetic pony', and frankly, I could care less. What I need you to do Miss Rainbow Dash is to sign this contract." The boss requested. I know what you're thinking, why does he keep calling her 'Miss' Rainbow Dash? Most ponies think Rainbow Dash is single. Nopony would want a pony to be married to a freak like Blaze. Their words, not mine.

"Hang on, Miss Dash. I should take a close look at this contract. I should see if there are any 'fine prints'. Trust me, I had to learn that the hard way when I was a model for Photo Finish." Blaze said, taking the contract and reading it over. I just kept blabbering on my cell phone, but nopony knew I wasn't actually talking to anypony. I just wanted to look good as an agent.

"See any flaws in there, Phoenix?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, I do see something in here saying putting all your trustings to the Director, and doing 'whatever he says'. I don't think that's right." Blaze said.

"It's a fact about movie productions, Mr. Wings. The director is in charge of everything in the set. Unless I'm there, then I'm the big-boss!" the boss said.

"I know, but having the director being the boss as the main point of this contract seems pretty suspicious to me. I don't think you should do this, Rainbow." Blaze said.

"Whoa! Who made you the expert in movie production rules?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm your lawyer, remember? I'm supposed to be the expert of contracts. I know what contracts are all about, Rainbow." Blaze said.

"Miss Dash, may I remind you that this job can only come once in a lifetime? Don't you want to be a star?" the boss asked.

"Of course I do! Being Daring Do is like a dream! I mean, I've always wanted to be a Wonderbolt, but…. I think Daring Do is pretty much of a bigger dream now that I think about it." Rainbow said, taking a pen.

"Exactly! Who wants to be a Wonderbolt? You never fly alone when you're a wonderbolt. You always do stunts in a group. But when you're a star behind the camera, all the attention gets focused on you, sweetheart!" the boss explained.

"Now that you put it that way, I think being Daring Do sounds a lot better than being a stupid wonderbolt!" Rainbow said.

"WHAT?!" Blaze yelled.

"Hold on." I said while talking on the phone, then I asked, "Rainbow, you want your suite to have a hot tub?"

"Of course I do!" Rainbow said.

"Of course she does. What were you thinking? You stupid or something?" I asked while talking on the phone. "I swear. I am surrounded by a bunch of morons sometimes! This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about! REMEMBER THE NAME, BRAH!"

"Rainbow, I'm telling you. This is a corrupted contract. You shouldn't sign it." Blaze suggested.

"But think about all the fame you'll get! The Wonderbolts would be envious of YOU, instead of you being envious to them." The boss said.

"Rainbow, my life may depend on this!" Blaze said.

"Oh, so this is YOUR life we're talking about, Phoenix? Ha! I made my choice, I'm in!" Rainbow said, signing the contract.

"Excellent! An initial here, and here, and here, NOT HERE, print your name here, the date, and one more initial here." The boss said. "Ok! Wow, I see you put a little smiley face after your name! I like that! We begin filming tomorrow morning at 8. Enjoy yourself! Welcome to the team, Daring Do!"

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh!" Rainbow said excitedly while shaking the boss's hoof.

Blaze facehoofed himself, then heard a 'Pssst' behind him, and he saw Director Mayo behind him, lifting his eyepatch, revealing his cybernetic eye. Blaze was biting his lip, and was about to go after him, but Rainbow stopped him by giving him a hug and she says, "I'm Daring Do now, Phoenix! I'm Daring Do!"

"Huh? Oh, that's… great! I'm proud of you." Blaze said, feeling worried. He knows Steelhoof is here playing as the director. He just has to keep a close eye on him. Just then, while I was talking on the phone, it started ringing.

"Wait, Crimson, were just talking on the phone, how can it being ringing?" Rainbow asked.

"You weren't talking to anyone, were you?" Blaze asked.

I just embarrassedly answered the phone, and talked to Crèmepop who was on the other line. "Hey, gorgeous! Yes, I'm on my way to the hotel now. I actually called them in the airport, but I wanted it to look like I was talking to them now. Makes me look more like a leet agent. No, I did not hear any gunfire. I'm not in those kind of neighborhoods."

So the three of us went over to the hotel. We stayed at a very nice Hilton hotel suite, showing a view of the Applewood sign. Our room was very big and fancy. It has a hot tub, separate rooms, and it even has those refrigerators full of snacks and soda! Not to mention this room also came with some towels on the bed that were shaped like elephants! This place has everything!

The night I was relaxing in the hot tub still wearing my sunglasses, while Rainbow was reading her script, and Blaze was folding his suit and putting it away. "Rainbow, you know anything about show business?"

"Of course I do, Blaze! It's easy! Just read the script, remember it, and do it! Simple is that! Get to be paid a lot as well! Great money so we can take care of Candy and Rose!" Rainbow said.

My phone started ringing again and I answered it. "Agent 47, the best agent ever! How can I help you? No, I'm not a hitman! Then call Boba Fett, he's a hitman! Bounty Hunter, hitman, same thing."

"Why you so worried about me, Blaze? You think I'm gonna get hurt or something? I'll be fine!" Rainbow said.

"It's not that. It's just that director. I think that director is that scientist pony that wants to dissect me, Dr. Steelhoof." Blaze said.

"What makes you think he's him?" Rainbow asked.

"That accent kinda gave it away, but I saw his cybernetic eye under his eyepatch. I think he's using you to get to me." Blaze said.

"Don't be silly, Blaze! A scientist is never that desperate. Besides, you defeated him, you destroyed his lab once!" Rainbow said.

"Actually, Rose destroyed his lab, and not just that, he's been going after me my whole life after he noticed I'm a draconian." Blaze said.

"Well, if that's the case, we better be extra careful. But I already signed a contract. I'm gonna be Daring Do. It's a dream that nopony else can live! You can't let me quit this dream, Blaze! I'll never have a chance like this again!" Rainbow begged.

"How did you get my number anyway? My number is not under the Hitman category, it's under the restaurant category." I said to the pony I'm talking to on the phone. "I am an agent! Yes, I am a restaurant owner too. Flare's Pizza Parlor! My name IS Agent 47! But my name is Fla- you know what, nevermind. Goodbye." I hung up. "Phew! I almost gave away my disguise."

"Alright Rainbow, alright. But I'm staying with you the whole time, alright?" Blaze asked.

"If that's what it takes." Rainbow said.

"Alright, I know you'll do good, Dashie! I don't want to disturb your dream. I am proud that you got this job!" Blaze said.

"Thanks, Blaze!" Rainbow said, giving him a hug. Blaze was still worried of what Steelhoof might do. Regardless, we did have a great breakfast that morning! I know Rainbow is going to spend her time working, and Blaze is keeping an eye on Steelhoof, but me, I'm having the time of my life! This is an awesome vacation! Probably the best I ever had! We went back over to the studio to start our first day of filming! Director Mayo and Jerry Jam were over there waiting for us.

"Ah! Our star has awavied!" the director said.

"Hello, Director Hellman!" Rainbow said.

"Pwease, call me Wayo." Mayo requested.

"Alright, Wayo. What do we do first?" Rainbow asked.

Mayo sighed and said, "NOT WAYO, WAYO!"

"That's what I said!" Rainbow said.

Mayo sighed. "Whatever! Our first wart of the wovie takes place in a wungle, not the wungle from the Waring Wo story, a wifferent wone. Wis is a wifferent tweasure. Werry, show them."

Jerry walked up to us and showed us a vase of some sort with a big red ruby on it. "This here is the Ruby Vessel, a treasure made by the griffons during ancient times. Now this isn't the real one, it's just a replica, but Daring Do must go into this temple and try to retrieve it. It's not as intense as the temple that you're used to. Daring uses her wings most of the time. In this movie, she realizes that she doesn't need her wings to be awesome, but she doesn't realize it until the original story. Not just that, Ahuizotl used to be a pony before he was in his Azetc form, and he's Daring's partner."

"Yeah I know, it was mentioned that in the third story. I never realized that until then." Rainbow said.

"Exactly! Since this is a movie, the book felt a little short, so we make the movie a bit bigger.

"What does Ahuizotl look like?" Rainbow asked.

"Like this." Jerry said, showing us a picture of him, and it was a picture of a purple pony that looks like a female version of Psyche.

"That's a mare, not a 'him'." Rainbow said.

"Sorry, that's my sister, Jelly Jam." Jerry said, putting up the right picture. "Here he is!"

"Ah that's much better!" Rainbow said looking at the picture looks like blue earth pony with blonde hair and yellow lines on his face.

"Hey that looks like my friend Rush!" I said looking at it. "Not, not you." I said to the pony I'm talking to on the phone. "I'm talking about the main antagonist of the story, but that's beside the point. The game I want in the hotel room is Mancala, not chess. Chess is for nerds."

"Alwight then! Time to start wilming! Weet us at Wudio 2 so we can wet stwarted." Mayo said.

"Awesome! Well, wish me luck, Phoenix!" Rainbow said, following Mayo to Studio 2, and Blaze followed.

"You'll need it." Blaze said. Blaze and I were waiting inside the studio for Rainbow to show up from the Dressing Room.

"Flare I'm worried about Rainbow. You met Steelhoof, can he be trusted?" Blaze asked.

"Hang on, Blaze I'm on the phone." I said to him, then I said to the pony on the other line, "There needs to be vase on the table next to the fruit. Every table needs a good vase. I got a vase on my table, don't I? Well of course you don't know, you don't know where I live. You don't even know what town I live in! Umm, consider yourself lucky for that one."

Blaze sighed and said, "Whatever."

"Hold yourselves, ponies! Daring Do is in town, ready for action!" Rainbow asked as she walked into the studio, posing, all dressed up like Daring Do.

"Whoa! Who are you? Where is Rainbow Dash?" Blaze teased.

"No Rainbow Dash here! Only Daring Do!" Rainbow said.

"I gotta say, you look incredibly awesome, Rainbow! I don't even recognize you anymore! You look totally identical to Daring Do!" Blaze said.

"I know I do!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, the soap in the bathroom, the soap should be carved. Don't use that soap that gives you dry skin, use the moist kind. I hate it when my skin is dry." I said on the phone. "Ok, yes, this isn't about me, this is about Rainbow Dash, but she hates it too." Blaze punches me in the arm. "Ow! What?"

"Compliment on Rainbow's new look!" Blaze demanded.

"Huh? Oh Rainbow's here?" I asked.

"Yes, she's Daring Do, remember?" Blaze asked.

"Oh right. Lovely outfit, Dashie." I said, then I went back to talking to the pony on the phone. "Ok, the shampoo. It should be both shampoo and conditioner. I don't- I mean, Rainbow doesn't want to waste her time using two separate bottles to wash her hair."

"Weady to take waction, Wainbow Dash?" Mayo asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, director! Let's do it!" Rainbow shouted excitedly.

So Rainbow Dash went into the set to get started. Rainbow got a bit of flying insects in her large intestine at the moment, but I'm pretty sure she's ready to do the job. The director yelled "Action!" and we watched as 'Daring Do' done those awesome acrobatic stunts to get inside the temple and take the treasure. It's not as impressive as when you see it in the movie, but it's quite alright. At least Rainbow Dash's stunts aren't fake, and she doesn't need a separate stunts-pony to do the stunts for her. After a whole day of shooting, but not the kind of shooting that gets you killed, we were just about to leave the studio.

"Phew! For a first day of shooting, it can really take alot out of ya!" Rainbow said to us.

"Yeah, even Mike Mares did an awesome job as Ahuizotl!" Blaze said.

Mike Mares, who is still in his Ahuizotl outfit started walking out of the studio screaming; "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!"

"Jungle, Mr. Mares. It's what are you doing in my 'jungle'." His agent corrected him.

"I'm just so glad we were able to get 34 minutes done in the movie already in one day! If we keep this up, we'll be out of here in no time!" Blaze said.

"B-but I don't wanna leave! Not yet that is. I like it here!" I said.

"Then why don't you move here then?" Rainbow suggested.

"C'mon, I got friends, a marefriend, a business, and fish at home, I can't live here. Besides, I'm afraid of the earthquakes." I said. Just then my phone started ringing again. "Hang on a sec, brahs." I answer the phone. "Terry! Yeah, we finished shooting. We need to get reservations of the most exclusive celebrity restaurant in the whole city! Somewhere that has those fancy Canterlot-like food."

"Wainbow Dash!" Mayo called out and walked towards us.

"What's up, Mayo?" Rainbow asked.

"We were such a wuccess today, weren't we?" Steelhoof asked.

"We sure was!" Rainbow said.

"I wave a wreposition for you." Mayo said.

"Alright, let's hear it!" Rainbow listened.

"We wave a scene waking wace in night time. So we'll weed you to stay wate for wis wext scene." Mayo requested.

"Oh, well... I was already planning to have dinner that my agent made reservations for." Rainbow said.

"Well, that'll wave to wait. I weed you tonight!" Mayo demanded.

"Well... if that's how it has to be, then sure I'll do it!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Director, but my client says she needs to head over to dinner. It's quite important." Blaze said.

"Wister Wings, way I remind you that we signed a wontract." Mayo said, showing us the contract. "Wubject 6, subwuction 7, no matter how the wircumstances are the wirector has full wesponsiblily to the wactors. I'm in charge, and whatever I say woes!"

"Sorry, Blaze, he's right. The contract says so." Rainbow said.

"Will you excuse us, Mr. Director?" Blaze asked.

"Go ahead." Mayo said, walking out of Rainbow and Blaze's sight.

"Blaze, what's wrong with you?" Rainbow asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Blaze asked. "You can't let this director tell you what to do."

"He's in charge if the big-boss ain't around. I'm sorry, Blaze." Rainbow said.

"Alright Rainbow, fine. As long as I stay here by your side the whole time!" Blaze demanded.

"Blaze, I can take care of myself, you're not my bodyguard!" Rainbow said angrily.

"Steelhoof is dangerous!" Blaze said.

"This director is not Steelhoof! If he was Steelhoof, why didn't he capture you yet?" Rainbow asked.

"Because he's waiting for the right time. Look, I can't let you do this anymore if this is the way you're gonna act." Blaze said.

"Listen to you! You're trying to pull me away from my dream! I knew that was gonna happen!" Rainbow yelled.

"Your dream is to be a Wonderbolt, Rainbow! Not a silly fictional character!" Blaze corrected her.

"What makes you think Daring Do is fictional?" Rainbow asked.

"Look, my point is, I just want you safe is all." Blaze said.

"Oh yeah? I can prove to you that I can be safe, even if you're not around! So how about you just leave, and I'll prove to you that I can take care of myself!" Rainbow yelled, poking Blaze's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Blaze yelled.

"I'll call security then." Rainbow said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Blaze said.

"Try me!" Rainbow yelled.

"Alright, fine! If I don't see you at the hotel tonight, I'm coming right here to save you! I'm telling you, that director is bad news!" Blaze said.

"I'll take your word on it, but you're not taking me away from my dream! I maybe a movie star now, but I'm still Rainbow Dash, the most talented flier in Equestria!" Rainbow said.

"Fine then. C'mon, Flare!" Blaze said angrily as he started walking out of the studio grounds.

"I'll have to cancel those dinner reservations then." I said, as I followed him and was about to call the restaurant to cancel the reservations.

Blaze turned around and took one last look at Rainbow Dash and the director as they both went inside the studio, Jerry watched as well, and he knew something was up. Hours went by, and we were all at the hotel. I was enjoying some hot cocoa, and I was also on my laptop, searching up some new threads.

"I don't know, Flare. I just don't know." Blaze said.

"Are you blabbering about that director again?" I asked.

"No. I'm talking about my mother." Blaze said sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm?" I asked.

"No." he said sarcastically.

"Ah, well your mom is a very nice dragon. You have her eyes!" I said.

"Yeah, I get that alot. But that's beside the point. Rainbow is endanger." Blaze said.

"But doesn't Steelhoof only want you?" I asked.

"He might use Rainbow to get to me. Why else would Steelhoof try so hard to keep Rainbow away from me?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno, but Rainbow has an interview with Colt-han Thursday night. He maybe freaky, and always come on after Big Bang on TBS, but at least we're getting Rainbow to be famous! Am I the best agent or what?" I asked.

"You're a great agent, but who knows if this is all just a set-up? I'm going back to the studio to get Rainbow back!" Blaze said as he was about to walk out the door.

"Blaze, wait! C'mon, it's only been 5 hours, and Rainbow hasn't called you, big whoop! This is Las Pegasus we're in right now, brah! Enjoy your stay while it lasts, because it's all gonna go away in time. We'll be going back to boring ol Ponyville soon, and I'd rather enjoy my time here!" I said, leaning back on the chair.

"Well you do that. I'm gonna go look for Rainbow." Blaze said.

"You do that. I think I'll go for a walk in a little while around Rodeo Drive. Row-_DAY-Oh! Daaaay-oh! Daylight come and me wan' go home!"_ I sang. Just as Blaze opened the door, Rainbow was standing outside, about to insert her keycard.

"Oh, Rainbow. You're back. I was just about to go get you." Blaze said.

"Yeah, I'm here in one piece! One of the crewsmen tried to pounce me, but I was able to take care of myself, just like I said, and I gotta say, filming as Daring Do is as awesome as always!" Rainbow said, smiling.

"That's awesome, Rainbow! I dunno what to say!" Blaze said excitedly.

"Hmmm, how about," Rainbow starts teasing Blaze's voice, "Gee, Rainbow! You're tougher than I thought! You may be the one learning filming, but I'm not one that learned a lesson! I'm so stupid, Rainbow! Duhhhhh!" Blaze had a very confused look on his face, and Rainbow pushed him aside and walked into the bathroom. "You make me sick, Blaze! I'm gonna go throw up." Rainbow slams the bathroom door.

Blaze looks over at me as I was laughing really hard. I said, "She sounded exactly like you!"

"Oh shut up, man." Blaze said angrily as he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"That was really good! Hey, Rainbow!" I shouted out as I was continuing to laugh while I talk. "Can, can you make an impre-impression on me too?"

Blaze walked outside the hotel and walked the Las Pegasus streets, walking the Walk of Fame, showing the names of the greatest celebrities in the world, but I believe you might already know that. If not, where have you been? While Blaze was walking the Walk, seeing all these tourists, and ponies dressed up as mascots and celebrities to either gain attention or money, he started mumbling to himself. "That Rainbow Dash doesn't know what she's getting herself into! She's endangering herself and more importantly HERSELF! Oh, and there's me too. Jeez, she's being more reckless than the time we snuck into Magic World."

A cutaway shows Rainbow, Blaze, Candy, and Rose waiting in line to buy a ticket to get into the Magic World theme park. "Why are we standing here buying a ticket?" Rainbow asked.

"How else are we supposed to get into the park?" Blaze asked.

"Look at these prices! Costs like 100 bits for each of us!" Rainbow complained.

"But it's all worth it once we get inside." Blaze said.

"It's not really worth it right now. What if we get ripped off?" Rainbow asked.

"I say we should sneak inside the park!" Candy suggested.

"Candy, isn't that... stealing?" Blaze asked.

"It ain't stealing if you ain't taking anything! We're just going inside. This is like paying a toll booth when we're on the interstate. Instead of going through the toll booth, we go to the nearest exit, and find a way around!" Candy suggested.

"That's my sister!" Rainbow said mischievously.

"So how we gonna get inside without any security noticing us?" Blaze asked. Just then, Rainbow, Blaze, and Candy, along with Rose on Blaze's back start stealth flying over security, and nopony even noticed them coming in.

"We did it! We got in before getting caught!" Candy cheered.

"We sure did!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"Well, I suppose it worked this time." Blaze said.

"Ooo, look! Ice cream! Let's get some ice cream!" Candy yelled.

"Right behind you, sis!" Rainbow said as she bought herself and her family four ice creams that costed 25 bits each.

"Ok, so we snuck into the park without paying tickets for 100 bits, but we still buy ice cream that cost like the same amount?" Blaze asked.

"POPCORN!" Candy yelled. Rainbow paid 25 bits for popcorn for her whole family. The cutaway ends.

As Blaze was passing Bugs Bunny's star on the walk of fame, even though I don't get why a cartoon character is on the walk, a strange carriage rides pass him. Blaze doesn't notice it though, and the carriage arrives at the hotel. Some weirdly dressed ponies went out, ambushed a couple of hotel employees and took their uniforms.

Back at the room, Rainbow was watching TV, and I was on the phone with the ponies that run the Queen Haytifah show, because Queen Haytifah is asking for an interview with Rainbow Dash. "So tomorrow morning, you want Queen Haytifah to interview my client Rainbow Dash?" I asked the pony on the phone. "Well it's an honor, but do have to have Tom Cruise come on before us? Well you see, the reason is, Tom Cruise has an authority of the mind, while Queen Haytifah has an authority of the body. Those two don't go together. Having Rainbow Dash come AFTER will just completely mess everything up. We don't want my client's first reputation to the open world to be a bad one. In that case she won't do it, I'm sorry. Oh? You're desperate, huh? Then Rainbow Dash comes on first, got it? Awesome! See you at 9!" I end the call.

"Gotta hand to ya, Flare! You're doing a great job as my agent!" Rainbow said.

"Listen to you, a few months ago when Twilight came back from the human world, you didn't know what the word 'hands' meant, now you think you're expert. You know how long it took me to know what the word 'circumstances' meant? I was 22 years old, Dashie! 22 years old!" I complained.

"Oh just take the stupid compliment!" Dashie demanded.

"Alright, 'thank you', you happy face now?" I asked.

"Very." Rainbow said with a 'not-caring' tone. Suddenly, we heard knocking on the door. Not the type of knocks I was hoping for.

"Who is it?" I yelled.

"Housekeeping." a pony said on the other side with a squeaky voice.

"Nice try, it's the middle of the night, and we did not order housekeeping." I said.

"We have those chocolate mints we put on the pillows." the pony said on the other side.

"CHOCOLATE MINTS!" I shouted in excitement. I stood up quickly and ran towards the door and opened it. There was a strange group of ponies on the other side that were wearing undershirts and headbands. "I don't see any chocolate mints. What is this?"

"Move away, agente! We're here for the rainbow pony." one of the pony gangsters with a Mexicolt accent said.

"Rainbow pony's not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEP!" I said.

"Get this idiota out of our way." the gangster demanded.

"MAGIC LAWS! MAGIC LAWS!" I yelled as one of the gangster ponies were about to knock me out. "THE POWER OF POLKA COMPELS Y-" but before I could finish, I was knocked out by one of the ponies, and the gangsters moved into the room and surrounded Rainbow.

"What the hay is going on?" Rainbow asked.

"Our boss wants to see you, señorita." one of the gangsters said.

"Sure, I'll go, but you only can- IF YOU CAN CATCH ME!" Rainbow was about to fly fast out of the hotel from the balcony, but she crashed into the sliding glass door and fell. The gangsters stuff a bag over Rainbow's head, tie her hooves, and carry her out of the hotel. Rainbow struggles and shakes around to get free, but even though she is stronger than me and lots of other ponies I know, the rope knots were too tight, even tighter then AppleJack's knots. The ponies throw Rainbow into their carriage and take her away.

After an hour or so went by, I don't really remember for sure, Blaze returned to the room. He saw the room's door was a crack opened. He got worried and went inside quickly, and saw the hotel room a completely mess. "WHOA! What the?!" Blaze yelled as he looked around the room. "Rainbow?! Flare?!" he called for us. He didn't know I was laying on the ground in front of me, and he trips over one of my legs. I passed out in the closet so I suppose it wasn't easy for him to see me. "Flare? FLARE?!"

I yawned shortly after and sat up. "Sup brah? Nothing like a nice nap, huh?"

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Where are those chocolate mints?" I asked.

"What chocolate mints?" Blaze asked.

"The chocolate mints those gangsters promised me." I said.

"What are you talking abou- GANGSTERS?!" Blaze yelled.

"Yeah, they looked like gangsters." I said.

"WHERE'S RAINBOW?!" Blaze yelled.

"She was lying on the bed last I checked. I can't remember why I'm lying on the ground. I should've napped on the bed." I said. Blaze checked all around the room, also saw some cracks on the sliding glass door.

"Oh no!" Blaze panicked.

"Oh no is right! Where are those chocolate mints?" I asked.

"The sliding glass door here is cracked! It looks like Rainbow tried to escape. STEELHOOF!" Blaze yelled.

"C'mon, man! Always blaming Steelhoof. He's after YOU, man. Not Rainbow." I corrected him.

"I told you. He'll use Rainbow to get to me! I should've kept a closer eye on her! I gotta go save her!" Blaze flew out of the room quickly, leaving me there all alone.

"No thanks, I don't wanna go with you. I'd rather enjoy the time I have left here, but thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. Blaze started flying fast all the way back to the studios to look for Rainbow. Blaze got so worried about her.

"Aw man! I knew this was going to happen! This is more worrying than what Rose does when I play peek-a-boo with her." Blaze mentioned. A cutaway shows Blaze and Rose in the kitchen, sitting at the table, and Blaze was playing peek-a-boo with her. Rose was teething on her spoon, and Blaze blocks his eyes and says, "Where's daddy? Where's daddy?"

"Daddy?" Rose said.

"Nope. Daddy's gone." Blaze said. Rose looked around the room suspiciously, and as Blaze says, "HERE HE IS!" Rose was holding the cookie jar, and nearly places a cookie in her mouth, but she then holds the jar and cookie behind her back and smiles embarrassingly. "Ooooook." Blaze said. He blocks his eyes again and says, "Where's daddy? Where's daddy?" and after a few seconds he goes, "HERE HE IS!" and the whole kitchen was a mess. "Wow, you're a fast little filly." Blaze said shockingly. "Let's see what else you can get." Blaze blocks his eyes a third time and says, "Where is daddy?"

Just then, Rainbow Dash flies into the room and says, "Blaze, I've just finished placing the hail storm above Daisy Drive, and- WHAT THE?!" Rainbow sees the kitchen a mess and yells, "BLAZE! Where are you?! I leave the house for five minutes, and you leave Rose unattended!"

"Rainbow, I'm right here." Blaze said, removing his hooves from his eyes.

"AAAAH!" Rainbow panicked. "How did you do tha- I wasn't scared!" The cutaway ends.

Blaze flies inside the studio and looks around for Steelhoof. "COME OUT, STEELHOOF!" Blaze yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE IS MY WIFE?!"

Inside Director Hellman's trailer, Steelhoof was just polishing his cybernetic hooves and said to himself, "Ah, it is weautiful. Wis wovie is woing to be a wensation; and swoon, I'll we wable to winally wapture Waze Woldheart." The Director looks at himself in the mirror and says, "Ah, my dwear, with you as bwait, Waze will wave no choice, but to wome to you, and I'll be wable to wapture him, finally!" the director started chuckling to himself, but as that was happening, Blaze kicks down the director's door and marches inside.

"Alright, Steelhoof! The gig is up!" Blaze yelled.

"What are wou walking wabout, Wister Wings." The director lied.

"Don't play dumb with me, bro! I know your secret! I knew it all along! You disguised yourself as a director to get to me!" Blaze yelled.

"Well, Waze Woldheart, you are cwertainly a smart one." Steelhoof said, removing his eyepatch, revealing his cybernetic eye.

"Eww! Put the eyepatch back on. That eye always gave me the creeps!" Blaze said.

"Oh, wokay." Steelhoof said, putting his eyepatch back on. "Wit is too swoon, Waze."

"Too soon, huh? When did you think you were going to expect me?" Blaze asked.

"I wave this wovely trap for you, and you wave wallen wight into wit!" Steelhoof said as he tilts one of the bottles on the makeup counter, and presses a button, placing a cage over Blaze.

"NO!" Blaze yelled.

Steelhoof laughed evilly and said, "It is a wood wing wat I wave this to wact as wood wait!"

"A ruby?" Blaze asked, looking at a ruby on the floor.

"Wes! As my wesearch went, I heard that wubies are a wagons best fwiend." Steelhoof said.

"It's true, I like rubies. They're really delicious." Blaze said.

"Now that I wave you, I'll get to winally cut you wopen, and see what kind of wesearch I can send to the world, and I: Woctor Weelhwoof, can be the most wamous Biologwist in all of Equestriwa!" Steelhoof yelled and laughed.

"You might have me now, Steelhoof, but I DEMAND you RELEASE MY WIFE!" Blaze yelled.

"Welease your what now?" Steelhoof asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Steelhoof. It was bad enough you were playing dumb with that director disguise." Blaze said. "WHERE IS MY WIFE?!"

"How shwould I know?" Steelhoof asked, shrugging.

"I saw it from the start, I just didn't act quick enough. I let my little Dashie down, and now you kidnapped her so you can finally capture me. I am such an idiot!" Blaze said in tears, banging his head on the cage.

"Wait…. What?" Steelhoof asked curiously. He started laughing really hard.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked.

"Oh, Woldheart, I fwind you very amuwsing!" Steelhoof said as he continued to laugh, and wiped a tear from his cybernetic eye which caused it to surge. "Whoa, I wotta be careful on my waughter."

"This isn't amusing, Steelhoof! It's illegal! Release me and Rainbow Dash at once!" Blaze yelled.

"Woldheart, it's only you wat I want. I did WOT widnap your wife." Steelhoof said.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"The wuby was my wait. I weard about this part for Waring Wo the Wovie, and I would know your wife would want to pway that wart. Wat's when I wosed as a dirwector so I can use wer to get to you." Steelhoof explained.

"But….. that's impossible. My wife has been kidnapped by hitponies!" Blaze said.

"I won't wike widnapping, wokay? I would wever do wat." Steelhoof said.

"Oh yeah? You remember kidnapping Crèmepop a few months ago?" Blaze asked.

"Wat was wifferent. I welt that I wad no choice. I knew that Swinebwutt can welp me winally wapture you, so I wad to work for him. I wasn't too fwond of the widnapping wart of the pwan." Steelhoof said.

"So if you didn't kidnap Rainbow, then….. who did?" Blaze asked.

Meanwhile, inside the main studio building, Rainbow Dash regains conciousness while hoof-cuffed onto a chair. "Ugh…. What happened? Where am I? What's going on?! Who's responsible for this?! Show yourself!" Rainbow yelled.

"Ah, Miss Dash! I am pleased that you could join me in this small meeting I have in planned for us." The big boss said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Big boss?!" Rainbow gasped.

"Yes, and thanks to my wonderful, clients…." The boss said, pointing to the gangsters that kidnapped Rainbow.

"When you gonna pay us, holms?" one of the gangsters asked.

"I can finally get you to sign the next part of my plan." The boss said.

"What plan?" Rainbow asked.

"The plan I have for you, of course!" the boss said. Rainbow tried to pull the cuffs off her hooves, but she wasn't strong enough.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the boss said in a high-pitched voice. "No escaping until I have discussed my plan."

"I am sooooo not in the mood for your blather." Rainbow said.

"Silence!" the boss yelled. "Galactic Studios is running low on profits, so I must take necessary precautions to make sure we stay in business. I'm going to force you to work for the studio for free. Your acting career will last as long as you live."

"Blaze was right. There was something weird going on here. I should've listened to him." Rainbow said to herself.

"Well, a lesson learned is lesson earned, my dear!" the boss said. "Now, I must contact my client. Since you're working for this company FOR FREE now, I must take measures that could be….. pretty painful." The boss said.

"Painful?" Rainbow asked.

"My client, Dr. Steelhoof has this chip he can install into your brain. If you don't follow your orders, you will receive a nasty shock." The boss said mischievously.

"Dude, this is illegal! You can't do this!" Rainbow yelled. "I'LL FIGHT YOU IF I HAVE TO!" Rainbow tries harder to get free from her cuffs, but she was still unsuccessful.

"Foolish rainbow pony, this is Galactic Studios, and I run it all! This is one of the most successful companies in all of Equestria. If this business somehow falls down into the Earth, it'll be your life you're throwing away!" the boss yelled. "Daring Do: The Movie is our best bet of keeping this business alive. This movie will be a sensation, and the company will return to it's rightful glory! Then I will be rich, and there is nothing anypony can do to stop us!"

"Not if I have anything to say about this." A familiar voice said from outside the room.

"Excuse me? I asked for security not to invite anypony in." the boss said.

"A pony that relies on other for protection? How pathetic!" the pony said as she walked into the room and it was revealed to be A.K. Yealing.

"Daring D- I mean, A.K. Yealing!" Rainbow said in excitement.

"Miss Yealing? What an unexpected surprise. What are you doing here?" the boss asked.

"I'm here because there is an unfortunate affair I have to deal with." A.K. said.

"Oh yeah; and what might that be?" the boss asked.

"You, Mr. Boss!" A.K. yelled at him.

"Me? I don't understand." The boss said curiously.

"You are the manager of this company, are you not?" A.K. asked.

"No, I-I think you're mistaken with somepony else." The boss said nervously.

"A.K. Yearling, it is soooo cool to have you here!" Rainbow said excitedly.

"It's really good to see you again, Rainbow Dash. How did you enjoy the latest book?" A.K. asked.

"It was to DIE for!" Rainbow said.

"Don't jinx it!" the boss yelled at Rainbow.

"You have no rights to enslave your actors to save a quick buck, Mr. Boss; and you also have no rights to create movies that you do not have the rights to make!" A.K. yelled at the boss.

"What are you talking about?" the boss asked.

"The copyrighted laws of making this movie. I did not give you permission to make a movie out of MY stories. If you would've notified me, maybe we could've made a deal, but instead, you go around and steal other stories from hard-working authors!" A.K. explained.

"Ok, you got me. I don't have the rights to make the certain movies my company makes, but you have no proof of it! I am a powerful stallion, Miss Yearling. There is no force that can arrest me." The boss said.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Jerry Jam said as he entered the room.

"Jerry Jam?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes, and I'm also here to finish this case. Mr. Boss, you are under arrest for copyrighted violations, and kidnapping." Jerry said.

The boss started laughing. "HA! Don't make me laugh! You're nothing but a writer."

"Nope, that is just my undercover job. I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I started working here, Mr. Boss. Now I finally caught you right-hoofed, and you're going to jail." Jerry said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" the boss asked.

"This." Blaze said, hovering behind him. The boss turns around and sees Blaze with an angry look. "This is for kidnapping my wife, and knocking out my best friend!" Blaze as he throws a punch at the boss's face, and the boss gets knocked out. Blaze then says, "It's just been revoked!"

"Speaking of copyrights, I'm going to sue this pony for every bit he has." A.K. said.

"Oh yeah? For how much, Miss Yealing?" Jerry asked.

Just then, Mike Mares (who is still in his Ahuizotl costume), places his tail pinky near his mouth and says, "For 100 billion dollars!"

Later that morning, the police arrive and arrested the boss. Blaze, Rainbow, A.K., Jerry, and I were chatting it up in the middle of the studio grounds. "Nice work, Rainbow Dash, Blaze Goldheart, and Flare Gun for helping us arrest this boss." Jerry said. "He's been in FDA's most wanted for a long time."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What did Flare do to help?" Blaze asked.

"A.K. Yealing gave me a call, asking for a hitpony. This was certainly the last time I go by the name: Agent 47." I said.

"Yeah, I needed to hire a hitpony for help for my next adventure." A.K. said.

"You're asking ponies to help you?" Rainbow asked.

"I learned that from you, Rainbow Dash." A.K. said, smiling.

"A.K. I actually like that name. I have a relative with the same first name!" I said.

"Yeah, your agent mentioned something about Galactic Studios making a movie out of my books. I had to see what all the fuss was about. That's why I'm here." A.K. said to Rainbow.

"Well, this is a nice place, huh, sista? Las Pegasus. Doesn't have as much heat as Mareami, but it's very pretty, and it's also where you'll find most of the celebrities that'll soon go to rehab." I said.

"Well, now that that's under control, please allow me to properly introduce myself." Jerry said as he takes out his badge. "Jerry Jam, FDA."

"FDA?" I asked.

"Friendship Detection Agency." Jerry said.

"What kind of organization is that?" Blaze asked.

"It's Equestria's primary elite force, fighting against disharmony and hate. Princess Celestia created this organization right after Nightmare Moon was banished." Jerry explained. "Disharmony and hate have been flowing a lot that year. It was the same year Discord came to power, and when King Sombra enslaved the Crystal Empire. Now, this task force will make sure Equestria stays in peace."

"Sounds awesome!" Rainbow said.

"It is, mate. It really is!" Jerry said.

"So what's going to become of the Daring Do movie now?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, this news has already been released all over the internet. I guess we have no other choice but to finish it!" A.K. said.

"AWESOME!" Rainbow yelled in excitement. "I was totally afraid this movie would be cancelled. I've always wanted to see this movie on the big screen! Now I don't have to be an egghead like Twilight anymore."

"But this time..." A.K. takes off her disguise and she reveals herself as Daring Do. "I'm playing the leading role!"

Blaze and I were in shock. My jaw dropped to the ground. "Daring Do?" Blaze asked.

"The one and only!" Daring posed.

"You're….. real?!" Blaze asked.

"See? SEE?! I told you, Blaze! I told you!" Rainbow teased.

"You told me, huh? Well…. I certainly told you it wasn't safe here! But did you listen to me? Nooooo. You just had to go sign that contract, and get yourself kidnapped." Blaze said.

"You're right, Blaze. I'm sorry. I guess I got so caught up in the dream, and I was so excited of all the fame I was going to get, that I didn't think about how dangerous the staff here really were." Rainbow said.

"Speaking of which, what happened to Steelhoof?" I asked.

"Oh he's been taken care of." Blaze said mischievously.

A cutaway shows Steelhoof in his trailer, laughing really hard, and shorting out his cybernetic eye even more. "I… I…. I wan't wontrol my waughter! WAZE WOLDHEART, I WILL WETURN FOR YOOOOOO- HA HA HA HA! Why wid you wave to be so dwarn fwunny?!" The cutaway ends.

"Well, Rainbow, to also be honest. I was being a little overprotective over you as well." Blaze said.

"It's no problem, Blaze." Rainbow said as she hugged him.

"Well, Rainbow, I just got off the phone with Queen Haytifah, and she wants the world to know your story." I said. "Aren't I the best agent ever?" 

"You sure are, Flare." Rainbow said as she places her hoof on the Blessings of the Night that was hanging around my neck, and it started to glow. "Thank you for being there for us. Without your agent skills, we wouldn't gotten in contact with A.K. Yearling, and I'd probably be dead."

"Aw c'mon, Rainbow! I'm the one that knocked the boss out epicly." Blaze complained.

"Meh, anypony could've done that." Rainbow said, winking at him.

"Well, mates, I must be on my way now. Duty calls." Jerry said.

"The bathroom is over there if you need to go duty." I said, pointing to where the bathroom is.

Jerry chuckled and said, "I have the feeling we'll be seeing eachother again soon. You're Flare Gun, right?"

"No, I'm Crimson Blast." I said.

"No need to hide your identity anymore, mate." Jerry said. "Anyways, I must congratulate you and your friends for taking out the Body of Evil. If you ever need the FDA's help, you can always give us a call." Jerry hooves me over a card with the FDA's number.

"Thanks, Jerry. I really appreciate it." I said.

"This particular moment could go great for my next story." Daring said.

"Hey, Daring, when do you think your next book is coming out?" Rainbow asked.

Daring chuckles and said, "Be patient. I just published the last one a couple of days ago. Give it time. Besides, the story will only go on if there's anything to write about."

"Miss Do, you'll notice that all the sharks have laser beams attached to their heads. I think that every creature deserves a warm meal." Mike Mares as Ahuizotl said as he places his tail pinky near his mouth.


End file.
